


Tumblr Fics

by jedipati



Series: All the Random Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Child Abuse, Crossover, Dark side wins, Deaf Character, Deaf Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emperor Luke Skywalker, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/M, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Ghosts, Gen, Hidden Jedi, Jedi can be jerks, Memory Alteration, Mustafar, Obi-Wan finds out, One Shot Collection, Padawan Obi-Wan, Role Reversal, Rule 63, Secret Sith, Senator Anakin Skywalker, Short, Sith Obi-Wan, Sith Padmé, Sith Yoda, Slavery, The Dark Side of the Force, Time Travel, You Shall Become (Me), discussion of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 102
Words: 59,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Prompt fics from my tumblr, mostly star wars.  All warnings will be on individual chapters.</p><p>Chapters 28, 76 and 84 are Star Trek crossovers.</p><p>Several Chapters now have Russian translations!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obi-Wan Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Другой Мустафар](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529937) by [Star_Wars_dark_Side](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side), [Uporoboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Квай-Гон и события истории «Ты превратишься (в меня)»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529997) by [Star_Wars_dark_Side](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side), [Uporoboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Легенды джедаев](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530012) by [Star_Wars_dark_Side](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side), [Uporoboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Принц Империи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530045) by [Star_Wars_dark_Side](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side), [Uporoboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Ситхи Люк и Лея (и их семья)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530057) by [Star_Wars_dark_Side](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side), [Uporoboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Лучший боец Ордена](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530117) by [Star_Wars_dark_Side](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side), [Uporoboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros)



> No warnings for this chapter. 
> 
> Prompt: I wish you would write a fic where Obi-Wan accidentally stumble onto Ani and Padme 'together', and he just doesn't care/mind (Ani would be so confused by this and Obi would have to explain Siri and Satine...). =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've already had too people ask: I'm not taking prompts here. This is for the prompt fics I get over on tumblr. My tumblr is letslipthehounds, though I only take prompts for a few days at a time, then write up what I get, then reopen after a week or so.

Anakin looked worried. No. Anakin looked terrified. Obi-Wan glanced at Padmé, but her expression was unreadable. He didn’t dare use the Force, not for this. “Anakin…” he paused. “It’s alright, Anakin,” he finally said.

It really wasn’t, but… Obi-Wan would make it alright. He’d found them in Anakin’s shipboard quarters, thankfully still fully covered, if not fully dressed, but clearly heading in a direction that would lead to losing their clothing.

Anakin clearly thought that this meant that Obi-Wan would be telling the Council, perhaps immediately.

“Obi-Wan,” Padmé started.

Obi-Wan held up his hand. “How long?” he asked mildly.

Anakin swallowed. “Since just after Geonosis.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I suspected. I wish… Padawan, I wish you had told me.”

Anakin shook his head. “I couldn’t, Master. I can’t!”

Obi-Wan sighed and sat down on the chair at the desk. “Anakin…” he glanced at Padmé. “Senator. I understand. More than you know.”

He looked down. “I almost left the Jedi Order when I was 19.”

Padmé gasped.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Siri- Knight Tachi- and I were going to leave together. We… Qui-Gon caught us, and he counseled me against it. He was the one who taught me what it meant to be a Jedi. I… cannot believe it any more. Siri is gone, now. And Satine…”

Anakin reached out to him. “You love Satine,” he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. “And we never thought we could be together. You… you both have this. Don’t waste it. Just… try to be a little more careful.”

He stood up and headed for the door. Just as he reached it, he stopped. “Anakin, Senator, if you ever need my help with anything, just ask. I will do everything I can to help.”

“Thank you,” Padmé said quietly. Anakin didn’t say anything, but Obi-Wan could feel his gratitude.

He left and headed for his own quarters. Perhaps he should see if Satine would take a holocall. Anakin had reminded him that life was short, and he should live in the moment.


	2. Sith! Obi-Wan buys and frees Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of slavery and buying slaves
> 
> Prompt: I wish you'd write a fic where Obi-Wan was a Sith from the very beginning.

Darth Pyros smiled grimly as he watched the young slave. Five years old, and so strong in the Force it was a wonder the Jedi hadn’t felt him from parsecs away.

Pyros was in a junk shop, and he took the moment to look around. The boy and his mother were moving items on the shelves, and the mother was explaining to the boy what every piece of machinery or junk was used for as they did.

No matter. The boy would be leaving Tatooine with him. Pyros, once Obi-Wan Kenobi, tilted his head. The boy, and perhaps his mother. Pyros had learned much from his old, dead, Master, but one thing his master had not intended to teach him was that loyalty could be better won though kindness than through cruelty.

Freeing the boy and his mother would go a long way to gaining that loyalty.

The boy glanced at him uneasily. Pyros smiled, trying not to make it too sharp. Oh, the boy was going to be fun to teach, if he was already using the Force unconsciously like that.

The mother looked up. She was careworn, but had kind eyes. “May I help you, good sir?”

“I need to speak with your owner,” Pyros replied. “On a matter of some importance.”

She nodded and glanced at her son. He ran out the back door, and Pyros could hear him calling for “Watto” in Huttese.

Huttese was a useful language to know, but he’d make sure the boy learned the more elegant tongues the galaxy had to offer as well.

Pyros smiled as this Watto demanded to know what he wanted. “I have a business proposition for you,” he said in Huttese. “One I would like to speak to you in private about.”

The Toydarian was intrigued enough to bark an order to watch the shop and lead him to a small office.

Pyros took a deep breath as the door closed. “I’m looking to buy a slave or two. The boy and the woman look like they can meet my needs. What is your price?” he asked, still in Huttese.

The Toydarian hemmed and hawed, but after a quick demonstrations of how Pyros would be taking the slaves- choking clarified the mind wonderfully- Pyros walked out of the office the owner of a five year old Force strong boy and his mother.

The mother felt resigned as she and her son followed him out, the boy outraged. He hated being a slave. Pyros could practically feel him seething about how he wasn’t something to be bought and sold. Pyros turned to them. “Do you have anything at your quarters that you absolutely cannot live without?” he asked.

“No,” the mother said.

“Good. Now follow me and be silent.”

He led them to his ship, and without a word took off. 

After he sent them into hyperspace, he headed back to the crew quarters he’d left them in. He smiled, again trying to be encouraging. “I am sorry for the deception, milady,” he said. “But if Watto knew my plans, he would not have sold you. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I bought you both to set you free. We’re headed for my home planet, where I’ll have your implants removed. Before you leave me, however, I have a request.”

The boy stared at him in wonder. “We’re free?” he asked.

Pyros looked down and dropped to one knee. “You are, youngling,” he said. “What is your name?”

“I’m Anakin Skywalker,” he said.

“Well, Anakin, you are a very special little boy, and with your mother’s permission, I would very much like to teach you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's Sith name was taken from another story I'm still working on.


	3. Elemental Power!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you could write a fic where The Team (SW) get/have powers over elements (but not an Avatar crossover). If get, then they'd probably have little to no control at first, and if have, it should be a rare ability...

“Look out!” Anakin could have dodged the beam Ventress shot at him, but Obi-Wan was unconscious behind him and would have been hit. So, instead of dodging, Anakin frantically tried to shield both of them. The strange weapon hit him and threw him back onto Obi-Wan. He could feel power- like lightning- running through him, and hitting Obi-Wan as well. It was enough to wake Obi-Wan up, as Anakin felt him jolting under the assault. Anakin concentrated on keeping the power away, keeping it from killing them. He didn’t scream, because if he did, he’d lose concentration. He did not scream. 

Ventress cackled. Finally, the power faded away. Anakin slumped down, still on top of Obi-Wan, and merely breathed. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that that should have killed them. Somehow, they’d survived. Rex and his men started firing at Ventress, trying to give him and Obi-Wan a chance to recover. 

Anakin opened his eyes slowly, to meet Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan looked confused, but otherwise alright. Anakin could still feel the aftermath of the strange energy beam. He slowly rolled off Obi-Wan and sat up. He had to move quicker- his men needed him- but he felt like his head would fall off if he did.

Then Kix screamed, and Anakin didn’t care about his head anymore. He pushed himself up and searched for Ventress. She was holding off the clones, and taking the time to slowly and agonizingly drag one of her saber’s up Kix’s side.

Anakin didn’t think. He threw his hand out and… fire burst out of his palm and flew through the air to hit Ventress.

That startled Anakin out of his anger for a moment, and the river of flame cut off.

Ventress screamed as the fire started to envelop her.

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin for a second, still on the ground, then stood up. “We need to put the fire out!” he shouted. Anakin felt a… ripple of power leave him.

A second later, rain started to fall out of a sky that had been clear not thirty seconds ago.

It did put the fire out, at least.

Obi-Wan blinked, and the rain stopped. 

No one moved, as they stared at each other.


	4. fluffy fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wish you would write a fic where there was nothing but obianidala fluff
> 
> My Notes: This is more Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padmé fluff, because Ani/Obi hits my teacher/student squick hard. I hope that’s ok. Also, this is an AU where Anakin and Obi-Wan stayed on Naboo after TPM, for some reason. (That’s the way the story wanted to go, I guess.)

Obi-Wan relaxed as he sat back on the chair in the living room of the quarters he shared with Anakin in the Naboo palace. Anakin was sitting on the floor fiddling with some piece of machinery. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what it was, and didn’t bother asking. Anakin would tell him if he really wanted to.

Queen Amidala- no, it was Padmé right now- had joined them for a bit of peace and quiet. She was sitting on the sofa, and she had a bookpad in hand and was reading something Obi-Wan probably would like. Obi-Wan had no desire to ask right now. He was just happy to sit here and doodle on the pad he had in his own hand. 

All three of them needed the break. After a while, Padmé got up and made hot chocolate, that Nubian drink he and Anakin had both become so fond of in the past five years. Anakin thanked her absently, and Obi-Wan did the same.

Half an hour later, Obi-Wan collected the empty cups and put them in the sink to clean later.

When he returned to the living room, Padmé had slid down the floor to sit next to Anakin, and they had both fallen asleep leaning against each other and the back of the sofa. Obi-Wan chuckled and placed the throw from the back of the sofa over them both. 

He’d let them sleep, they needed it. He sat back down on the chair and turned on his pad again.

Three hours later, he opened his eyes and realized he’d fallen asleep as well. He looked down. Anakin and Padmé were still in the same position- no, Padmé’s head was on Anakin’s shoulder.

He should wake them up, so that Padmé could get back to her own quarters before the security teams Obi-Wan had trained started panicking.

Obi-Wan didn’t move as he watched his student and their friend sleep.


	5. Maul asks for forgiveness; Obi-Wan isn't sure he can give it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I WISH YOU WOULD WRITE A FIC WHERE…” Darth Maul was only injured instead of killed, and after a bit of rehab and realizing the Jedi aren't what he was raised to believe eventually apologizes to Obi-Wan for killing Qui-Gon.

Maul had not seen the Jedi that had beaten him in all the years he’d been held prisoner by the Jedi. That Jedi- a Padawan at the time, but surely he was a Master now- had never come to gloat at Maul’s predicament, never come to hurt him again for killing the Jedi’s Master, never even looked at Maul.

At first, Maul had been waiting for the Jedi to show up, even after he had healed (as much as he was going to. Even with the Force Maul would never walk again). But his only visitors were the healers, and the council members who had interrogated him about his own Master.

It had taken him three years to break down and tell them, once he realized that his Master was never going to free him.

But the victor in that fight had never come. It had taken Maul a long time to realize why- that Jedi was not one to gloat. He had done what he’d needed to do, but not gloried in it.

Today, he had asked to speak to the Jedi who had defeated him. The door to his cell opened, and a man stepped in.

At first, Maul didn’t recognize him. This man was older, with a wisdom that only came with time, and circumstance. He had a beard, and his Force sense was deeper, somehow, than that Padawan’s had been.

But it was the same man.

“You wanted to see me,” Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

“Yes,” Maul said. “At first… I did not understand why you didn’t gloat. Why you never visited me to see your victory. But now… I know that is not the Jedi way.”

“No, it’s not,” Kenobi replied.

“If I had done this to you, I would not have ceased gloating.”

“I know.”

“And… I wanted to apologize,” Maul said. “For killing your Master, for taking the time to try to terrorize you, for the fight. I didn’t know…”

Kenobi went pale. “I…”

“I don’t expect you to forgive me,” Maul said. “But I needed to tell you.”

“I… I don’t know if I can forgive you,” Kenobi said quietly. “But I know you saved my own Padawan. Palpatine- Sidious, your master, was trying to groom him to turn. You told us about him, and we stopped him.”

Maul smiled slightly. “Good,” he said.

Kenobi was silent for a while. “I don’t know if I can forgive you,” he repeated. “But I will try.”

“Thank you.”

Kenobi left. There was nothing more Maul needed to say, so he simply sifted on his hover chair, and sighed. At least the Jedi had listened to what he had to say.


	6. Mustafar AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Prompt - Star Wars: Obi-Wan, phoenix.

Fire. Lava and heat. It surrounded him. There was nothing that wasn’t red- save for his lightsaber, and his brother’s. 

Obi-Wan stared through the heat shimmer at Anakin. At Vader. No, at Anakin. Obi-Wan might be fighting a Sith, but he couldn’t see it. All he could see was his brother. Anakin. 

Obi-Wan didn’t even try to attack. He couldn’t bring himself to. For all that Master Yoda had sent him to find Anakin, to find a Sith, Obi-Wan…

He couldn’t do it.

Anakin seemed to realize that, and his furious offence slowed. He smirked as the piece of metal they were on drifted down the lava flow. The fight slowed, until they were in a loose saber lock, staring at each other over the blue blades.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin-Vader-Anakin said, the first word spoken since they’d exited the Separatist base. 

“Don’t,” Obi-Wan warned. He knew what Anakin was going to say. It was obvious.

“You can’t bring yourself to kill me,” Anakin said. “You don’t even care that I’m a Sith Lord now. You just can’t kill me.”

“You’re my brother, Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “How can I, when I still love you?”

Anakin smiled. “You don’t have to, you know.”

Obi-Wan knew, he just knew, what Anakin was going to ask. And it… after feeling the rest of the Jedi die, after returning to Coruscant, only to realize that Anakin had had a hand in the deaths of their fellow Jedi, after following the trail to Mustafar, he was on the edge. 

It wouldn’t take much for him to Fall. He knew it. He didn’t want it. (He wanted it. Force, but it was tempting.)

Obi-Wan disengaged from the saber lock, and jumped to the shore.

Anakin waited, the small platform drifting past, until he too could jump safely, well away from Obi-Wan’s lightsaber.

“Come with me, Obi-Wan. Learn what I’ve learned. Know what I know. We can change things, you and I, make the world better.”

Obi-Wan let out a shuddering breath. “I… I can’t, Anakin. I’m a Jedi!”

Anakin shook his head. “What is there left of the Jedi, Obi-Wan? Why would you cling to that? You can be free!” Anakin reached out through the bond they still shared, and allowed the Darkness to flare around and through them. “You can be strong enough to keep people safe!”

Obi-Wan shuddered. He couldn’t decide… he couldn’t… he…

Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and reached out to Anakin, who took his hand. 

And like the phoenix of myth, Obi-Wan rose from the ashes of his life as a Jedi, born anew in the Darkness.


	7. Vader: on Solo and the Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That embarrassing sound you make when one of your favorite fic authors is taking prompts: something with Han and Vader, where Vader approves of his daughter's choice of boyfriend.
> 
> Notes: Canon, somehow. I’m not sure why this one insisted on canon, but it did. That means that Vader doesn’t actually know Leia is his daughter.

Darth Vader watched as the Princess and the smuggler comforted each other in their cell. Their pain was broadcasting out to the Force, and his son would soon feel it and come to find them.

Right now, however, he watched his son’s friends. Solo, the smuggler, was clearly the more injured, but he was trying to play it down and not worry the princess as much. Brave, considerate, but ultimately futile. Organa was not going to stop worrying. 

Solo was much more than his file would suggest. He cared for his companions. He worried about Luke, now that he knew this was a trap for the boy. He loved the princess. He had left a promising career in the Imperial Navy over a Wookie slave. He didn’t seem like much, and Vader had fallen into the trap of underestimating the man. Not his skills, no, but his character.

For all that he came from a humble background, the man was perfect for Leia Organa. He challenged her, kept up with her, and supported her. Vader wondered for a moment what Bail Organa would have thought, but dismissed it. It didn’t matter.

It was a shame Solo and Organa were on the wrong side of this war, because they were a team to be reckoned with. Vader knew what would happen, but he hoped Solo survived, and not just for Luke’s sake. Some small corner of his mind wanted the princess to be happy, and he knew that she would be with Solo.

Vader turned away from the vidfeed. Enough. He didn’t need to get trapped in his contemplations of the princess once again. He had a trap to prepare for his son.


	8. Qui-Gon and the Events of You Shall Become (Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui-gon's ghost reacting to the events of you shall become me
> 
> As you can tell, this is in the same universe as "You Shall Become (Me) which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6113875/chapters/14013484). If you haven't read it, you... might be a bit confused.
> 
> I’m afraid that my first thought on this one would be that his reaction would be something like “BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA‼‼‼‼‼‼‼” I’m not sure that that idea is wrong, but here’s what else I came up with. It’s set sometime in either the future or an AU of You Shall Become (Me).

Anakin sat back as he shut down the Sith holocron and glanced at Obi-Wan. “It’s…”

“Not a Dark technique at all,” Obi-Wan finished. “The way the Sith don’t lose themselves in the Force is…”

“It was a Jedi technique at first,” Anakin continued. “One that was lost to the Jedi. And…”

“Can you actually hear me now that you know it’s possible?” 

They stared at each other, then turned to the unused third chair in the room.

It… wasn’t unused. A man, surrounded by the faintest shimmer of the Light Side smiled at them.

Obi-Wan gasped. “Master…” he whispered.

“Yes, Obi-Wan. I’m here,” the Ghost said. “I’ve always been here.”

“Master Qui-Gon?” Anakin asked shakily. 

Qui-Gon Jinn nodded. “Hello, Anakin,” he said.

“Master, I’m… I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon frowned. “For what? You’ve have absolutely nothing to apologize for. You are a great Jedi Master, Obi-Wan, and you raised a great Jedi Knight.”

“But…” Obi-Wan gestured at the Sith holocron. “I’m…”

Qui-Gon smirked. “Oh yes, that,” he said. “It doesn’t make you any less of a Jedi, Obi-Wan. Nor you, Anakin.” His lips twitched as he very carefully did not laugh. “It’s not anything I would have expected, but you are using it for the defense of the galaxy. Why would I care about anything else?”

Qui-Gon smiled at them. “I’m so proud of you both!”


	9. De-aged Obi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Star wars: Obi-Wan is de-aged

Thirteen year old Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker stared at Thirteen year old Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. “Um…” Anakin managed.

“Who are you?” Obi-Wan asked. “And where’s my master?”

Anakin took a deep breath as he studied Obi-Wan. The… other Padawan was dressed very much like Anakin was, his braid only a little shorter than Anakin’s. Anakin took another breath and released it. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “My master is gone, too. You just appeared, and he was gone.”

Obi-Wan relaxed slightly. “Oh,” he said. He studied Anakin. “We look like we’re the same age, but I don’t remember you from the temple.”

Anakin shrugged. “I don’t remember you, either,” Anakin said, mostly truthfully. He hadn’t ever seen a picture of Obi-Wan at this age, anyway.

“I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Obi-Wan said. He held out his hand.

“I’m Anakin Skywalker,” Anakin replied, taking the hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“So… kidnapping?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I… don’t think so,” Anakin said. “We’re in the same place I just was, only my Master was here.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “Alright, where are we?”

“Calcoraan,” Anakin said. “Master and I were overseeing some negotiations between the three great houses. We finished yesterday, and our transport comes tomorrow. Master wanted us to have a day to ourselves, so he was going to take me to the nearby museum. Where were you?”

Obi-Wan scowled. “Rodia,” he said. “We’d just finished a quick escort run for the Senator.”

Anakin scowled in return. “Weird,” he said.

“I… think we should contact the temple,” Obi-Wan said, though he didn’t look very enthusiastic about it. “My Master will worry, and I bet yours will too.”

Anakin sighed but nodded. “I’ll do it,” he said. “But I think you should come with me.”

Obi-Wan nodded. They headed back to the hotel Anakin and Master Obi-Wan had been staying at, and, avoiding anyone else, into their room.

Anakin headed for the computer, but he felt a wave of shock from Obi-Wan before he could turn it on. He whirled around. Obi-Wan was staring at the newsplast, still folded on one of the beds. “Its…”

Anakin hurried over. “What is it?” he asked in a rush. 

“Sixteen years,” Obi-Wan said. “It’s sixteen years later than I remember.”

Anakin winced. He should have remembered that Obi-Wan had left the plast there. “Oh,” he said.

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed and he turned to Anakin. “You knew,” he accused.

Anakin nodded unhappily. “My master is Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he admitted. “You’re my master. Or you will be.”

Obi-Wan sat down and stared at Anakin.

“How?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Anakin said. “You were fine, we were heading for the museum, and the next, we stepped into that alley and you were my age!”

“But…” Obi-Wan took a deep breath. Anakin could feel him calling on the Force for calm. “It’s not time travel, then,” he said. “It’s something else.”

Anakin nodded. “I think you’re just him… but younger,” he said.

“I think… you might be right,” Obi-Wan replied. “It feels right, anyway.”

“I think we should still call the council,” Anakin said, changing the subject. “They…”

Obi-Wan grimaced. “Right,” he said. He frowned at him. “So, you’re my Padawan?”

“I’m Knight Kenobi’s Padawan,” Anakin corrected. “The man you became.”

Obi-Wan waved his hand. “Fair enough. When did I- will I- oh, whatever. When did you become my Padawan?”

Anakin frowned. “You… promised you’d teach me,” he said. “So you are. And Master Obi-Wan is the best Master in the temple.”

Padawan Obi-Wan smiled faintly. “Master Qui-Gon is the best,” he disagreed.

Anakin blinked, because he wasn’t sure how to answer that. “Maybe when you’re his student,” he finally retorted. “But you’re the better master now.” And that was the truth. Obi-Wan was the best Master in the temple.

Obi-Wan seemed to realize he was telling the truth, and sighed. “Thank you, Anakin,” he said. “But I think…”

“Yeah,” Anakin said. He really didn’t want to contact the Council, but they needed to know.

He set up the call and Obi-Wan came over to stand at his side. Thankfully, the attending Padawan put them through to the Council right away.   
“Padawan Skywalker what is the…” Master Windu trailed off as he saw Obi-Wan right next to Anakin.

“Masters,” they chorused.

“We think it’s something that just made Master Obi-Wan younger,” Anakin continued. “He doesn’t remember anything past his age.”

“Master Qui-Gon and I were on a mission to Rodia, Masters,” Obi-Wan confirmed. “And then I was standing next to Anakin.”

The masters on the other end of the connection were quiet for a long moment.

Finally Yoda leaned forward. “Coming to you, I am. Stay in your hotel, you will. Arrive, I will, in two days.”

“Yes master,” they chorused again.

The connection cut off, but not before they could hear the start of some sort of argument.

Anakin flinched. “I hope we don’t get in trouble,” he said.

“It’s not our fault,” Obi-Wan replied.

“They won’t care,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan gave him an odd look, but dismissed it. 

“We’ll be fine,” Obi-Wan said. “We’re Jedi, after all.”

Anakin smiled. He liked this version of Obi-Wan a lot. “We are,” he agreed. They were Jedi. And the two of them, only thirteen or not, would be able to handle this.


	10. Daemon fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Star Wars characters have familiars (ie, His Dark Materials).

“So… I’ve been meaning to ask you something, kid,” Han Solo said as he sat down. His familiar, a dark green wolf-dog, who had never introduced herself or spoken, huffed as she sat down as well.

Luke Skywalker looked over at them. “Yeah?” he asked as Neorah twined herself around his arm. 

“What is she?” Han asked. “I mean… I know she’s a snake, but most people who have snakes aren’t… like you.”

“ A Tatooine sand snake,” Luke said. “They’re not like regular snakes. Yeah, they’re venomous, but their venom is used in a lot of medicines as well. It’s anti-viral. And most Tatooine sand snakes don’t attack anyone, unless someone is threatening their families.” He grinned. “What about yours?”

Han blinked before grinned. “She’s a Corellian wolf-dog,” he said. 

“Ah,” Luke said. “The ones that are supposed to be really independent, but loyal if you’re loyal to them?”

Han nodded, looking down at the table. “Yeah,” he said.

Luke smirked. “Fits,” he said.

“Aw, shut up,” Han said. 

Luke sat back. “It does, Han,” he repeated. Neorah chuckled against his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For the record, though I never mentioned it in the story, Vader/Anakin also has a Sand Snake, though his is black and scarred, Leia has what is basically the Alderaanian equivalent to a swan- graceful and beautiful, but dangerous if you threaten them, and Chewbacca has a tree spider of some kind.)


	11. Light the Darkness with Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second prompt (if allowed): Star Wars: Obi-Wan, Anakin, any. Should Darkness come I'll light the night with stars.

_There were no stars in the sky. The stars were dead._

_Stars die, and they’ve all died. Light was gone. There was no Light!_

Fifteen year-old Anakin Skywalker rocketed upward in his bed, screaming.

His master ran in the room. “Anakin!”

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan blankly for a moment. “They’re gone,” he said. “The stars, the stars are gone.”

“Padawan, the stars are still here,” Obi-Wan said.

“But, they’ll all be gone,” Anakin replied. He stared at his master. “All of them. The stars will die, and there will be nothing to replace them. No Light in the Darkness.”

Obi-Wan shuddered. “Anakin, listen to me. The stars are still there. There is still light in the darkness. There will always be light in the darkness.”

Anakin blinked. “Promise me!” he said. “If the Darkness comes, you’ll light up the night with stars.”

Obi-Wan paused. This… this all seemed too much like a prophetic dream to him. And what were the stars? But… there was only one thing to say. “I will,” Obi-Wan said. “Even if it’s just one, there will always be a star to guide you, Padawan.”

_Many years later_

Obi-Wan and Anakin stood next to each other in the Force. “You did it, Master. You lit the night with stars, just like you promised,” Anakin finally said.

There were two stars- twins in the night sky, filling the galaxy with Light. Luke and Leia.


	12. Jedi Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedi bedtime stories and lullabies. Bonus points if Obi-Wan ever told/sang to Anakin.

“Alright, Anakin. I have a story for you. I first heard it when I was in the creche, younger than you. It’s one of the stories the teaching masters tell the younglings to explain some of our tenets . And yes, I know you’re older than I was, but I thought you might like the story.

“Now then… A very long time ago, when the Jedi Order was much younger, and the rules were different, two Jedi were married, and they had two sons. They loved each other and were already planning to train their sons when they were old enough. When the oldest was four, and the youngest was just six months old, they were attacked. The man could feel the Darkness as the woman fought to keep a Sith Lord from taking the baby.

“She succeeded, but she died in the attempt. The man knew it had been a Sith, though no one believed him. He took his sons and left the Jedi Order. He trained his sons to become Sith Hunters, and they traveled the galaxy in a small ship. They were amazingly successful, but the life they lived was hard.

“Yes, Anakin, even harder than the regular Jedi life, because they didn’t have help from the rest of the Order.

“And then the Sith that had killed the woman returned. He still wanted the younger boy- now a man grown. He killed the father while the brothers watched, before wounding the brothers enough for him to escape.

“The brothers chased him across the galaxy, further and further from civilization. They ran him down in on a dead moon, and there, faced off against the Sith and his strongest acolyte. The Sith taunted them both, claiming first one, then the other would die. He and his acolyte wounded the brothers, horribly. And then… he found the older one’s weakness. His acolyte was poised to kill the younger one. 

“The Sith stopped his acolyte, and promised the older one the younger one could stay alive, if the older one joined him. The older brother hesitated, but eventually agreed, kneeling before the Sith Lord. He pledged himself to the Darkness, and let it in. The younger brother was devastated, and everyone could feel it. The younger brother pushed himself up and impaled the acolyte on his lightsaber. He was injured, but his only thought was to get his revenge.

“No, Anakin, he knew his brother had turned by then, but he didn’t care.

“The Sith was laughing, because he knew that to have one brother was to have them both. The younger brother, however, knew something else. If he killed the Sith, his parents would be avenged. He didn’t hesitate, and with hate and anger in his heart, he killed the Sith Lord who had killed his parents and corrupted his brother.

“Yes, Anakin. That doomed him as well.

“The brothers knew they had Fallen, but they no longer cared. Their anger turned on the Jedi Order, on those who had never believed their father. They took over the Sith’s own empire, and began a war that raged for nearly ten years before they were finally defeated.

“As to their names… I’m afraid those have been lost to history. Most only know them as the Sith Brothers. And they are one of the reasons why attachment is forbidden. Because of attachment, an entire family was lost to either death or the Dark Side, and a war that ravaged the galaxy was started.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. Do you have any questions?

“What other stories are there? Oh, Padawan mine, there are hundreds of them. I think, perhaps, as long as I can, I’ll tell you one every evening. How does that sound? 

“Good. Now, how’s your history homework coming?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm… yes, I did take a lot of the ideas from Supernatural. Not all of them, but a lot of them. You have to admit, that to the Jedi, the Winchesters are an excellent cautionary tale on the dangers of attachment.


	13. Desert Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan in the desert. Anakin in the desert. Parallels and perpendiculars.

Nine years, Anakin had lived on this Hellhole. He had never seen rain. He had never known water to be free. The only thing that made this life bearable was his mother.

_Nineteen years Obi-Wan had lived on this Hellhole. He hadn’t seen rain in as long. Paying for water was foreign at first. The only thing that made this life bearable was young Luke._

Racing was fun, but the sand always managed to get past his goggles and into his eyes.

_Watching Luke race was going to give him a heart attack one of these days._

Pallies were his favorite fruit, but he hated the taste of the much cheaper drop melons.

_Pallies were his new favorite fruit, but he missed Somna berries._

He could fix anything, and often did. Watto often let nearby moisture farmers hire him to fix their vaporators. He was good at it. He’d come up with half a dozen new ways to keep the vital machines running.

_He didn’t like fixing things, but he needed to, just to survive. His vaporators didn’t fix themselves. He often found himself remembering Anakin’s lessons on how to fix things._

Meat was a luxury he only got when Watto had a good month. It was never a lot, but when they had meat, Shmi made stews and curries that allowed them to eat it for several days.

_Meat was a luxury he only got when he was able to draw down extra water and sell it. It was never a lot, but when he had meat, he found himself resorting to Anakin’s recipes to make it stretch for longer periods._

He had friends, but they all knew that one or another could be sold away at any moment.

_He couldn’t afford friends. Any he made would just be in danger._

He was not going to always be a slave. He’d be free one day, and then he’d free everyone.

_He was alone in the desert, but he was free, unlike the rest of the galaxy._

He was going to leave one day.

_He was going to leave one day._


	14. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anakin confesses to the council that he killed the Tuskens

“Masters… I am not worthy to be a Knight,” Anakin Skywalker said. “Not a Jedi at all,” he added. He was kneeling in front of Yoda in the old Jedi’s quarters. The only other beings there were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu.

Yoda and Windu were all of the council that could be gathered when Anakin had requested a meeting. The Padawan had only just returned from escorting Senator Amidala back home to Naboo when he’d told his master that he needed to speak to the council.

“Why do you think that, Padawan Skywalker?” Windu asked.

Anakin’s voice was shaky, but he wasn’t going to stop now. “Masters, during my time guarding Senator Amidala, I had visions- visions of my mother on Tatooine, suffering. The Senator and I traveled to my home planet. I discovered my mother had been freed, and she was now married. But nearly a month prior, she had been taken hostage by Tusken Raiders- locals who do not get along with the rest of the people on Tatooine. I tracked them down… and found my mother just in time to watch her die.” He paused and swallowed. “She… she knew me, and then she was… gone,” he swallowed again. “She’d been tortured to death, Masters.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan breathed, soft sympathy in his tone and feel in the Force. Anakin didn’t look up from the floor.

“I…” Anakin shook his head. He closed his eyes and reached out into the Force for peace. “I… I didn’t react well,” he finally managed. He shook his head at the understatement. “No,” he said. “I completely lost control, and I killed every single Tusken Raider in that camp. I…”

Yoda sighed, long and low. Anakin carefully did not try to tell what anyone in the room was thinking. He knew what they were thinking. Obi-Wan would be shocked and disappointed, and Windu and Yoda would both think that they were expecting him to do something like that.

He waited, expecting only their condemnation.

It was Windu who spoke first. “Skywalker,” he said. “Do you think you’re the only Jedi who’s done something like that?” he finally said.

Anakin blinked. “No, master. I can’t have been, or the warnings against it wouldn’t exist.”

“Yes, indeed,” Windu knelt down next to him. “Anakin,” he continued, his voice warmer than Anakin had ever heard it. “You told us. You know you did something wrong, and yes, you will need to atone for it. You will need to work through your anger, and hate, and the full council will need to decide on your punishment and the restitution you will need to provide. But first, I want to tell you about my first trip to Haruun Kal.”


	15. Rex and Cody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/head canon! As kids, Rex was the one following the rules all the time while Cody was the wild, defiant youngling. The journey from a clone like Dogma to the rules-shattering second to Skywalker, and the defiant youngling with an impressive scar to Kenobi's prescise right hand has to be quite an adventure.

CT-7567 was a glitch. For whatever reason, he had a genetic mistake that gave him pale blond hair, quite unlike his brothers’ dark hair. And he knew that any glitch had to prove that they didn’t have any other problems. He never participated in the various games other clones came up with. He never wandered into restricted areas. He excelled in his studies and the war games. He couldn’t afford to do anything else.

CC-2224 was a complete success. He had never had any suspicion focused on him. He was a normal clone, with no unexpected glitches. He delighted in fairly innocent mischief. A clever prank wasn’t really a problem- in fact, sometimes, it was considered good training.

CT-7567 was an excellent trooper. Captain of his company, perfectly by the book, never without any faults. His men were good men, and he was just waiting to be assigned to a Jedi. And then they lost ten men in a firefight. For days afterwards, CT-7867 tried to figure out what went wrong. Nothing had. They’d done everything by the book. If… if Ct-7567 had just tried something different, if he’d put some of his brothers up on the hills the way CT-8747 had suggested, he and nine others would still be alive.

CC-2224 was an excellent leader. He worked well with Commander Skywalker and General Kenobi. They were a wonderful team. And then the General and the Commander are captured and CC-2224 and his men have to get them back. They do… but a lot of brothers die. For days afterward, CC-2224 tries to figure out what went wrong. And he finds plenty. If only he’d done things by the book, so many of his brothers would still be alive.

Captain Rex loves working with General Skywalker. He’s learned so many tactics that are absolutely not by the book, and so many of his brothers have stayed alive because of it. (In secret, he removes that damnable chip.)

Commander Cody loves working with General Kenobi. So the Jedi is a bit unorthodox, but most of the time, they both want to do things the same way, and so many of his brothers have stayed alive because of it. (He never thinks to remove his chip.)


	16. Sith Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon/prompt for You Shall Become (Me) - after Obi-Wan and Anakin leave the Sith temple, the guardian begins fantasizing about how awesome this revival of the true Sith Order will be. Problem is - somehow said fantasies end up somehow getting transmitted to Obi-Wan and Anakin (maybe because Anakin became a true Sith there, and Obi-Wan catches the fantasies through their bond). At first, they freak out, but then they realize... a lot of these ideas are actually pretty good ones.
> 
> Yes, you do want to read You Shall Become (Me) before reading this one. It'll probably make more sense.

Anakin woke up and stared at the ceiling. This was becoming entirely too common. He rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Padmé, and pulled out the small datapad he used after one of these dreams. He padded out into the living room and sat down. 

He made some quick notes on the dream- a school system, used to indoctrinate children into believing in the Sith- and sighed. The school system looked like it’d be a good idea, so long as what was taught was actually the truth.

His comlink chimed. “Skywalker,” he said quietly.

“A school system?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin sighed. “Yeah,” he said. “Where are these things coming from?” he asked. “I mean… most of them have at least a kernel of a good idea, but the whole focus on glorifying the Sith is getting annoying.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I don’t know, Anakin,” he said. “Do you ever get the impression that it’s…”

“Entirely too happy about the idea of the Sith running everything?” Anakin finished.

“Exactly,” Obi-Wan said sourly.

Anakin sighed. “I don’t like it,” he admitted. Somehow, it was easier to say that when Obi-Wan was just a voice over the comm.

“Neither do I,” Obi-Wan said. “I just can’t figure out what the point is. We’re not doing anything with it- well. We’re not doing anything that gives us more power. We take the good parts, and leave the bad.”

“At least we’ve got some good ideas out of it,” Anakin said.

“Right.”

They were silent for a long time. “I suppose we just continue on,” Obi-Wan said. “I’m certainly not going to tell the Council.”

“Thank you,” Anakin replied.

“Get some sleep, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “Tell Padmé the new ideas in the morning, and then we have a sparring session with your Padawan after my Council meeting.”

“See you tomorrow, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said in response. He turned off his com at the same moment he heard a click indicating Obi-Wan had done the same thing.

At least the dreams were giving them some good ideas.


	17. Homework (Jedi Style)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 'verse where Anakin tells the council about killing the tuskens - Mace helping him find balance
> 
> Notes: This takes place in the same universe as Chapter 14

Padawan Anakin Skywalker looked up from his datapad as the door to the cockpit opened. “Master Windu,” he greeted the other man with a genuine pleasure he had never expected to feel. He and Mace Windu were on a mission without Anakin’s own master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. In the past few months, Anakin had spent a lot of time with the older Jedi, learning how to control his own temper, just like Mace had had to learn when he was younger.

“Padawan Skywalker,” Mace replied. “How is your assignment coming?”

Anakin grimaced. “Not well,” he admitted reluctantly. “I can’t seem to figure out a way Knight Lettic can keep from killing all her captors, let alone regain some of her calm. It’s not a story I’ve come across during my studies, so I don’t know what she actually did.”

Mace nodded. “It’s not an easy puzzle,” he said. “I never came to a satisfactory conclusion when I was studying her missions.”

Anakin looked down. “What did she do?” he asked.

Mace sighed. “She tricked one of them into thinking she had died, then killed three of the ones sent to check, then stole their only hyperspace capable ship. She left the remainder trapped on their planet. By the time the Judicial of the time arrived, all but one of them was dead, mostly by slow starvation. The last one was a Gand, who didn’t need quite the same sustenance the rest did.”

Anakin looked down, but he couldn’t say he was upset. Knight Lettic had been held captive for three months, treated horribly the entire time. She’d been kept as a slave, and he would always feel that slaves should do whatever they could do to defy their “masters”, even if the Jedi didn’t always feel the same.

Mace dropped a hand to land on Anakin’s shoulder. “You don’t think she was wrong to do it,” he said.

“No, Master Windu,” Anakin said. “They were pirates and slavers.”

The other man sighed. “And you believe all slavers should die.”

“I know it, Master Windu,” Anakin said. “They are scum. They take what they should not, and hold the lives of others in their filthy hands. They should all be hunted down like vermin. They aren’t worthy of the title sentient.” He looked up cautiously, sure he was going to see condemnation on Windu’s face.

He only saw sympathetic understanding. “You have the right to that opinion, Anakin,” he said. “I only wish you had voiced it years ago.”

“I couldn’t,” Anakin said. “I… first I figured…”

Mace squeezed his shoulder. “You thought you were still a slave, and by the time you realized you weren’t, it had become habit.”

Anakin nodded. “It took me a long time to realize that if I wanted to leave, I could, and no one would stop me. That master was a title of respect, not a title of hatred.”

“And that is only one way in which we failed you, Anakin,” Mace said. “But now…” he paused as the console beeped and Anakin swung back to face the instruments.

“Two minutes to reversion to real space,” Anakin reported. 

Mace dropped down into the copilot’s seat. “You’re getting better at releasing your anger, Anakin,” he said. “And you are learning how to deal with your hatred. You’re doing well, and both Obi-Wan and I are proud of how you’re handling your probation.”

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin said.

“Just remember,” Mace continued. “I need you to play the dueful Padawan for this mission, so that the Hutts will underestimate you and you can slip away to do some investigation. And if a few slaves happen to go missing, well, I’m sure you had nothing to do with it.”

Anakin smiled.


	18. Imperial Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Obi-Wan is Palpatine's unknown (and unknowing) son.

Emperor Palpatine, Lord Sidious, looked out of the throne room windows and at Imperial Center.

All of it, his. All of it, the Sith Order’s. Finally. The Jedi were gone, and the Sith ruled triumphant.

The ordinary people of the galaxy didn’t even know the Sith ruled.

Sidious knew that the complete and total victory was only due to one random day in the Senate, and what he’d discovered that day. Otherwise, his total victory over the Jedi would have been decades away.

The door to the throne room opened behind him, and he heard two sets of footsteps approach, before the rustling that told him the two people had knelt before his throne.

He knew who it was, of course. How could he not? The two he had worked so hard to pull from the Jedi, the two who were so very perfect.

His son, and his apprentice.

His perfect son, who he had never expected, and his apprentice, so loyal to them both. He turned to face them. Blond and red heads bowed down before him, their black cloaks flared out around their feet as they waited on their knees.

“Rise,” he said. “I trust you have good news for me?”

His son smiled at him. “Of course, Father,” Obi-Wan Kenobi said, yellow eyes glinting in the light. “It’s over. Lord Vader killed the last of the Jedi.”

His apprentice lowered his identical yellow eyes. “I could not have done it without you, my prince,” Vader avowed. “You kept those traitorous clones busy.”

Sidious smiled at them both. “Good,” he said. “Well done, both of you. Go and rest. Return to me tomorrow and we will begin to deal with those foolish rebels.”

“Yes Father,” Obi-Wan said.

“Yes, my Master,” Vader replied. 

They left and Sidious sighed. It was such a good thing he’d discovered that Obi-Wan was his son less than a week after they’d all returned from Naboo. He might not have recognized his potential otherwise.

And that might have been a disaster for the Empire. To have Obi-Wan Kenobi as an enemy was deadly. Sidious was glad he realized it in time.


	19. I have a son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the Palps finds out Obi-Wan is his son AU? Like when he initially finds him? 
> 
> Note: This is in the same universe as Chapter 18.

Chancellor Palpatine smiled slightly as he felt Anakin Skywalker’s uninhibited presence enter the Senate Dome for the first time since he’d returned to Coruscant a week ago. The boy was… he was entirely too Light, of course, but still he was powerful and somehow refreshing to feel. And there were hints of Darkness within him. A second later, Palpatine felt a more controlled presence beside Anakin’s. Anakin’s Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

That presence was less welcome, but even weeks after the Battle of Naboo, the young man still had traces of Darkness within him. How the Jedi didn’t see them, Darth Sidious didn’t know.

Granted, Sidious had no idea how the Jedi hadn’t seen the Sith moving in the galaxy in the last thousand years, but he’d always taken advantage of it.

He altered course, grateful he didn’t have anything urgent to attend to, to intercept young Anakin and Kenobi.

Sidious kept the pleasant look on his face as he tried to untangle what he was feeling from Kenobi. He hadn’t spent much time in the young man’s presence without other Jedi nearby. His was a strong- very strong- presence. Perhaps the Jedi was as strong as Sidious himself, or could be. He was well trained and well shielded. And, of course, there was that lingering Darkness. What had happened when the boy had killed Maul? The reports from the Jedi Council had been fairly well detailed, but they didn’t take Kenobi’s feelings into account.

Had the boy Fallen, if only briefly, during the fight? It would have happened after Maul had stabbed Jinn, of course. That… actually boded well, for Anakin. If the Jedi were so foolish as to leave his training to a man who had already Fallen, even if he had pulled himself back, it would only make things easier for Sidious. He might not actually have to use Dooku as he had planned.

He continued to sort through what he was feeling. And then it hit him. He was drawn to the young man. Kenobi had a Force Sense that reminded him of…

It was only through long practice that kept the astonishment from his face.

Not possible. It was absolutely not possible. And yet, the Force was singing of the rightness of his thoughts. He had a son, a strong, trained son. 

A Jedi, yes, but the Darkness told Sidious that such a minor issue could be changed. No son of the Sith Master would ever remain a Jedi, he was sure.

And what of Anakin? That boy, with his amazing strength, could not remain a Jedi either. Sidious managed to avoid a gleeful grin. He had plans to change, and some modified instructions to send to Kamino. He also had to find a way to make sure what he was feeling was the truth. A discrete DNA test was in order, even as he knew the Force wasn’t lying. 

And he would have to get to know the man his son was. He’d need to find a way to Turn him. He turned a corner, and there they were. His son, and his son’s apprentice. “Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker,” he said, as though he were surprised to see them.

“Chancellor,” Obi-Wan said, as he bowed. Anakin quickly copied Obi-Wan.

“I wasn’t aware you were back on Coruscant,” Palpatine said. “Would the two of you like to join me? I was about to take a meal.”

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, just a hint of pleading on his face. Sidious could practically hear the boy’s growling stomach from here. Obi-Wan glanced down at Anakin and nodded. “We’re honored, your Excellency,” he replied.

“Excellent, Excellent,” Palpatine said. “My office is just this way. Tell me, Anakin, have you ever had nerf cutlets? I know you come from a desert planet, and nerf require plenty of water and plants.”

“No, sir,” Anakin said. “Master Obi-Wan?”

“Nerf cutlets are very good, Padawan,” Obi-Wan reassured the boy as they joined Palpatine. “I think you’ll like them.”

The boy brightened. Sidious allowed himself to smile, seemingly at the child’s enthusiasm, but really at the beginnings of the bond he could feel between the two younger Force users. That would make things easier for him. Of course, he’d have to make sure they were loyal to him as well. It wouldn’t do to have them turn against him. They were, after all, going to be Sith, and powerful ones at that.

He was already scheming. No son of his would be a Jedi, nor would he die in the Light. The boy would turn, and he would bring his Padawan with him.

It was only a matter of time.


	20. Not Very Subtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You two thought you were subtle? Anakin, I've known about you two since the beginning!" Said Obi-Wan

“How did you know to go to Padmé after the Temple, Obi-Wan?” Anakin Skywalker asked. It was something he’d wanted to know the answer to for decades, ever since Mustafar. He had never expected to get the answer, but now, even if they were both dead and in the Force, he could ask.

Obi-Wan Kenobi snorted, though he really didn’t need to. “I knew you were Attached to her, I knew she was Attached to you, though I turned a blind eye to the particulars. I thought she would know where you were. And then I was confronted with a pregnant Padmé Amidala.”

“You… knew?” Anakin asked, though he wasn’t entirely surprised. He’d suspected that Obi-Wan had guessed something.

“Anakin, of course I knew. It was my job to know. I never said anything, because she made you happy, and, then and now, that was important. You needed her, just as you needed me, just as you needed Ahsoka.”

“But… we hid. We were careful. We wanted to be subtle.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “You were not hidden. Oh, maybe from someone who didn’t know you, but… I know you. I practically raised you for ten years. You two thought you were subtle? Anakin, I knew about you two since the beginning. You were not subtle to me.”

“But…”

“I’m quite sure the majority of the Jedi missed it, though,” he mused. “Most of the council certainly did. I wasn’t going to enlighten them.”

“Oh… Obi-Wan…” Anakin breathed. “I should have trusted you, and not Palatine.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Perhaps,” he said. “But I didn’t do that good a job of showing you could. I’m sorry. But… I was never surprised by your relationship with Padmé. I was glad of it, even at the end.”

Anakin looked out in the Force, at his son and his daughter. His amazing children. Padmé’s wonderful, miraculous children. “So was I.”


	21. Darkness doesn't always mean "evil"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars fic prompt: Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme. "Dark does not equal evil."

Padmé Amidala eyed the two Jedi as they were led into her study. Subtly, of course, she didn’t want them to realize that she was studying them so closely, nor, even, that she was there.

She was hidden, both by a panel disguised as a wall, and in the Force. Anakin Skywalker quickly removed both his own and Obi-Wan Kenobi’s binders as the guards left. Obi-Wan glanced around. “This isn’t a Separatist facility,” he said quietly.

Anakin nodded. “It’s Nubian in design,” he agreed. “The way the panels are carved, and the plants- they’re from Naboo too. The guards were clearly wearing Nubian designs. So whoever runs this facility is either from Naboo or wants to frame someone from Naboo.”

Padmé smiled. Her husband had learned so much about her culture.

“You’re right, Anakin,” she announced as the panel slid away. “I’m sorry for the deception, gentlemen, but this is not an official Republic visit and I couldn’t have any records.”

“Padmé?”

“Senator Amidala?” 

There was something that made her want to laugh at the identical sounds of confusion in their voices. “Please, sit. I have some tai being prepared. This will be a long conversation.” She was still controlling her presence in the Force. For a moment, no one moved, before Anakin took a careful seat on one of the chairs. Obi-Wan took another, and Padmé took the third, arranging her dress as she did so to hide the slight bulge, but only out of habit.

There was a reason she was doing this now, after all, and the two Jedi were about to learn her reasons.

She waited until Dormé had brought in the tai and then left before speaking. Once all three of them had cups, she sighed. “I’m sorry I had your lightsabers taken, they’ll be returned when we’re done.

Obi-Wan nodded, Anakin sighed before nodding as well.

“First of all, I had hoped to delay this by another year or so, but… events have made that impossible,” she said. “I cannot allow an enemy of mine to remain in power the way he is. He will destroy my family if I do not stop him.”

Anakin’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything.

She glanced at Obi-Wan, who had frowned in that particular way that meant he was thinking hard before turning her attention solely to Anakin. There was no way to soften this blow, not now. “I’m pregnant,” she said.

Anakin’s jaw dropped. He knew exactly what she was saying. “Padmé,” he breathed.

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose. “Senator…” he cut himself off.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do this any other way, and I need your help. Both of you.”

“Who is your enemy?” Anakin asked.

Padmé looked down. “I…” she shook her head. “He’s powerful, strong in the Force. The…” she took a deep breath. “Gentlemen, hate me if you wish, but you must know that the history of the Sith that the wider galaxy knows about is wrong. Only the insane ones, the power hungry ones, ever come to the attention of the Jedi and the Republic. The Sith largely keep out of galactic affairs, or serve in a manner that allows them to use their power safely, hidden from the Jedi. My enemy is not one of these. He believes himself to be the only Sith Master in the galaxy, and he desires to rule it. Most Sith… we are Dark, but we are not Evil.”

Anakin’s eyes kept getting wider and wider throughout her speech, but she couldn’t read Obi-Wan at all.

“You,” Obi-Wan said. “You’re…”

She released the hold she had kept on her Force presence since she had learned how. The Darkness, now released, mingled with Obi-Wan’s Light and Anakin’s near perfect Gray. Both men started, but… she knew they could feel the rightness in her. She was not evil.

“How many?” Anakin asked.

Padmé shook her head. “We don’t keep exact track of our numbers,” she said. “Hundreds, perhaps. Not nearly as many Jedi, and many of us are only strong enough in the Force to learn.”

Obi-Wan looked troubled. “Why are you telling us this?”

“My Sith enemy. He is strong, strong enough that he could have been a Jedi. I… he wants to destroy my family. Take my… my husband and turn him.” Anakin jumped slightly. “He would destroy my child, if he knew the little one was there. And even if he doesn’t know about my child, I don’t want him to rule a galaxy they would grow up in.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “Sidious, then,” he said. “Dooku’s master.”

She nodded. “I know who he is.”

Anakin sat up. “And…”

“It took some doing, but I convinced our leaders to allow me to bring the two of you into our secrets, teach you how to hide in the Force the way we do. To…”

“You want us to join the Sith?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Not… exactly,” she said. “We have existed as long as the Jedi. There are records that suggest the first of the Sith and the first of the Jedi were the same beings.”

“I’ve seen those records,” Obi-Wan said. “One Order came from the other, though it doesn’t really say which.”

Padmé nodded. “I want you to be Jedi, Obi-Wan… Anakin. You are Jedi, and that’s as it should be. I don’t want you to be anything else. I just want you to work with us, so we can destroy the evil that has come from our Order, just as you destroy evil that come from your Order.”

“Like Krell,” Anakin said sourly.

Padmé nodded. “It’s taken me… taken us… a long time to realize Sidious was evil, not just Dark.”

“So, who is it?”

She looked over at Anakin. “I’m sorry, Anakin,” she said. “It’s… it’s Palpatine.”

Anakin paled. “No,” he whispered.

Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed Anakin’s shoulder. “Do you have proof?” he asked.

She nodded. “I do,” she said. “If I show you, and convince you, will you help me?”

Anakin took a deep breath. “Yes,” he said. “I will help you, milady, if it’s really him.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I… it goes against much of what I am, but… I can feel the rightness in this. I’ll help.”

Padmé smiled and made to stand up. Anakin reached her first to help her up. “Anakin, I’m barely three months pregnant, I’m not having any difficulties standing up yet,” she scolded.

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I take it you’re giving up your charade?” he asked.

They both looked at him. He was smiling fondly. “I still won’t tell anyone,” he promised.

Anakin seemed to take him at his word and he turned to her. His hand hovered over her belly for a moment before she nodded. “A child, Padmé,” he whispered. She could feel him choose to put aside her revelation about Palpatine in order to celebrate their child.

“Our child, Anakin,” she replied. “Our little miracle.”

He leaned down to kiss her, his hand still against that still small bulge.

And all that, more than anything, told her that she had been right to confide in him, right to recruit them both to her cause.


	22. They Have Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness is rising. They have Fallen. They are too powerful. Run, do not fight. Or you will die. They will kill you, if you try to fight. For they are Dark... and they still fight as one.

The ragged remnants of the Jedi Order spread the word, as best they could. The Empire had its inquisitors, yes, but the true threat to the Jedi was a mystery. Two… beings, cloaked and masked in black, their identities shielded in the Force, only recognizable by an overwhelming feeling of Darkness.

They were deadly. One alone was survivable, if there were enough Jedi to face that one, and the Jedi could retreat. It was said that the two together hadn’t needed the troopers help when they attacked the Jedi Temple. (That was exaggeration. It had to be.)

If one was there, run unless you had enough fighters. If both arrived, just run. 

Run, or you would die. Run, or all you cared about would be destroyed. They did not take prisoners. They did not try to turn Jedi to the Dark. They merely killed the Jedi. Whispers said they were once Jedi. Whispers said they were never Jedi. Whispers said that they were Jedi Killers. Whispers said they were Sith.

So, just two years after the Jedi purge, Ahsoka Tano, feeling that overwhelming pulse of Darkness, ran. She had been on Ithor for a resupply, but that would wait. She had already purchased and taken delivery of enough to get her through a ten day or so, and she couldn’t face the Dark being… beings, because they were both there.

She almost made it to her ship. But almost only counted in bordok shoes, droid poppers, and thermonuclear weapons, not escape.

One of the cloaked beings was waiting for her. And the other was behind her, cutting off that way out. 

The one in front nodded at her. “I knew this was your ship, Ahsoka Tano,” he said. His voice was modified by his mask, but it was distinctly male.

“What gave it away?” she asked, as she backed away from the doorway where the second one waited for her. Unfortunately, that took her away from an escape route.

“We know you, and we know what you would like to use,” the second one said, his voice, too, male.

That didn’t mean much, of course, not with those masks.

She had been told to run, when faced with these two. She had been told that she would only die if she fought. But they had cut off her escape routes, and she would not just let them kill her.

She ignited her lightsabers and held them at guard.

Her opponents exchanged glances before igniting their own red lightsabers. “We don’t have to do this,” the taller one said. 

“I won’t just lie down and die,” she snarled.

“We don’t want to kill you,” the shorter one replied. “You are not, after all, a Jedi.”

That hurt. True, she had left the Order before the end, but…

She sprung forward and the fight began.

She was immediately on the defensive, and she could feel it. She was outmatched. Just like she’d been told, they were too strong. But she wouldn’t give up. 

The fight ranged the length of the hanger her ship was in, and there was something familiar about her opponents’ fighting styles. She avoided the thought. They were, if not Sith, Dark Force users. Ones she didn’t know, and had never fought before. So the fact that she knew the taller one would use that particular block after this particular strike, or the shorter one would go this way after that feint… It meant nothing. It meant nothing that the two Dark beings were weaving around each other and never getting in each other’s way, just like… no. 

And then the taller one trapped one of her lightsabers, and the shorter had the other. She jumped away and abandoned the sabers. Before she could get far, she felt the Force wrap around her and pull her back down. She landed hard, head and montrals ringing. She looked up blearily as her opponents approached. She had to get up, or she was dead. She tried, she really did, but whatever the fall had done to her, she couldn’t concentrate.

They stood over her for a moment, before the shorter knelt down next to her and placed his hand on her forehead. The world went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke up. She wasn’t supposed to wake up. She had faced the Dark Ones, she was supposed to be dead. She turned her head to reveal a ship’s officer’s room, similar to the one she used when she had been Anakin Skywalker’s Padawan.

She sat up slowly. The taller of the Dark Ones was there, and he helped her up, and sat down next to her on the bed. “Why?” she managed.

He tilted his head down. “Why not?”

“You don’t take prisoners,” she spat. “You merely kill.”

“And normally, yes, we would just kill our opponent,” the other said from where he was leaning against the wall. He straightened and joined them, sitting on her opposite side. “But normally, our opponents are not you.”

“I’m no one special,” she said. “Like you said, I’m not even a Jedi.”

The taller one shook his head. “You’re Ahsoka Tano,” he said, drawing her attention to him.

“Our Ahsoka,” the other said, but his voice was no longer modified by the mask… and familiar. She whipped her head up. The shorter one had taken his mask off. 

“No,” she whispered, as she saw him. Obi-Wan. It was her Master’s Master. And now she could feel him, feel that it was him, and he was Dark.

“Yes, Snips,” the taller one said in Anakin’s voice.

“NO! They would never! They were…”

“Pushed beyond all endurance,” Anakin interrupted. “Anyone can Fall, if they’re pushed hard enough.”

She shook her head. For a moment, she wished they had killed her. She didn’t want to know.

Obi-Wan reached out and gently pulled her into a hug. “It’s alright, Ahsoka. You’re here, with us, and everything is going to be fine.”

She collapsed. She had thought they were dead, and now she knew they were the Jedi Killers, the Dark Ones, she almost wished they were. Except she would never want them dead, no matter what.

She felt Anakin’s hands on her shoulders. “You’re here, Ahsoka, and we’re going to show you the truth.”

She shuddered.

“Trust me, Ahsoka. You’ll thank us, eventually,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

She shook her head, even as she knew… that Obi-Wan was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Obi-Wan and Anakin? I’m honestly not sure. Obviously, they Turned, but when and why? They’re not telling me. It’s probably for the best, since I’m sure the whole thing was not pretty. Because, apparently, they both stormed the Temple in this AU, which probably means they Fell at the same time, or fairly close to the same time.


	23. Sith Luke and Leia (and family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you do someting with Sith Luke or Leia? Maybe in the Sith Padmé verse?
> 
> This is in the same universe as chapter 21

Leia Skywalker looked over at her Father. “Dad? Why are we letting them go?” she asked.

Anakin Skywalker sighed. “Because Obi-Wan said it’d be a good idea.”

“I know that, but why?”

Anakin shrugged. “Because he can more easily read the Light, and that means he sees things we don’t.”

“And because I said so, Leia!” Obi-Wan Kenobi said “That smuggler and his Wookiee companion are going to be important, someday. I’m not sure how. But they will.”

Leia sighed. “I hate it when you do that, Uncle Obi-Wan,” she grumped at him. “Besides, he’s annoying and irreverent. I don’t see how he can be important at all.”

Obi-Wan smirked. “I don’t know how either,” he admitted. “But he will be important. They both will. I’m sure of it.”

Leia scowled down at the ship decking. “Fine,” she pouted. “But can I scare him a bit?”

Anakin laughed. “Go for it, princess,” he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leia stalked toward the smuggler and his ship, all but radiating menace. As she watched, his cocky smirk faded away. The Wookiee was likely in the ship, preparing to go. 

The smuggler looked like he wanted to run, but he rallied and straightened, smirk back in place, if strained. “And what can I do for you, your highness?”

Leia deliberately allowed her eyes to flash yellow for a second, just long enough for him to see it, but not long enough for him to be sure of what he was seeing. “You can run,” she growled. “If I ever catch you… you won’t like the results.” She studied him for a moment, a flash of… something coming to her. “Or maybe you will,” she mused. “But a man like you… I doubt it.”

His smirk had faded again. “Who are you?” he asked.

She favored him with an icy grin. “The woman who is letting you go- for now.”

She turned and walked away, and made sure he couldn’t see how impressed she actually was with the smuggler. He’d held up against her quite well, actually. She’d remember that.

Obi-Wan favored her with a slight scowl as they watched the freighter leave. “Leia,” he grumbled. “You really shouldn’t have scared him like that.”

“Honestly, Leia, what was that with the whole ‘you might like what I’ll do’?” Anakin interrupted.

Leia shrugged. “Just keeping him off guard,” she said. “We’re going home to Mom and Luke now, right?”

Obi-Wan gave up and started laughing. “She is just like you,” he accused Anakin. “But she’s right. We should get back to Moraband. I don’t like being so far in Republic space. The Jedi might find us, if we’re not careful.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padmé Amidala Skywalker smirked as she looked up at her son- taller than she was, now, but not nearly as tall as his father. “You’re broadcasting your impatience, Luke. Even I can feel it.”

The teen blinked at her once before she couldn’t feel anything from him. “I just can’t wait to see Dad and Leia, Mom,” he said. “And Uncle Obi-Wan.”

Padmé smiled. “They’re meeting with the Elders, Luke, you know it. You wanted to stay behind on that trip, since you were having trouble with that healing technique you wanted to learn.”

Luke smiled. “Uncle Obi-Wan’ll be happy I got it down,” he said. “He always says that us Skywalkers get injured too often.”

“And he’s no better, as your father likes to say.”

Luke smiled. “Yeah,” he said. He hesitated. “Why doesn’t anyone ever say anything about Uncle Obi-Wan? He’s… not nearly as Dark as anyone else.”

Padmé smiled. “That’s the beauty of our order, Luke,” she said. “Obi-Wan is accepted as a Sith by the Elders, and he presents himself as a Sith to those in the galaxy who can tell. So he is a Sith.”

“He’s… still so light, though.”

“Obi-Wan might be a Sith, Luke, but he’ll also always be a Jedi, too.” Padmé smirked. “But don’t make the mistake of underestimating him. He’s still more than a match for all but the most powerful Sith.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “I know that, Mom,” he said. He brightened. “They’re here!”

Padmé looked up, knowing her son would feel them from farther away, and waited until the rest of her family came home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leia snuck into Luke’s room, as she’d done since they were first put in separate rooms when they were four. Of course, half the time he was sneaking into her room.

Luke looked up from his bookpad. “Did you get to do anything interesting?” Luke asked.

Leia shrugged. “Threatened a smuggler. Confirmed that the Jedi still can’t find their backsides with a map. Argued with Uncle Obi-Wan about Light and Dark and how to balance between them like Dad does.”

“So a normal trip, then,” Luke replied.

Leia nodded. “I… I think Uncle Obi-Wan wished he could be back with the Jedi. Just a bit.”

Luke sighed. “Me too. But he can’t. He knows it. I don’t think he regrets having to use the Dark Side to kill Sidious, back when we were babies.”

“But he misses his friends in the Jedi.”

Luke frowned. “It’s too bad we can’t kidnap a few of them and bring them here, get them to understand the Force and what it’s really like.”

Leia’s eyes widened before she started to smirk. “Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Sith! Luke and Leia, as requested, in a galaxy where Dark is not necessary Evil. With a side order of Gray! Anakin and Sort-of-Sith! Obi-Wan, and a cameo by a certain Han Solo.
> 
> I think, in this universe, Obi-Wan and Anakin managed to kill Sidious, but in doing so, the Jedi thought they’d fallen, and they had to run… all the way to Padmé’s Sith Order, where they were accepted as members, despite the fact that Anakin was more of a gray Jedi than anything, and Obi-Wan was still fairly firmly in the Light.
> 
> And Obi-Wan still, fifteen years down the line, despairs of teaching Skywalkers restraint.


	24. Vader finds Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vader finds Obi-Wan on Tatooine and captures him with intent to keep him.
> 
> This is platonic because, among other reasons, I have a fairly strong student/teacher squick. As to the story, I figure for Vader to want to keep Obi-Wan alive, Mustafar had to have gone differently. So, here’s what I’ve come up with.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was not going to panic. A Star Destroyer in orbit, with the familiar, if much Darkened, presence of Ana- of Vader- aboard was no reason to panic.

Luke was still safe. An… Vader was nowhere near the Lars farm. Luke was safe. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t, but Luke was safe, and Obi-Wan was shielding him from detection.

Obi-Wan watched as a shuttle descended from the Star Destroyer and angled toward his hut. Obi-Wan bowed his head and turned back inside. He’d need his lightsaber, unless he wanted to make An… Vader suspicious.

He grabbed it, shrugged off his cloak, and returned to the doorway to watch the shuttle land. Anaki… Vader was on board. Obi-Wan didn’t think anyone else was, but he couldn’t be certain, not with the Darkness that An… that Vader was pushing out.

An… Vader’s cloaked form walked down the ramp and stopped. They studied each other. Ana… Vader had his hood down, unlike every time Obi-Wan had seen him on the holo, and aside from a burn scar on the side of his neck, he looked unchanged from the last time Obi-Wan had seen him. For a moment, Obi-Wan was thrown back onto Mustafar and how he’d left a lightsaber mark on An… on Vader’s neck, but had been unable to kill him.

That fight had left its scars on Obi-Wan too, of course.

“We meet again, at last,” Anakin… Vader finally said. His voice sounded exactly the same.

“Lord Vader,” Obi-Wan said, somehow managing not to call him Anakin.

The other man smirked at him, as though he knew what Obi-Wan was keeping back.

“You are going to come with me,” Vader replied.

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. “And why would I do that?” he asked.

Vader smirked. “Because if you don’t, my Captain has orders to destroy every city, town and homestead in this hemisphere if I don’t contact him within the next fifteen minutes.”

Obi-Wan felt the breath punch out of him. Luke would die. And Anak… Vader didn’t know.

He slumped. Fifteen minutes wasn’t enough to kill Vader and impersonate him on the comm. “May I pack?” he asked.

“I can provide whatever you need, Obi-Wan,” Vader said. “Far better than anything you’ve managed to scrounge up on this rock.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Items of… personal importance, A… Lord Vader.”

This time, Vader smiled. “Oh, very well, but don’t even try to get out of my sight.”

It was a frivolous use of the Force, but Obi-Wan reached out and pulled the small box containing two Padawan braids, a string of beads, a rock, and Anakin’s old lightsaber to himself.

He caught it and met Vader’s eyes. “I’m ready, Anakin… Lord Vader.”

Vader smiled. “You can call me Anakin, if you wish.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. It wasn’t about wishing. It was about reminding Obi-Wan himself what had happened.

“Let’s go,” Vader said.

Obi-Wan followed him aboard the shuttle, and carefully kept a shield around Luke as they took off. He didn’t want Vader to realize there was a two-year-old child who could touch the Force, after all. He didn’t relax until the Star Destroyer went into hyperspace, Luke still safe on Tatooine.

He hadn’t failed in that, at least.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Vader led Obi-Wan to what were clearly his own quarters. “I’ve been searching for you for a long time, Obi-Wan,” he said.

“I know. I’m amazed I’m still alive.”

Vader frowned. “I don’t want to kill you.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his left thigh, where he knew Vader had only just missed cutting off his leg in the last minutes of their battle. “You didn’t act like it,” he said.

Vader sighed. “I was… insane was the best term. When someone first turns, the Dark overwhelms them. They’ll do anything, in anger, in hate, in fear. My Master took advantage of that, but… I regret everything that happened on Mustafar. I hurt you, nearly killed you, and I… I killed Padmé.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “Is that what you think?” he asked.

“I attacked her, she died. What else could have happened? My master confirmed it.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “You attacked her, and yes, she died, but… you didn’t do enough damage to kill her. The med droids couldn’t figure it out, but I eventually realized someone was draining her strength in the Force. She didn’t live long, but she did wake, before the end. Her last words were of you.”

Vader’s breath hitched. “And the baby?”

Obi-Wan wasn’t going to lie, not really. He’d just leave a few things out. “She named him Luke, but… she never got to hold him. He…” Obi-Wan looked off to the side. Better to let An… Vader draw his own conclusions.

“A boy?” Vader asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. Padmé had, after all, had a boy.

Vader smiled sadly. “She was right after all. I wish I could have known him.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t going to soften. “But we’ve gotten sidetracked. I repeat: why am I still alive? I am a Jedi, you are a Sith.”

“And you’re my brother, Obi-Wan. You proved it when you didn’t strike me down. And now, I have the chance to prove to you the truth of the Force. Even if you never believe me, I have one part of my family back.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I am a Jedi,” he repeated. “I will never Turn.”

Vader rolled his eyes. “You say that now, Obi-Wan. You’ll see, eventually.”

“And what would your master say to this?”

Vader smirked. “Who says he has to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and his points of view. No, Padmé never did get to hold Luke, or Leia for that matter. But… 
> 
> Honestly, Obi-Wan. That is going to come back to bite you eventually, and you know it.
> 
> And yes, Obi-Wan saved his and Anakin’s Padawan braids, Ahsoka’s beads, the rock Qui-Gon gave him (from the JA series) and Anakin’s lightsaber.


	25. What is the Dark Side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sith AU? Maybe a session about how different using the dark is from the light
> 
> This is set in the same universe as chapters 21 and 23.

“The first thing you need to learn is how to shield yourself in the Force the way the Sith do,” Padmé said. “It’s different than how Jedi do it. We take the Darkness and shape it so that we feel like ordinary beings. Some are better at it than others.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged glances. “Can it be done with the Light?” Obi-Wan asked.

She frowned at him. “I’m not sure,” she said. “And I think I’ve changed my mind. I’m going to teach you both about the differences between the Dark and the Light, as taught to me when I was a child. We won’t get anywhere if the two of you balk at using every weapon we have.”

The two Jedi exchanged glances again, and Padmé could just feel some sort of communication going on before Obi-Wan waved at Anakin.

“We have really good reasons, Padmé,” Anakin said. “Our only experiences with the Sith before this were Maul and Dooku. And our only personal experiences with the Darkness before this were when people were killed in front of us.”

Padmé rolled her eyes. “Yes, but you’re going to have to use it, Anakin. Palpatine is too powerful otherwise.”

Anakin took a shaky breath. “It’ll take time,” he warned her. 

“And we might never fully be comfortable with the idea. All I’ve ever been taught is that the Dark is evil, milady. I can feel that you aren’t, but…”

“Over thirty years of knowledge is hard to shake,” Padmé murmured. “I do understand, Obi-Wan.” She narrowed her eyes. “Let me tell you how the Sith see the Dark and the Light.”

Obi-Wan quirked a lopsided smile. “I assume it’s not what the Jedi thought,” he said.

“Partially. The Evil Sith, those you are familiar with, are definitely what you think. And yes, it is easier for Sith to fall into evil. Using the Darkness does mean that you wrestle with that temptation, but…” Padmé shook her head. “The Light is safe, Anakin, Obi-Wan. Safe, and powerful, and in the long term can even do more than the Dark. Most Sith will use the Light for healing, and certain other activities. Some won’t, convinced that the Dark can do anything.”

“Sidious and the Sith we’re familiar with are some of those, right?” Anakin asked.

“Some of them,” Padmé said. “Some of them will use whatever tools they can get. Sidious disdains the Light, though.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “He knows you know he’s a Sith, right?”

Padmé smiled. “He’s the one who found me, but he wasn’t my teacher. I think he thinks I’m trying to do the same thing he is- turn Anakin.”

Anakin looked down, then at her, clearly unsure if he should ask.

She smiled softly. “I’m not trying to turn you, Anakin. I love you, no matter if you stay a Jedi or become a Sith. But if you turn to evil…” she bit her lip. “That would break my heart.”

He smiled, reading the truth in her words. She sighed and shook her head. “Back to the Force. The Light, as I said, is safe. The Dark is… not dangerous, but you must be wary. It’s like an ocean. If you’re not careful, it will drown you. But if you know what you’re doing, you can dive into the depths and still resurface as yourself. I’m going to teach you both how to do that, in addition to some techniques you will need to know in order to defeat Sidious.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “Very well,” he said. “Let’s get started.”

Padmé could see the well hidden fear in his eyes, though. She didn’t blame him, of course. He’d lived all his life believing that the Dark Side was pure evil, and had even had some examples that had all but confirmed that belief. But he, and Anakin, would understand in time.


	26. A daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like your stories where Obi-Wan is Palpatine's son, what about Padme being his daughter? They're from the same planet, after all. And, even if she's not Force strong, he can still use her. And raise her in his plots. She would help him. She wouldn't be his apprentice, of course. She would be his heir in politics. The fact that she married (and, apparently, loves, honestly, daughter didn't I teach you better *sigh* children, what can you do?) his heir in the Force is just a bonus.
> 
> (The Obi-Wan is Palpatine's Son stories can be found in chapters 18 and 19)

The Queen of Naboo stood at the window, alone except for the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. They were watching the man and the boy in the courtyard below.

“Father,” the queen said.

“Yes, my daughter?” the chancellor replied.

“I know your plans for the Jedi, Father, but Obi-Wan is no longer a Jedi, and Anakin will never be one, thanks to the blindness of the Council. What will you do?”

The chancellor sighed. “You want me to spare them both,” he said quietly. “And I do believe it is thanks to the fact that you blinded the Council that the boy is not going to be a Jedi.”

“I have… grown fond of them,” the queen replied, ignoring the last part. “Anakin is strong enough in the Force that even I can feel it, and Obi-Wan- I know he killed your apprentice, Father, but doesn’t that just prove his worth?”

The Chancellor snorted. “Somewhat. He is too controlled.”

“You didn’t feel him in the moment, Father,” she replied. “His anger and hate were strong enough that I felt them. I think Anakin felt them, and he was off planet and completely untrained.”

The Chancellor eyed her. “Sentiment, my daughter,” he chided gently. “It’s not something you should give to anyone who isn’t family.”

The Queen smiled. “They are- or they will be- family, Father. Can’t you feel it? I can tell, and I’m barely trained and so weak in the Force it’s not worth learning more.”

The Chancellor returned his attention to the young man and the boy. “They will either join us or become our worst enemies,” he finally said. “There will be no middle ground.”

The Queen nodded. “Then we have to make sure they join us,” she said. She shifted. “I think I can make sure they stay on Naboo. This close to our home, they’ll get used to Darkness.” Her eyes glinted. “They’ll join us, Father. I’ll make sure of it.”

The Chancellor glanced at her. “Padmé, my daughter, you do me proud. Even if you cannot become a Sith Lady, you are truly my heir.”

The Queen smiled.


	27. Role Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker has been given impossible missions before in his long and storied life in the Order, but few seem as hopeless as his newest task: taking on Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kenobi, whose intellect is matched only by his sarcasm, is the alleged Chosen One of Prophecy. Or he will be if Skywalker doesn't murder him first.
> 
> I kept the age difference the same, just reversed it. Anakin has been a Knight for several years at the point of the start of this story.
> 
> Also, I’m sorry, but I couldn’t quite fit the entire prompt in it. I added hints, but the whole “Obi-Wan is so frustrating Anakin wants to strangle him” just wasn’t… I couldn’t get it written. There are hints, however.

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker sighed as he waited outside the Council chambers. Master Qui-Gon Jinn had only been dead a week, lost in a border dispute on a planet Anakin had never heard of before. His funeral had only been yesterday, and Anakin, his line brother Feemor, and Qui-Gon’s current Padawan had served as guards for his body. Anakin hadn’t gotten the boy’s name, but he would. No matter who took over the boy’s training, he was a brother Padawan. 

Anakin watched as the lift doors opened and the very boy Anakin had been thinking about entered. The boy bowed to him. “Master,” he said.

Anakin offered a soft smile. He’d felt Master Qui-Gon die, and he had been knighted nearly five years ago. It must have been worse for the young one. “I am Knight Anakin Skywalker,” Anakin said. “Master Qui-Gon was my master, once. He was a good teacher, and we are brother Padawans. No matter who trains you now, we will remain brother Padawans.”

The boy managed a slight smile in return. “Thank you, Knight Skywalker,” he said. “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Anakin’s eyes widened, but he kept all other expression off his face. He’d had no idea that Qui-Gon had been training the boy rumored to be the Chosen One. “Well, Padawan Kenobi. Do you know why you’re here?” He would not treat the boy as anything but a line-sibling.

Obi-Wan smiled gratefully. “No, Knight Skywalker,” he said. “Master Windu just told me to be here.”

Anakin nodded. “I understand. How old are you? What has Master been teaching you?”

Obi-Wan’s smile turned sad. “I’m fourteen standard. Master was working with me on shielding, mostly. But he was also teaching me the deep meditations.”

“Oh, those,” Anakin replied. “I hated those when I was your age.”

Obi-Wan stared at him. “Really?”

Anakin nodded. “I wasn’t terribly good at sitting still, not until I was in my twenties. Have you gone over the Tivash methods yet?”

Obi-Wan looked unhappy. “Yes,” he said. “I can’t get it down at all. It’s just so…”

“Counterintuitive,” Anakin finished.

Obi-Wan’s eyes sparked. “No one else believes me when I say that!”

“I bet,” Anakin said. “See, what you need to do is simple, but no one ever explains it...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mace Windu smirked to himself when he came to bring Knight Skywalker and Padawan Kenobi into the chamber, only to find them debating something. Kenobi looked to be losing, but only because Skywalker had more experience with the subject matter. Kenobi was stubborn, though, and might win just by outlasting Skywalker. Both of them looked a bit frustrated, but also like they were having the time of their lives. Perfect. “Knight Skywalker, Padawan Kenobi, the Council is ready to speak with you.”

Skywalker turned and bowed. “Yes Master,” he said. Kenobi echoed him.

They followed him in, and waited in the center of the room as he took his seat. They obviously had no idea what was about to happen. “Knight Skywalker, we called you here because we believe you are the best choice to take over Padawan Kenobi’s training.”

Neither of them said anything. It didn’t look like either of them could say anything.


	28. Enterprising Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets the crew of the Enterprise.
> 
> Notes: Hah! That sounds like fun. I just had to decide on which Enterprise and which crew. I could of gone with TNG, because that’s actually the first Star Trek I watched- I have memories of watching episodes before I could read- or TOS, because that’s classic and fun, or of course AOS, because that’s what I’ve seen most recently, or even the movie time period. I can’t do Enterprise, because I never really watched that show (and, since you said “Enterprise”, I can’t do DS9 or Voyager), but the others are all fair game. 
> 
> Also, perfect timing on this prompt, all things considered. I wrote this on Thursday, so of course I used the Original Series for it.

Luke Skywalker returned his attention to his lightsaber, hanging on the wall six feet away. Of course, he could bring it to his cell with just a thought, if he wanted too. He would have done that hours ago, but something had urged him to wait.

He wasn’t sure why he needed to wait, but he did. If he escaped now, or even if he tried back when he’d been captured, he wouldn’t have gotten out. He took a deep breath and settled back into a light mediation. Any new sound would bring him out, so he’d be ready if his captors returned. 

Perhaps a quarter hour later, he surfaced and frowned. He’d heard something, though he wasn’t sure what yet. He reached out with the Force, and felt his guards approaching, along with what felt like two humans and… something very similar to human. Different, but the same. He sighed. The Force was useful, but sometimes he didn’t understand what it was trying to tell him.

The door to the large dungeon opened. Several of the reptilian guards herded what looked like two humans and a humanoid into the cell next to his. The last guard hung up a mess of equipment in front of the cell, just like they had done with Luke’s. Luke was fairly sure that was meant to be a way of discouraging captives. If they could see but not reach their gear, it’d just make things harder for them. Of course, that was about to backfire on them. Clearly, they’d never seen a Jedi before.

Finally, the guards left, and Luke eyed the three next to him. His new companions eyed him in return. There were two humans- or near enough to humans that Luke couldn’t see any differences- and one humanoid whose major differences appeared to be pointed ears and a greenish cast to his complexion that probably meant he had copper based blood. Luke had never seen his species before.

Finally, the man in yellow spoke. Unfortunately, it was complete gibberish to Luke. He shook his head. “I don’t know that language,” he said. “Do you know basic?”

The man scowled and shook his head. He glanced at the humanoid in blue. That one tried another language, but again, it wasn’t familiar. Luke tried Huttese, but… nothing.

He traded languages with the other three for a while, but eventually, he ran out. “Well, this is stupid,” Luke said to himself, at the same time the human in blue said something, probably something similar.

He smirked as he returned his attention to his gear. He looked at them again, trying to convey a sense of “be ready”, but he wasn’t sure how well they understood. Oh well. Hopefully, they’d understand. It would be bad if these people were afraid of Jedi.

“Service here is terrible,” he quipped, though he knew they wouldn’t understand what he just said. “And the food stinks- literally- and I don’t even want to try using the facilities. I think it’s time to go.”

He considered the unfamiliar gear, eying the strange boxes and the obviously gun shaped items. The boxes came in a couple of different sizes, and Luke didn’t want to try to guess what they were.

So… his gear first, or theirs? It might make them more trusting if he returned their gear, but his lightsaber would get them all out.

His fellow captives were talking, a serious talk from the sound of things. Luke wouldn’t be surprised if they were trying to figure out a way out of here. Luke was fairly certain that the man in yellow was in charge, but he also got the impression that the three men were good friends.

Luke sighed and made his choice. He reached out with the Force- the humanoid said something- and then his lightsaber ripped off the wall and smacked into his hand.

His could feel the shock from his fellow captives. He turned to look at them and smiled, as reassuring as he could. Though he knew they wouldn’t understand him, he sighed. “Let’s get out of here.” He lit his saber and slashed through his cell door with a single swing. 

He pushed it open, then headed for the other cell. Luckily, the one in charge appeared to understand just what he wanted and he herded his friends back. Luke opened that door, and gestured. He turned his saber off and hooked it to his belt. He wanted his comlink, but that had unfortunately been destroyed in his first confrontation with the reptilians. 

He eyed the door as he heard his fellow captives leave their cell. He could still feel their shock and surprise, but only a very little fear, and that mostly because they weren’t sure if he was on their side or not.

That was a relief. He waited as they collected their gear, keeping watch.

Finally, once they were ready, the one in yellow flipped one of the smaller boxes and spoke into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kirk to Enterprise,” James Kirk said, still keeping an eye on the apparent telekinetic who had freed them from their cell.

“Enterprise, Scott here.”

“Scotty, can you beam us up, or do we need to get away from any interference?” The planet they were on was unfortunately filled with rocks that seemed to interfere with both communications and transporters.

“You’re too far underground, Captain,” Scotty said regretfully. “I canna be sure I’d be able to get you. Is everyone alright?”

“Commander Spock and Dr. McCoy are both fine. We’ve picked up another person, unfortunately, we don’t seem to have any languages in common.”

“Aye, sir. Is this person on our side?”

“Seems to be, Scotty. Just be ready.”

“Actually, I think this guys is on the side of “get the hell out of here,” Leonard McCoy said.

“Bones is probably right,” Kirk admitted.

“And I believe now would be the best time to go,” Spock said. 

“Alright, Scotty, keep listening, let me know as soon as you can get a fix on the four of us.”

“Aye sir,” Scott said.

“Jim, are you sure it’s a good idea, bringing him on board? Remember the last group of telekinetics we ran into?”

Jim grimaced. “Yes, Bones, but I… I think we can trust this one,” he replied.

The man by the door said something, his tone warning. He pulled that strange sword hilt off his belt and held it, eyes narrowed as he stared at the door.

“Captain, someone is approaching,” Spock said, nearly at the same moment.

A few seconds later, Kirk heard footsteps. He tensed, but the footsteps passed without entering.

“Captain, I believe we should leave, now,” Spock finally said, after a few moments of quiet.

Their fellow captive seemed to make the same decision, and pushed open the door. He took a moment to look around, then glanced back at them. Kirk followed as the man took point, his sword hilt still held in hand.

“Phasers on stun,” Kirk ordered. “Stay with our… friend, here.”

The man seemed to be following some map Kirk didn’t have, which was suspicious, but for now, it seemed to be their best chance of getting out of here.

They only ran into patrols of guards twice. The first time, their new friend used his sword to… to actually deflect the reptilian’s fire while Kirk and Spock picked them off with their phasers. The second time, McCoy got the drop on them and used his hypospray to knock two of them out. 

Finally, they exited the building and the man led them into the forest. He asked some sort of question, but obviously didn’t expect an answer. 

“Kirk to Enterprise, are we clear?”

“Aye, Captain,” Chekov said. “All clear.”

“Good,” Kirk said. “Four to beam up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke shuddered as some sort of golden energy formed around him, but his new friends had apparently been expecting it, and weren’t worried at all. He tried to relax, but…

He shook his head hard as the forest disappeared around him and the interior of some sort of ship appeared in its place. He swayed for a moment, reaching out into the Force to try to get his bearings. “Well,” he commented once he was sure he wasn’t going to fall over. “That was interesting.”

He turned to the other men who had been with him, but the one in yellow was already talking to the man in red behind some sort of console. Luke still couldn’t understand him, but he gestured back toward Luke. The humanoid in blue said something, and the nearby blue door opened. A humanoid- a different type from the one in blue- entered, wearing, not the shirt and trousers, but a red dress. She was carrying some sort of equipment.

The humanoid in blue started working with it.

“Oh, this is very interesting,” Luke finally said. “I’ve never seen such technology.”

The man in yellow gestured for him to continue. “Teleporting? I didn’t even know such a thing was possible. Granted, I’m not an astrophysicist, but the papers I’ve read make it seem impossible. How do you get around the energy/matter conversion problem? I’m still myself. I wish I could ask questions about how this works.” He paused, as the device said something in the language they had first used.

The man in yellow said something.

“Good, keep talking,” the computer said.

Luke’s jaw dropped. “A translator, of course,” he said. There was a second’s delay as the device translated it. “You were analyzing my language, right?”

“Correct,” the man said. “Now, I am Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We didn’t expect to meet any humans in this quadrant of space.”

Luke smiled. “I am Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, Commander, Alliance Forces,” he said. “It’s good to meet you, Captain.”

Kirk nodded. “And you. Thanks for letting us out of that cell.”

Luke smiled. “It needed to be done. Thanks for getting me off that planet. I assume we’re off the planet, and I’d love to know how this works.”

“That’s what you were talking about? The transporter?” the human in blue asked.

Luke nodded. “Yes, how, by the Force, did you manage to deal with the conversion to energy and back again? I know it worked, I just can’t figure out how.”

Kirk grinned.


	29. The Galaxy is lucky Exar Kun was sleeping when the Rebels were on Yavin IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Yavin IV Exar Kun senses Leia's rage about being tortured and watching Alderaan be destroyed, as well as Luke's grief at his family and Obi-Wan dying, and his guilt at killing so many people.

Something had woken him. Someone had woken him. Their rage and grief and anger… And strength in the Force.

And more. It was two people, strong in the Force, and almost completely untrained.

Exar Kun allowed his form to materialize in his temple and smiled. Two strong, untrained individuals, both of them radiating Dark emotions. He set off for the main temple, the one the military group had taken over. He’d left them alone, because they didn’t have anyone of interest, but now it seemed they did.

He made himself invisible as he searched through the temple. Finally, he found the two Sensitives. It was a man and a woman- really, barely more than a boy and a girl. They were accompanied by another man, not Force strong but somehow important to the Sensitives. The Sensitives were bound to each other, as if they were related. But the way they were talking suggested they weren’t. Exar Kun frowned. That was a mystery for another time. He studied the woman- Leia- and felt her rage and grief and hatred. He studied the man- Luke- and felt his grief and anger and guilt. 

He listened as they talked to the other man- Han- for a long time. Luke had just been introduced to the Force by someone named Ben, who had apparently sacrificed his life to get them away. Leia had no idea she was Force Strong. Luke had claimed that a Darth Vader had killed his Father- a Jedi.

Exar Kun frowned. He’d have to be careful with Luke. He couldn’t let the boy know that what he was about to learn was not Jedi teachings, not at first. Once his two new apprentices were immersed in the Dark Side, the boy wouldn’t care, especially if the teachings allowed him to destroy Darth Vader. 

Or, perhaps, it would be best if these two allied with a living Sith Lord. Exar Kun was trapped here, but if they worked with this Vader, they could bring him other students, perhaps even one that would be what he needed to leave this place.

Exar Kun would have used one of these two, but they were too strong in the Force for him to take over, even now. He’d need someone strong in the Force, but not too strong. One would be found, in time, by his new students. And Exar Kun would once again reign supreme in the galaxy.

He could hardly wait. 

He would begin Leia and Luke’s training tonight, as they slept. Until they knew more, it was the best way to reach them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the galaxy is very lucky this didn’t actually happen.


	30. bicker bicker bicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anakin and Obi-Wan bickering.

“No, that won’t work.”

“Sure it will. I’ll just add a little more power to the engine, and we’ll get out of here.”

“No, what will happen is you’ll blow up the ship, Anakin!”

“Master, I know what I’m doing! I never blow up the ship.”

“Pasher”

“That was because the idiots who gave us the ship never bothered to replace the regulators when they put in a new hyperdrive. They were worn out, they could have gone at any time.”

“You’re the one who tried to fly the ship, Anakin.”

“Doesn’t matter, I didn’t blow it up. Bad maintenance did.”

“Khuteb”

“You were the one flying, remember?”

“You turned the controls over to me so you could try to fix the coolant pump. And then it exploded!”

“What about over Bothawui? That had to be you, not me.”

“That was Master Windu, Anakin! He’s the one who picked out the ship.”

“And you were the one trying to fix it when it exploded!”

“And that still doesn’t solve our problem, Anakin. If you give that engine any more power, it’ll blow up and then we really won’t escape.”

“Well, do you have any ideas?”

“…”

“Well, Master?”

“Fine. But if we die, I reserve the right to yell I told you so, repeatedly.”

“And once we’re back on Coruscant, I’m going to tell you the same thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first all dialogue story I’ve written. I’m not sure why it’s that way, but the muse prompts as the muse prompts.


	31. Obi-Wan and Anakin vs the world (Mustafar AU 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Mustafar wasn't Obi-Wan VS Anakin but Obi-Wan and Anakin VS other Jedi.
> 
> Notes: Well, you anons do like giving me interesting prompts. I admit, I had no idea how to do this one at first, because writing action and sword fights is not my strength. So I cheated. As Sith do, and isn’t that fitting for this piece?

Darth Sidious, Emperor Palpatine of the Galaxy, scowled down at Mustafar. His new Apprentice was down there somewhere, but the Force was in such disarray on the planet, that he’d have to follow the boy on foot. He ordered the shuttle set down on the landing platform of the Separatist base.

He studied the other ships. Lord Vader’s fighter, a fighter he recognized as being one of Grievous’ designs, and a freighter he didn’t recognize but bore traces of several Jedi’s presences.

Ah. That would be why the Force was so disturbed. The Temple was much the same, after all.

He started following the traces of the Force. Almost immediately, he found one dead Jedi. He dismissed the body as irrelevant and continued on. He found two more bodies before the traces led outside, over the lava flow.

He returned to his shuttle, and took over flying it, in order to follow Lord Vader’s presence. 

He felt three more spots over the lava flow where he felt more dead Jedi, though the lava had destroyed the bodies already. The fight turned away from the lava river and up the plains.

Finally, he saw the flash of several lightsaber blades. Three beings were circling another… no, two others.

Sidious blinked. Someone was helping Vader. He eyed the fighters before he recognized the being on Vader’s side. Master Kenobi was standing back to back with Lord Vader, facing off against three Jedi.

What in all the Force was Kenobi doing?

Sidious didn’t dare try to find out yet, as Vader tangled one Jedi’s lightsaber and Kenobi beheaded him, only to catch a second’s blade on the backswing. He didn’t want to distract his apprentice, nor the Jedi that was apparently aiding him.

Between them, Vader and Kenobi had already killed at least seven Jedi on Mustafar, with two more remaining. What in the five goddesses was going on? 

Sidious didn’t want to land. He wanted to see how this ended. He frowned as he realized that Kenobi was favoring his left leg, and Vader wasn’t using his artificial hand. He frowned even harder as he realized that Kenobi was drawing on his anger, not the Light Side.

When had that happened?

He kept the shuttle out of hearing range, as the fight below continued. The two remaining Jedi were… competent. But that wasn’t enough, not when faced with Lord Vader. And Kenobi had always been one of the best swordfighters the Jedi Order had. Hadn’t he defeated Lord Maul when only a Padawan, after all?

In short enough order, the last two Jedi were killed, and it was just Vader and Kenobi standing there.

Sidious watched as they stared at each other for a long moment before, almost in unison, turning off their sabers and looking around.

Kenobi said something, and Vader shook his head and chuckled.

Sidious had seen enough. He didn’t know what had happened, but he’d be able to take advantage of it, somehow. He landed the shuttle, gestured the pilot back to the cockpit, and walked out.

Vader and Kenobi turned to face him in unison. Oh, wonderful. Somehow, Vader’s Turn had increased the strength of their bond instead of breaking it entirely. Kenobi smiled thinly.

Vader glanced at Kenobi, now-golden eyes amused, apparently in response to something he sensed from the former Jedi. “Master,” Vader greeted, returning his attention to Sidious.

“Lord Vader,” Sidious replied. He studied Kenobi warily. It didn’t make sense to him.

Kenobi jerked his head to indicate Vader. “Whatever you had him doing just after Turning, he basically funneled his emotions into my head,” he said blandly, answering Sidious’ unspoken question. “I was practically drowning in anger and hate and then I was literally drowning as my clones fired upon me and I fell into a sinkhole. That nearly killed me, but I had all this power at my fingertips and I knew I had to survive, so…” he shrugged.

Ah. Yes. He’d thought Jedi would Fall when the Order went out. He’d counted on it, in fact, but never thought Kenobi would be one of them

Vader sighed. “Obi-Wan,” he chided.

Kenobi rolled his eyes. They were still blue, but there were hints of gold in them now. “I assume you didn’t intend for me to survive?” he challenged.

Sidious chuckled. Oh, this was an unexpected gift from the Dark Side. He’d often thought Kenobi would be a wonderful addition to the Sith, but the man had seemed so firm in the Light. “I didn’t,” he admitted. “Because I believed it would be impossible to Turn you, Master Kenobi.”

Kenobi smiled. “It would have been, but _something_ happened to the shields we normally keep over our bond when we’re not using it.” He threw a venomless glare at Vader, clearly more amused than upset. It was…” he shook his head. “I’m not sure I can put it into words, but it was a shock.”

“Intoxicating,” Vader interjected. He had relaxed, and was smiling.

“The Darkness is often like that,” Sidious agreed. He made a show of looking around. “Perhaps we should leave? I dislike this place.”

Kenobi was still wary, but he followed them gamely enough. Once in the shuttle, Sidious studied the Jedi Master- former Jedi Master, apparently. He’d have to make sure that the two younger men didn’t conspire against him, of course, but he could definitely use Kenobi.

Slowly, he smiled. This was beyond anything he had hoped for. Kenobi would be amazing, in the new Empire. And with Kenobi at his side, Vader would take the Sith to new heights, buoying Sidious with them. The Darkness had triumphed. He had triumphed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… basically, Anakin accidentally-on-purpose flooded Obi-Wan’s mind with Dark emotions, so when the 212th turned on him, the shock pretty much knocked any idea of staying calm and not using his anger out of his mind. He caught up with Anakin just before a group of Jedi managed it, and the new Sith and his Fallen Jedi Master ended up fighting for their lives. And then Sidious found them. (Really, Anakin? Really? Is that how you want to do it? Really? My muses are nuts.)


	32. Gender swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, prompts: Do you have anything that's gender swapped or rule 63?

Annie Skywalker narrowed her eyes at the amassed droids. Her Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, studied them as well.

“I wish we had the clones,” Obi-Wan whispered.

“So do I,” she told him. “Or Pad’s body doubles.”

Obi-Wan smiled in thought. “Yes, they would be helpful too,” he said. “Still, Padawan Mine, it doesn’t look like there’s any surprises there.”

Annie groaned. “Master, you know you just made it worse,” she complained.

Obi-Wan smirked.

Annie looked down at the droids again. They could do it, of course, but she’d didn’t particularly want to have to do it. She hadn’t told anyone yet, but she thought she might be pregnant. She didn’t understand how she could be pregnant, she and Pad had been so careful, but here it was. She might be pregnant. It was a little too early to tell, but something in the Force was saying she was right.

And Obi-Wan had been giving her strange looks lately, like he could tell something was different, but he wasn’t sure what.

All that added up in Annie’s mind, even if she couldn’t afford to go to the medics just yet to be sure. She’d be taken off all mission rosters if she was pregnant, and then Obi-Wan would try to take out all those droids without her, and he’d get into even more trouble.

Annie resolved to be careful. And perhaps, after this mission, she would start wearing armor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Anakin and Padmé are Annie and Pad in this, because the twins have to be born somehow. (And I don’t know how this would change ROTS, but I know it would.)


	33. Sith Yoda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that’s a terrifying idea. Really, really terrifying, because if Yoda was a Sith, his entire line is doomed to Darkness. Which is probably bad for the galaxy in general. Though Sidious is also doomed, so it might balance out.

“News you have, my old Padawan?” Master Yoda looked up at the hologram of Count Dooku- who had taken on the title of Darth Tyranus in an attempt to find out what the newly discovered line of Sith was plotting.

“Yes, my master,” Dooku said. “I’ve discovered how Sidious plans to destroy the Jedi.”

Yoda nodded. “Plans, he does, to turn Skywalker,” he said.

“Yes, Master,” Dooku said. 

Anakin Skywalker, sitting off to the side, snorted. “He’s in for a surprise,” he said, folding his arms.

Yoda slanted a glare at the young human, who snapped his mouth shut. His own Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, flicked Anakin’s Padawan braid to calm him down.

“Master, there is more,” Dooku said, as if Anakin hadn’t spoken. “He had me make some changes to the clones. He had me order that a biochip be placed in each one, one that would allow him to order them to destroy the Jedi.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan breathed. “The Jedi will put their trust in the clones, and then…”

“He’ll use the clones to kill the Jedi, and probably claim it was some sort of revolt,” Anakin finished.

“Stop him, we must,” Yoda said. “Allowed to destroy the Jedi, only we are. Change the orders, you cannot?”

“I already have, Master,” Dooku said. “The Order he gives will, instead, make them totally loyal to you.”

Yoda’s eyes brightened. “Devious you are, my Padawan.”

“I only ever learned from my Master,” Dooku replied. He looked over at Obi-Wan and Anakin. “And taught it to our line,” he added.

Obi-Wan smiled at the older man. “Master always said you were a good teacher.”

“Much more time, we have?” Yoda asked.

“Sidious plans to start his war once the clones are old enough to fight,” Dooku said. “We have perhaps four more years before he will contrive a way for the Jedi to find them, and use them.”

Anakin scowled down at his boots. “I hate this,” he muttered. “The clones… they shouldn’t be slaves, not even to…”

“Relax, Padawan, you’re broadcasting,” Obi-Wan said. “We can always free them as soon as Sidious is dead.”

Anakin sighed and threw another layer of mental shielding up. “I’d rather… the Jedi aren’t even going to think about it, are they?” he asked.

“No,” Yoda said. “Think about it, I would not, without you to say anything.”

“At least Sidious is handing us the means for our revenge, even if he doesn’t know about it,” Obi-Wan said.

Yoda cackled. “Mistakes he has made,” he said. “Taken my old Padawan as an Apprentice, he should not have. Known, he should have, that Jedi Master Yoda would never have a Padawan that might turn.”

Dooku smiled. “Then we are all fortunate that you are not only a Jedi Master,” he replied.

Yoda allowed his eyes to shade to yellow. “Revenge, we will have, against both the Jedi and the traitor’s line.”

His line all smiled back in response, eyes flaring yellow as well.

A second later, Dooku cut the comm, and it was just the three currently thought to be Jedi.

“I wish Qui-Gon was here,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “He’d be thrilled we’re finally getting close to our revenge.”

Yoda smiled. “Know, he does, for in the Force he is. Destroy Sidious, we will, and avenge him as well.”

Yoda looked them both over. “Good. Hidden, the Darkness still is. Jedi, we must be, for a few more years.”

He opened the door and they walked out, leaving the Darkness behind, for now. For now.


	34. Why do we have bodies again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Where the Hell are we?" "Better questions: When the Hell are we, and why the HELL do we have bodies!!?"
> 
> Heh. This one brought several scenarios to mind. And for the longest time, I couldn’t decide which I wanted to use. Finally, I decided to write one version and see if it went anywhere. If it didn’t, then I’d just try another (and another if I needed to). This is what I came up with.

Rex ducked a stray blaster bolt and watched as his Generals both faltered for an instant. “Protect the Generals!” he shouted, but it was wasted air. Anakin Skywalker was back in action a second later, his lightsaber weaving in a dance of protection. Obi-Wan Kenobi was barely a second behind him.

The battle was fierce, but his generals seemed to have things under control. He wished the commander was here as well, but she was back on Coruscant.

His Generals looked confused, and Rex exchanged a quick glance with Cody. The two of them started moving closer to them. Close enough to overhear them.

“Where the Hell are we?” Skywalker yelled to Kenobi.

“I have a couple of better questions!” Kenobi shouted. “When the Hell are we, and why the HELL do we have bodies again!”

What? Rex blinked at the Jedi. Then ducked another blaster bolt. Had something happened to his Generals? Some Force thing?

Right now, though, they had a battle to fight, and the Generals seemed to be handling it. After, though, he’d have to talk to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After became later, and later. Rex’s Generals were acting weird, reading every report from the last year, then talking about “Luke” and “the Princess”, arguing about “Mustafar” and discussing something about “the chips”. Whatever the chips were, they weren’t arguing about them, only trying to figure something out about them.

And then General Skywalker cornered him and practically frog marched him into the medbay.

A second later, General Kenobi dragged Cody in. “We’ve left Ahsoka in charge,” Kenobi said. “We’ve got a lot to discuss, gentlemen, but first you both have a medical procedure to go through.”

“Sirs?” Cody asked.

“We’ll explain afterwards,” Skywalker said. He picked up a small hypospray. “Meds or suggestion?” he asked.

Cody and Rex exchanged glances. “Is this have to do with the battle two ten-days ago?” Rex asked, stalling.

“Something like that,” Kenobi said. “I believe Anakin asked a question.”

They exchanged glances. “What are you going to do?” Cody asked.

“Removing something that absolutely must be removed,” Anakin said. “We can’t tell you more until it’s actually gone, or we’ll trigger something that will end with at least two of us dead, possibly all of us.”

Rex inhaled sharply. He glanced at his brother one more time and nodded.

“Suggestion, sir,” Cody said. “The knockout meds give me a headache.”

“Get on the bed, then, Commander,” Kenobi said. Once Cody was on the bed, Kenobi passed his hand over the man’s face. “Sleep,” he said softly.

Cody relaxed and closed his eyes. Skywalker turned to look at Rex, who was already climbing into the bed next to him. “Same, sir,” he said. “Though I just don’t like how groggy I am after the meds.”

Skywalker quirked a smile. “Understood, Rex,” he said. Once Rex was settled, Skywalker sighed. “Sleep,” he said, and Rex closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex woke with a bandage on the side of his head. Cody was just waking up as well, and their Generals were looking at two small specimen tubes. “Sir?” Rex asked. “What is that?”

General Skywalker sighed. “It’s a bio control chip, Rex,” he said quietly. “It contains orders that, if enacted, override all sense of self and force someone to do whatever the order is.”

“Mind control chips,” General Kenobi said, just as quiet. “We just pulled these out of your heads.”

“What? Who would put them in our…”

“The Sith Lord,” General Kenobi interrupted Cody. “In order to destroy the Jedi. There’s an Order on these chips that would make the Clones kill all Jedi.”

Rex froze, horrified. “Sir?” he managed to squeak out.

General Skywalker glanced at General Kenobi before looking down. “We needed these out so we could get proof that the Council would believe,” he said. “I’m sorry we couldn’t tell you before now. We were worried there might be a failsafe that would hurt you if we warned you.”

Cody swallowed hard and sat up. “Sirs. How can we help you stop this from happening to our brothers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they remove the chips, and Obi-Wan and Anakin tell the Council who Sidious is. They stop him, and then Anakin leaves the Jedi Order while he has some sanity, and they work with Padmé and Bail Organa to reform the Republic.
> 
> Yes, this is post ROTJ Anakin and Obi-Wan, suddenly back in the Clone Wars. And they immediately get to work stopping the formation of the Empire, and saving their men.
> 
> (Some of my other ideas were (a) Sith Spirits accidentally possess someone or (b)the Force hiccups, and suddenly Qui-Gon, Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin land on the floor in a New Republic hanger bay, startling the Rogues. I couldn’t get any traction on either of those ideas- though I really wanted to on the Force hiccup one- so time-traveling Anakin and Obi-Wan it was.)


	35. To secure his lineage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus runs into Obi-Wan and Anakin several years prior to AOTC, and decides that they are Qui-Gon's legacy and he is going to make sure they do well. It might not be what Qui-Gon would have thought is "well", but his old Padawan would surely have agreed if he'd survived. Obi-Wan and Anakin will need to be strong to survive. Qui-Gon would want that for them. So Dooku will make them strong.
> 
> Notes: Oh boy. What a great idea, anon. Also, geez, Dooku, fooling yourself much?

Count Yan Dooku, Lord Tyranus of the Sith, was not going to show anyone that he was surprised. He hadn’t expected the negotiator that had been brought in would be this Jedi. Nor did he expect the negotiations to go the way they were, with Obi-Wan Kenobi leading the way, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker watching and learning at his side.

Perhaps he should have. This is exactly the sort of situation he had trained Qui-Gon in, and Qui-Gon had passed on those teachings, quiet well it seemed.

Despite the fact that things were not completely going his Master’s way, Dooku was… proud… of the boys sitting across from him. And his master was getting some of what he wanted. The rest could be acquired later, if necessary.

Dooku studied the young Jedi from across the room as they took a break. Anakin was handling himself very well- as well as any young one not suited to diplomacy could. He would be a incredible Jedi in the future, but he was absolutely not a negotiator. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was an incredible diplomat. Anakin’s talents would likely compliment Obi-Wan’s once he developed them. The boy was only twelve, after all. 

Dooku frowned briefly. They would not likely get to develop their talents to the full extent. His Master was hoping to destroy the Jedi completely before Anakin reached twenty-five standard.

These two would be casualties of that destruction. Qui-Gon’s legacy would be gone. Dooku couldn’t allow that. But how to change that future?

Dooku shelved the thought for a moment. He’d come back to it after these negotiations were done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Master, why does Count Dooku keep staring at us?”

Dooku stopped, still hidden from view, at Anakin’s question.

“I’m not sure, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “I know he was a Jedi, but…” he paused. “He left the Order shortly after… after Naboo. I know he trained Master Qui-Gon. I never learned if that was why he left the Order, of course.”

“Oh,” Anakin said. Dooku wished he could see their faces, but this would have to do. “Does that mean he doesn’t like the Jedi?”

“I don’t know, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied. “I hope that’s not the case. I’d like to talk to him someday. He has to have stories about Qui-Gon.”

Dooku smiled sadly. He had so many stories.

“From when Master Qui-Gon was my age?”

“And probably mine as well,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Master said he spent several years getting into and out of messes and telling his master all about them.”

“Do you think we can ask him? Or will the Meri and the Teltior think the three of us talking in private is a bad thing?”

“Perhaps after the accords are signed, Padawan. After all, I have quite a few Qui-Gon stories, and he’ll want to hear from both of us about Master’s last mission.”

“But you don’t like talking about it,” Anakin protested.

“No, I don’t,” Obi-Wan said. “But for his master, I would.”

Dooku nodded to himself. After the accords were signed, he’d be the one to approach them. He had stories he could share with them, and they had stories he desperately wanted to hear as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dooku approached Obi-Wan and Anakin’s quarters, aware they were both in for the night. The accords were signed, and the Jedi would be leaving tomorrow afternoon. Dooku himself would be leaving a couple of hours later. This was his last chance to confirm his feelings to himself, and possibly to get to know his line-Padawans in a neutral setting.

He signaled at the door, and waited a moment. Obi-Wan opened it, looking faintly surprised. “Count Dooku,” he offered.

“Knight Kenobi,” Dooku returned. “I was wondering if I might speak with you, now that negotiations are over?”

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. “Of course, come in,” he said. “Do you want my Padawan here, or is this related to the negotiations?”

“No, Padawan Skywalker can stay,” Dooku said. “And this is entirely personal. I…” he trailed off and glanced at Anakin. “I know you know I trained Qui-Gon,” he admitted. “I was hoping to talk of him.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Of course. Anakin and I were hoping to do the same,” he said. “Would you like some tea? I was just making some. I have a Alderaanian blue that was one of Qui-Gon’s favorites.”

Dooku nodded. “He loved Alderaanian Blues,” he said. “Ever since he was sixteen, and we ended up on Alderaan during the succession crisis.”

Anakin looked up sharply. “You were there?” he asked. “We studied that in history, but the book just said that Jedi helped resolve the conflict.”

“Oh yes. What the history books don’t say is that Qui-Gon spilled tea over one of the false claimants in order to get him to shut up,” Dooku said. “This was back when he was going through one of his growth spurts, and almost everyone thought he’d done it on accident. He was in the clumsy stage and had already dropped several datapads that day alone.”

Obi-Wan winced, while Anakin snickered.

Dooku smiled happily. Yes, he was going to have to save these two from the fate of the Jedi. And there was only one way to do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dooku looked down at the two still unconscious before him. It had taken him over a year and several attempts, but he finally had Obi-Wan and Anakin before him again. While they slept off the drugs, he studied them. Obi-Wan had cut his hair back but grown a beard since he’d last seen them and Anakin had gained at least a head in height. The boy was going to be tall once he finished growing.

Qui-Gon’s legacies were safe from the Jedi now. 

Obi-Wan stirred. Dooku sighed. It would be a battle, but he would bring them to the Dark Side and make them strong enough to survive. And that is what Qui-Gon would have wanted, had he known the truth of the Force.

Anakin and Obi-Wan would survive to become great in the galaxy as it would be. They would rule, as they should. Dooku smiled down at the boys he thought of as his grandsons. They’d thank him in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dooku, things may not go the way you wish. Or it might. I suppose it depends on what Anakin and Obi-Wan do. But this will make things very different, if nothing else. (I bet Sidious is beyond angry that his current apprentice has co-opted, for lack of a better word, his future apprentice.)
> 
> I feel like this could be a 50,000 word story, but I don’t think I could write it well enough to do it justice. And I have too many long stories as it is, so you’re left with this.


	36. Satine Kryze, Jedi Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you write something from an AU where Satine Kryze was a Jedi?

Anakin Skywalker decided he liked Knight Kryze. She wasn’t like other Jedi, and she always teased his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Plus, it was clear she and Master Obi-Wan liked each other. Maybe the other Jedi didn’t notice it, but Anakin wasn’t stupid. They weren’t doing anything, not that Anakin could tell, but they liked each other. A lot. And they were always flirting. A lot.

Anakin grimaced. It was a little annoying, but he could handle it. Master Obi-Wan needed to relax more. And if they kept flirting, that might help. 

Anakin watched as the two of them gave a demonstration to some of the Padawans on how to fight while unarmed against an armed opponent. Come to think of it, Anakin couldn’t remember ever seeing Knight Kryze with a lightsaber. He’d have to ask. 

That didn’t seem to matter, as Knight Kryze dodged every attempt by Master Obi-Wan to hit her with his lightsaber.

Once the class was done, and his fellow Padawans were gone Anakin made his way down to the floor and stopped next to his master. “I still say you should build a lightsaber, Satine. Everyone worries about you out there without one.”

“I am a Jedi, and I am a peacekeeper, Obi-Wan. I don’t need a weapon.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I still worry. Things are dangerous out there, and not everyone respects Jedi. Some don’t respect anything but the lightsaber.”

Knight Kryze sighed. “And I will not carry one, Obi-Wan. You know why.”

“Yes, Satine, I do. But I still worry.”


	37. The Emperor's Son is a Rebel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you are still taking prompts, how about everyone finding out that the Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rebel Alliance General, is the son of the Emperor?

Darth Sidious nearly threw the datapad across the room in rage. He could have used this! If he’d known Obi-Wan Kenobi was his son, he could have used him! If he’d known, he would never had ignored the man.

That… that woman who had seduced him had given his son to the Jedi, had insured that Sidious wouldn’t know until it was far too late.

His son, a Jedi. That couldn’t be allowed to stand.

Rising from his throne, the Emperor of the Galaxy moved to issue his orders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan Kenobi glanced up as his former Padawan and brother in everything but blood entered the room. Anakin Skywalker looked conflicted, like he wasn’t sure how to feel about something.

“What is it, Anakin?”

“We… got some Intel,” Anakin said softly. “It’s… I’m not sure how to put it.”

Obi-Wan simply raised his eyebrows. “I assume it has to do with the fact that the bounty on my head tripled?”

“Well… yes,” Anakin admitted. “We found out why.” He paused again.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Out with it, Anakin.”

Anakin scowled. “He’s your father, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan dropped his datapad. “What?” he asked faintly.

Anakin nodded. “Seems Senator Palpatine had an affair forty years ago. He never knew, and neither did you.”

Obi-Wan blinked. “And… now he… wants me?” he asked.

“It looks like it,” Anakin said. “Come on, Padmé and the others are in a meeting. Fey'lya is trying to make it seem like you’re a spy, but no one is buying it.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and pushed all his shock down. Father or no, Sidious was a Sith Lord. He needed to be stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin was worried. Obi-Wan had been ignoring his shock for weeks now. It had taken Anakin months to process that the man he’d thought was his mentor had been a Sith Lord- how much worse would it be for Obi-Wan, when that man was his father?

So Anakin was unsurprised when he found Obi-Wan in the small room the base had set aside for the resident Jedi to meditate. Anakin knelt down next to him and focused on waiting. If Obi-Wan was as upset as Anakin had been, he’d be unable to meditate long.

Within ten minutes, Obi-Wan was blinking his eyes open. “Anakin,” he said in greeting.

“Will you meditate with me, Master?” Anakin asked. “Like we did just after Empire Day?”

Obi-Wan looked surprised. Anakin scoffed. “Master, I don’t care who your father is, and neither does anyone who has any sense,” he said, answering the unspoken question in Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Everyone knows you never cared for him, and you don’t want to have anything to do with that poodoo-brained karking di’kut. Why does it matter to you?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I don’t know,” he confessed. “You’re right, but I’m having a hard time with it. He’s…”

“He’s a Sith, yeah, but he ignored you as long as we were on Coruscant. He’s just trying to claim something he doesn’t get to have,” Anakin said. “Because you’re biologically his son, he thinks he owns you, Obi-Wan. He’s wrong.”

Obi-Wan smiled wryly. “Are you sure, Anakin?” he asked.

Anakin nodded. “Very sure, Master,” he replied. “Let’s meditate.”

Obi-Wan nodded and straightened his back. Anakin followed his lead, and together they sent their minds into the Force.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So… Kenobi is the Emperor’s son,” Dax mused as he stripped down an engine. “Poor Bastard.”

“No kidding,” Trix replied. “But really, it doesn’t matter. Kenobi is good people, he’s never going to join the Empire.”

“Yeah, he’s more likely to burn it all down and dance on Palpatine’s grave.”

They both paused and shook their heads at the mental images. “Well,” Dax said. “Maybe not quite like that.”

Trix grinned. “But it would sure look funny,” he admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a remarkably angst lite version of this idea, but the muse said that it wasn’t going to be deep and dramatic. Instead, we get a couple of mechanics talking about Obi-Wan dancing on Palpatine’s grave.
> 
> (Oh, Obi-Wan isn’t happy, but he has Anakin there to creatively insult the Emperor, so he’ll be alright.)
> 
> Alright, this is the last of my current batch of prompts. I need a bit of a break from prompts, so it’ll be a few weeks before I open prompts back up. I have other stories I need to work on in the meantime, not to mention real life and it’s excitement.


	38. Please, sir, just believe us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'd be curious to see Obi-Wan captured by the empire. And Anakin knows all of his old master's weak points - and sends Cody and Rex down to "try and convince him to turn." Because... because the empire is right, don't you see? You couldn't have been involved in that Jedi conspiracy, they didn't tell you, but they betrayed us all, and general, we care about you so *much,* don't you see that this is right? (all with Good Soldiers Follow Orders echoing in the background) 
> 
> Notes: Oh, this’ll be a fun one. Let’s see what I come up with.

Obi-Wan had long lost track of time. Anakin visited every day- or Obi-Wan assumed it was every day- to plead with him. He never harmed Obi-Wan, he had never so much as punched Obi-Wan, not even when Obi-Wan yelled at him for killing the other Jedi. Obi-Wan didn’t understand it. He’d tried to get Anakin to attack him, tried to get Anakin to show his Dark Side, but Anakin seemed to be expecting it, and he wouldn’t.

Obi-Wan didn’t understand. Anakin was a Sith Lord, now. Why hadn’t he killed Obi-Wan, especially after Obi-Wan refused to Turn?

The door opened, and Obi-Wan turned to face… not Anakin. Two unarmed stormtroopers, who entered and almost immediately took off their helmets. The air punched out of Obi-Wan. “Cody. Rex. I thought you were both dead,” he said.

“No sir,” Rex replied. “General Skywalker took care of us.”

Obi-Wan sat down on the bench that served as his bed. “Good,” he said quietly. “That’s… good.” 

“General?” Cody said.

Obi-Wan managed to smile. “I’m just glad that someone else I cared for survived.”

Rex shook his head. “Most of the 501st and the 212th is still around, General,” he reported. “We all miss you, but General Skywalker is keeping us all safe.”

“As safe as any soldier can be, anyway,” Cody added. “We’re still fighting, of course.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said. He took a deep breath and let go of his shock. “Why are you here, Commander, Captain? I can’t be that important.” He tried to add some humor, but the clones just scowled at him.

“Of course you are!” Cody exclaimed. “You’re… you’re the 212th’s, sir. You’re ours. We miss you, and we want you back.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I don’t think that’s possible, Cody. I’m a Jedi. Anakin’s made it clear that the galaxy believes the Jedi betrayed the Republic. The Empire. Whichever.”

“Not you, sir,” Rex said quietly. “We know you didn’t know anything about the plot.”

“Because there wasn’t one, Rex!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “There can’t have been.”

“General Skywalker’s shown us how you- and he- were kept in the dark about it, sir,” Cody said. “We know you were just a pawn, a figurehead to keep the galaxy looking away from the rest of the Council.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “You don’t really think that,” he said quietly. “Do you?”

“Of course, sir,” Rex answered. “It’s the only thing that makes sense. We know you, General. You would never betray us.” 

“But the Jedi didn’t…”

“We have proof, General. And hasn’t General Skywalker shown it to you?” Rex asked.

Obi-Wan looked to the side. “I can’t believe it,” he said. “Master Windu wouldn’t…”

“General Skywalker was there, General,” Cody insisted. “He told us what he saw. I know he told you.”

Obi-Wan swallowed and shook his head. “I just can’t.”

Cody slumped, as much as possible while in armor. “Sir,” he said. “Please, just listen. You’ve seen the evidence, why can’t you just believe it?”

“Because if I believed it, then everyone I grew up with, everyone who ever taught me, all of them would have been keeping this plot away from me! Every Jedi I cared about would have been lying to me, maybe for years! Because the people I trusted wouldn’t have been worthy of that trust, Cody! I can’t believe that!” Obi-Wan yelled. He turned away, wiping at the sudden tears in his eyes.

“You can still trust us,” Cody said, putting his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You can still trust General Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan laughed, so he wouldn’t cry. He hadn’t cried since Anakin’s third visit, when he’d seen Anakin’s proof. He wasn’t going to start now. His chuckles were broken, near sobbing, but it wasn’t crying. “Cody, you’re the one who arrested me.”

“To keep you safe, sir,” Cody explained. “To give us time to prove everything to you, so we wouldn’t lose you.”

Rex shifted and put his hand on Obi-Wan’s other shoulder. “We miss you, sir. It’s not the same without you. General Skywalker needs your help, though he’d never admit it. The Galaxy needs your help.”

Obi-Wan gave into impulse and buried his head in his hands. Anakin had to know he wanted to help, had to know that he needed some other form of persuasion, something. Why else would have sent these two to see him? “Anakin sent you, didn’t he?”

“Yes, sir,” Cody said. “But he had to specify only the two of us, or you’d have the entire 212th and 501st trying to fit in here right now.”

Obi-Wan laughed again, still almost a sob. “Alright,” he said quietly. “I’ll do it. I’ll help.” Obi-Wan ignored the small, faint voice at the back of his head telling him that he was about to head down a Dark path. He didn’t care, not anymore.

Rex and Cody almost got in each other’s way as they embraced him.


	39. Vader helps the rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After learning about Luke, Vader switches sides

“Lord Vader, may I ask you a question?” Mon Mothma asked quietly. She was standing next to the Sith Lord as they observed the celebration around them.

“Of course, Chairman,” Lord Vader rumbled. “If I can answer your question, I will.”

“What made you side with us?” she asked, quieter still, but a few of the people near them heard and some of them turned to listen.

Vader was silent, save for his mechanical breathing, for a long moment. “It was for… personal reasons,” he finally said. “I learned something that… made all my service to the Emperor a lie, and that was when I decided to act as- to join you.”

“Lord Vader, if you do not want me to ask, just say the word, and I will not,” she started.

Vader nodded in response, but answered. “I was married, once. Before the Empire was formed. Before I was injured enough to be trapped in this suit. My… my wife was pregnant. She died, or so I was told, before she could give birth.”

Mon Mothma’s eyes widened. “So you were told,” she echoed.

Vader inclined his head. “The Emperor told me she had died because of myself, and Jedi treachery. But then… shortly before I began to aid you, I learned that she had not died as I had thought. She died, but after giving birth. Her manner of death was not as the Emperor had told me. And I… I have a son. He was hidden, kept safe, for all the years the Empire has been in existence.”

“And you found him,” Mon Mothma surmised. “Somehow, you met him and knew he was your son.”

“Not quite,” Vader replied. “I met him once, and did not know him. I knew only that he was strong in the Force, but he escaped me. After, I learned his name. Then, only then, I knew who he was. And I could not catch him. He ran, because he didn’t know that I was his father. He only knew that I had killed Jedi, and his father had been a Jedi.”

“Does he know now?” Mon Mothma asked quietly.

“Yes, he does,” Vader said. “And he has accepted me as his father, though I haven’t announced it, because of the danger to him.”

“Your enemies.”

“Yes. And the Emperor, if he had learned I had a son, he’d try to… to take him.”

“But that didn’t happen,” Mon Mothma said.

“No, it didn’t. My son is free, and so far as I can tell, happy.”

“I am glad for you, Lord Vader.”

Vader inclined his head again. “Be glad for him. His freedom is hard won and fought for. But he deserves it, and more. If he would let me, I would give him anything I could. But he only wants the galaxy to be free.”

“Your son… he was a rebel.”

“Yes,” Vader said, and she could practically hear the pride in his voice. “A very accomplished one, though he hates it when anyone mentions it.”

Mon Mothma nodded. “Do I know him?”

“I cannot say,” Vader said. “Perhaps.”

“Very well,” Mon Mothma said, though she had her suspicions. “I won’t pry any further, Lord Vader.”

“Thank you,” Vader said. “Were it only myself, I would not care. But my son is the most important thing in the galaxy to me, the only family I have remaining. I only wish to keep him safe. As safe as he’ll let me,” he added in a low grumble.

Mon Mothma smiled. “I’m sure you will,” she said. She dropped her voice even farther, so no one but Vader could hear. “And I’m sure Jedi Skywalker will understand if you get overprotective.”

He froze. “Is it that obvious?” he asked, as quietly as he could.

“No,” Mon Mothma said. “But I remember a young Jedi, and a Senator who died too soon. Few others will make the connection, unless you announce it. And I will not tell anyone.”

“Thank you,” Vader said.

She smiled softly.


	40. Best fighter in the Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dooku or anakin or ahsoka or ventress (or any combination really) being in the position to see obi wan let loose with his lightsaber skills
> 
> Notes: Arg. I’m horrible at action and swordfights. Alright then, I’ll do my best.

Anakin Skywalker- Darth Vader, now- knew his Jedi Master was a highly capable swordsman. He had defeated a Sith Lord when he was still a Padawan, after all, and had only increased his skill as he became a Knight and then a Master. He had protected Anakin so many times, Anakin had lost count. He had fought against Grievous many times in the past couple of years.

He had seen Obi-Wan take out multiple opponents before now.

But never like this. And even at a remove, in a security holo, even already knowing the outcome, it was amazing to watch.

In the holo, Obi-Wan was facing off against half a dozen Jedi Knights- no, not Jedi any longer. Obi-Wan was the only being left who deserved the title. He was outnumbered, six to one, already injured, and protecting Padmé Amidala. But he was winning.

“It seems Master Kenobi is still formidable,” Lord Sidious commented as they watched.

Vader nodded absently. He winced as Obi-Wan went down to a Force push, skidding back against the floor. Before the remaining three Jedi- for lack of a better term- could press the advantage and kill Padmé, Obi-Wan jumped back into the fight.

Padmé was unconscious already, having been hurt earlier in the fight. Vader watched as Obi-Wan dispatched the remaining Jedi as quickly as he could, never letting them reach Padmé again.

Obi-Wan finally dropped down next to Padmé, his hand on her forehead. 

And that was when Vader himself entered the holo, at a dead run. 

Vader watched as his holoform slowed, taking in the scene. Obi-Wan looked up at him, and though there was no sound, Anakin knew what he said. “Anakin! We need to get her to medical help, now!”

The holo faded away. “I begin to see what you mean, Lord Vader,” Sidious mused. “He is quite a fighter, isn’t he.”

“I’ve never seen him so… furious. I’ve always known he was a good fighter, but never… never like that.”

“He was likely still unbalanced from the results of the Order.”

“Perhaps, my master,” Vader murmured. “I’ve talked to him. He said he knew that if I survived, I’d go to Padmé, and then those Jedi attacked her. He was not happy with how angry he was.”

“And?”

“He just needs a little push, Master.”

“And your wife?” Sidious asked, apparently changing the subject.

“Healing,” Vader said.

“Good,” Sidious said shortly. After a moment, he sighed. “Very well, Lord Vader. Do your best to turn Master Kenobi. If he fights like that when merely on the edge, then he’ll be a formidable Sith Warrior.”

Vader bowed and smiled. “Thank you, Master.”

Sidious dismissed him, but as Vader left, he turned and restarted the security holo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sidious smiled as the door shut behind Lord Vader. Sending those Acolytes dressed as Jedi to attack Senators had paid off quite well. Over a dozen problem Senators were dead, others would cease their agitating on behalf of the remnants of the Jedi Order, it had bound Vader more firmly to the Sith, and might even bring Master Kenobi to them as well.

He started to chuckle. Everything was proceeding as he had foreseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note quite the prompt- but close enough, I think.


	41. To the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about young!obiwan (like just pre anakin) getting transported to the force awakens period?
> 
> This takes place post-movie, sometime after Luke and Rey have returned to the Resistance Base.

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked around in confusion. He didn’t understand where he was, what was going on. Around him, the people were reacting to his appearance.

He’d just been in the Temple, reading the brief on his and his Master’s next mission. Now he was… in some sort of military base, though the technology seemed much more advanced than what he was used to. 

He kept his hand well away from his lightsaber, as he was quickly surrounded by what were probably security forces. He looked around, reaching out into the Force to figure things out. The Force felt… different, in a way he couldn’t understand. But he was being taken to two beings who felt like a pair of brilliant twin suns in the Force. There was were at least two others with them, not quite as strong, but shining brightly.

Wherever he was, he was among Light users. He relaxed a little bit, but not entirely. He still wasn’t sure what had happened.

“General,” the lead guard said. “The intruder. His only weapon was this lightsaber.”

The older woman turned to face him. Mirroring her, the older man did as well. These two were the strong Force Presences he had felt. A second later, the man’s shock rippled out. “Obi-Wan?” he asked.

“I… yes. Do I know you, Master?” Obi-Wan asked.

The man took a deep breath. “No,” he said. “Not yet, anyway.” He studied Obi-Wan for a moment after that perplexing statement.

“Luke?” the woman asked.

He smiled wryly. “I think the Force is playing tricks,” Luke said. “This is, unless I am very much mistaken, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He tilted his head. “You haven’t been Knighted yet, have you?”

“No, Master Jedi,” Obi-Wan said. “Hopefully soon, but Master and I are going on a mission to Naboo tomorrow, so it will have to wait.”

“Master?” The girl- no, not a girl, she was only a couple of years younger than Obi-Wan- asked. 

“I thought…” the young man next to her started

Luke shrugged. “I don’t know if time travel is actually possible, Rey, Finn,” he said. “But we do have one hell of an example that says it is.”

Obi-Wan staggered back. “Time travel?”

Luke nodded, eyes sympathetic. “At least sixty years, possibly more like seventy,” he said gently. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan.”


	42. Emperor Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shortly after Episode V, Luke is captured by Imperials that bring him to Coruscant. Consequently, Vader kills Sidious and dies of battle wound after naming Luke his succesor to the right people. Luke dealing with suddenly being in charge of the Empire.

Luke Skywalker stared at the twisted pile of metal that had been where the Emperor had been sitting two days ago. 

Two days. And another before that. Just three days ago, Luke had been desperately trying to stay away from Imperial Forces, as he finished building a new lightsaber. Three days ago, he’d been captured by one of Palpatine’s agents and brought to Imperial Center. Two days ago, his father- Darth Vader, and even two months after he’d been told, Luke wasn’t sure how he felt about it- had arrived. To protect Luke. He’d practically stormed the throne room, just as the Emperor had lost his patience with Luke and had started electrocuting the young Jedi.

Vader had killed the Emperor for attacking Luke, but had been severely injured in the attempt. Just two hours ago, Darth Vader, Emperor for only two days, had died. But not, as it turned out, before naming Luke as his heir and successor. Luke wasn’t sure if he was mourning his father’s death. He wasn’t sure if he _should_ be mourning his father’s death.

And now, Luke was entering the throne room for the first time since the first Emperor died.

The first Emperor. Two days ago, the first Emperor had died, an hour ago, the second Emperor had died, and now, he was Emperor. 

He turned to the Imperial Officer who stood behind him, waiting. “Your Majesty,” he said.

Luke tried not to react, but he feared the grimace was easily seen. “Tell the fleet to stand down, Admiral Piett,” he ordered. “Things are about to change.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Admiral Piett replied. “And… Lord Vader?”

Luke took a deep breath. He still wasn’t reconciled to the fact that Vader had been his father, though he’d felt much lighter in the last two days, but he would see that the man received the funeral rites he deserved. “Prepare his body for cremation. Full honors, as is to be expected for an Emperor.”

Admiral Piett left with a bow. 

Luke was left with his thoughts, and the knowledge that he was Emperor. He sat down on the top step to think, alone.

Or not alone, as it turned out. Luke felt the now familiar ripple in the Force that meant he had a visitor. “Things didn’t turn out the way you expected them, did they Obi-Wan?” he asked without looking up.

“Rather better than he expected, I think,” an unfamiliar baritone answered.

Luke looked up in shock. Obi-Wan moved to sit on one side as the other man- it had to be Anakin Skywalker- sat down on the other.

“Better than I ever dared even dream,” Obi-Wan added. He smiled over at Anakin.

“Father?” Luke whispered.

Anakin nodded. “Thank you, Luke,” he said. For showing me the way back.”

Luke smiled wryly. “But now what do I do now?” he asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled. “You lead the galaxy back to the light, Luke, just as you led your father back. How you do that is up to you.”

“I’m not going to remain the Emperor,” Luke said. “I’m going to get rid of the Empire. I swore to do it, and I won’t give up that oath.”

“Perhaps you should build something that works better than the Republic did,” Anakin suggested. “What form that might take, I can’t tell you. But the Republic didn’t just fall because of Palpatine.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Anakin’s right,” he said. “But whatever you chose, stay in the Light, Knight Skywalker.”

Luke took a deep breath. “I’m…”

Obi-Wan smiled. “You have passed trials far beyond what most Padawans ever see,” he said. “You are worthy of the title of Knight.”

“Thank you, Obi-Wan,” Luke said. “Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Luke, if you need us, we’ll be here for you.”

“Always,” Anakin added. “But Luke, I know that you can do this. I wouldn’t have said so otherwise.”

“I… I think I need Leia’s help.”

Obi-Wan winced. “Ah… about that, Luke…” he said. “There’s something about the Princess that you- that you both- should know.”

Luke exchanged a glance with his father, before looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan fiddled with his robe for a moment before looking at the two Skywalkers. Luke’s eyebrows rose. He’d never seen Obi-Wan look so nervous. “Luke, I was there, when you were born. There were… no one knew it until Padmé had gone into labor, but she had been carrying twins.”

Luke was suddenly glad he was sitting down. “Leia?” he asked, even as the Force proclaimed the rightness of the idea.

“The princess?” Anakin said in the same moment. “Oh sweet Force, my own daughter…”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “Yes, she’s your daughter. And trust me, I’ve observed her enough to know that she is _your daughter_.” 

Luke took a deep breath. “I need to talk to her,” he said. “And the rest of the alliance. And we need to free Han, and then…” he took another deep breath. “Time to get to work.”

He stood up, and glanced back at the Force ghosts. “If I need help, I’ll call,” he said. “But right now, I have to reform the galactic government.”

He turned to go. “And, Father, thank you for saving my life.”

“Always, my son,” Anakin said. “Thank you for saving me.”

Luke nodded and left the throne room. First things first, he had to contact the alliance and tell them everything that had happened. Then he’d get advice on how to peacefully change the government. And then he was going to get very, very drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor overwhelmed Luke...


	43. Fated Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're still looking for prompts, can I suggest this one from prokopetz?: Instead of love at first sight, why not nemesis at first sight? No, I don’t mean hate at first sight. Nemeses don’t even have to particularly dislike each other, though it’s admittedly customary. I mean their eyes meet from across the room, and there’s a moment of instant, mutual understanding that they will one day battle to the death on some remote, storm-lashed plain with the very fate of the world hanging on the outcome. 
> 
> Notes: This one was hard to figure out, at first. None of my fandoms really fit, except maybe Supernatural, and even then, most of that would be… hard to do, considering the guys have a habit of killing most of the potential nemeses within a season (except Crowley, and he would kill them rather than risk losing some destiny-filled fight). 
> 
> Then I realized that I might have a good one for Star Wars. It’s not a storm-lashed plain, but I think it works. And fate was a big player in these characters’ last battle.

Jedi Master Yan Dooku didn’t want to enter the dining hall, didn’t want to see all the sympathetic looks from his fellow Jedi. Qui-Gon Jinn, his former Padawan, had been killed by the Sith just two weeks ago.

He was still grieving, and he knew there was something the Council wasn’t telling him. He wasn’t about to ask Qui-Gon’s Padawan, not when the boy had been there and was probably grieving even harder, but it was frustrating when he knew there was something else.

Dooku sighed and turned toward the hall. Something was telling him he needed to be there. He didn’t know why.

Just before entering, however, he stopped dead, staring at the young Padawan who had just exited. The Padawan turned to face him, eyes wide.

“Padawan?” the Knight with the boy asked. Dooku tried to look at the Knight, but he couldn’t take his eyes from the boy.

In his mind, he could see lightsabers flashing. There were no colors, but he knew one was his, and one was the boy’s. He could see himself, older, and a young man who had to be the boy. There was no sound, but Dooku knew it was a fight to the death. An important fight to the death.

“Oh my,” Dooku said as the vision released him. The boy looked ready to cry, and impulsively, Dooku dropped to his knees to get on the same level as the boy. 

“Hello, young Padawan,” he said. “Do you know what just happened?”

The boy shook his head. “You were fighting a man- I think he was me?”

Dooku nodded. “That was a vision, young one,” he said. “You and I will fight each other one day. It will be an important fight, one that will decide the fate of the galaxy. I don’t know which of us will win, but I could see that you will be a skilled fighter.”

“But I don’t want to fight Jedi!” the boy said. He looked up at his master. Dooku did as well. The man looked shocked. “Master, I don’t, you know that right?”

“Of course I do, Anakin,” the Knight said. “And so does Master…”

“Dooku, young ones,” Dooku said. “And, Padawan, you need not worry about that. I had been planning to leave the order. My… my own Padawan, though long a Knight and Master in his own right, was killed, and no one will tell me the truth of what happened. He… I believe the Council abandoned him when he brought them an inconvenient truth, though I don’t know what that truth is. So, in the future, you will not be facing a Jedi.”

“But… doesn’t that mean you’ll Fall?” the boy asked.

Dooku shook his head. “Not necessarily,” he said. “It’s possible, of course, but not certain. Just remember to always fight for what is good in the galaxy, Padawan. We are fated to an important battle, but that does not mean either of us will Fall.”

Anakin nodded. He looked up at his Master for reassurance. The Knight placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Master Dooku is right, Anakin. These sort of visions are rare, but they are known to the Order. And relax. Focus on the moment. That future is a good distance away, if you’re an adult in it.”

“A Knight, at least,” Dooku said. “Seeing as he didn’t have a braid or a Padawan haircut.”

The Knight, who looked to be just growing out his own Padawan haircut, nodded. “See, Anakin? Don’t center on your anxieties, as my Master taught me.”

Dooku smiled. He’d taught Qui-Gon the same thing, once. Dooku stood up- a little slower than he’d like, he was getting old- and nodded to the pair. “I expect you to study hard, Anakin. My Force given nemesis should be very skilled, after all.”

“Yes sir,” Anakin said.

Dooku smiled and left the pair. As soon as he was out of sight, he leaned against the wall behind him. The poor boy didn’t need to know just how the vision worried Dooku. It wasn’t his fault the Force wanted them both to have important destinies, whatever those destinies might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dooku is being weirdly reasonable about this, ironically. And yes, they saw the battle at the beginning of ROTS.


	44. Deaf Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you say prompts!? Bc if you've got the time and feel like it I'd really like to read words about deaf!obi-wan and how that changed some things while others stayed the same
> 
> Notes: This one took some doing, because I wanted to do it right. I had to decide if Obi-Wan was going to be Deaf, or deaf (yes, there is a difference- culturally Deaf and just physically deaf/hoh), and also how the Jedi would deal with such a thing. Would he be deaf from birth, or would it be because of an accident or illness? Plus, I had to make sure to get someone who has some experience with deaf (and Deaf) people looked over it. Since my Mom is a ASL interpreter, she was able to help with it. It’s not perfect, but I hope I at least got more right than wrong.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was the only Initiate that didn’t look up when another of the younglings squealed that a Master was visiting. The Master was overwhelmed, but eventually, he noticed the lone Initiate still reading by himself in the corner. The rest of the younglings didn’t seem to notice the Master’s distraction.

Qui-Gon Jinn frowned to himself. The boy seemed to be alone, and that seemed to be a normal state of things, if the way he didn’t look up was any indication. Was he normally shy, or did the other children dislike him for some reason?

Qui-Gon decided that he’d ask the Crèche Master about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twelve-year-old Obi-Wan felt it when someone sat next to him, but didn’t look up. His book was interesting, and it was probably just Bruck Chun, who loved to say things to him while hiding his mouth and then tell the Masters that Obi-Wan was ignoring him.

A large hand was placed on top of his bookpad. Startled, Obi-Wan looked up. A human Jedi Obi-Wan had never seen before was staring at him. “I’m sorry, Master,” Obi-Wan said. “I didn’t realize it wasn’t…”

The Master smiled at him. “Can you read lips?” he asked, making sure to enunciate. *Do you need me to sign?* he asked, using Standard Sign.

“Yes, Master. I can read lips. I also know Standard Sign, Corellian, Twi’lek, Gran, and Alderaanian sign,” Obi-Wan both said and signed.

“Which do you prefer?” The Master asked, using both StanSign and voice.

Obi-Wan knew the answer to that trick question. “Whichever you want, Master,” he chirped.

*No, young one. Which is best for you, not me. I’m fluent in half a dozen Sign Languages. Pick the one you know best. Unless you’d prefer to lipread.*

Obi-Wan stared at him. The only other Jedi who cared what he wanted was Master Yoda, and the old master could only manage Gran sign.

The Master sighed. *Do so few ask?* he asked.

*They ask, Master,* he signed. *But they don’t really care. They want to be told that they can use whatever they want. They want to know that I can just lipread.*

The Master scowled down at the table for a moment. *In the future, young Obi-Wan Kenobi…*

Obi-Wan jumped. The Master had used the sign that Master Tarrirel had made for him when he was three.

The Master smirked. *In the future, tell me when you want me to use sign, and when you’d prefer to lipread.*

Obi-Wan blinked at him. *Yes, Master,* he finally signed.

*Good,* the Master said. *My name is Qui-Gon Jinn.* he fingerspelled out his name. *Most of those who know my sign use this one.* His hands flashed through the Q-sign tapped to his chest twice, and forehead once. *I have a friend in town who is Deaf, and he gave me the sign after my master said that I thought more with my heart than my head.*

Obi-Wan smiled. “Qui-Gon Jinn,” he said out loud.

*Very close, just a little more emphasis on the “Gon”*

*Yes, Master Qui-Gon.*

Qui-Gon smiled at the boy. *I realize that this is unusual, Initiate Kenobi. But, if you are willing, I would like to take you as my Padawan.*

Obi-Wan’s eye widened as the Master stunned him once again. He’d never expected to be chosen. No Master wanted to deal with a Padawan who couldn’t hear. “Are you sure?” he asked out loud.

Qui-Gon smiled. *I know you cannot hear, young one. I can teach you to use the Force to compensate for that. And I will never have trouble communicating with you. I know StanSign, Twi’lek sign, Wookiee Sign, the Felucian Dialect, Mando’a hand signals, and Corellian sign. I would teach you those you don’t know. Would you like to be my Padawan?*

Obi-Wan threw himself at the man. *”YES!”* he exclaimed in all the ways he knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin Skywalker stared up at the man that had run up with him to see Master Qui-Gon. “Master?” the man asked in a soft, oddly inflected voice.

Master Qui-Gon looked up at the man. “Ah, Obi-Wan. Good timing, I wasn’t sure I could have lasted too much longer,” he said. He pulled himself together and stopped supporting himself with his hands. He continued in Twi’lek sign, which he’d asked if Anakin knew. *Obi-Wan, I want you to meet Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was his teacher, before he was Knighted last year, and he agreed to help me on this mission.* He added an unfamiliar sign then continued *Anakin helped us get the parts we needed to fix the ship.*

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan. “Nice to meet you,” he said, making sure to look straight at him. He knew some slaves who couldn’t hear. *Do you need me to sign?* he asked.

Obi-Wan smiled down at him. *You don’t have to, young one, so long as I can see your lips. Do you have a sign-name? And do you only know Twi’lek sign?*

Anakin nodded and gestured. An A-sign moving as if it were a wrench, which his mom and their deaf neighbor had given him. *I know Huttese and Toydarian sign too.* he said. “And I can speak basic, Huttese, Twi’lek, and Bocce.”

The man looked amused. *I think Twi’lek sign or spoken basic would be best.*

“Yes, sir,” Anakin said, still staring at him. He liked this man.

Qui-Gon dropped into a sign language that Anakin didn’t know, though he did recognize his own name-sign. 

“Oh,” Obi-Wan. He turned back to Anakin. “Well then, Anikin…”

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said, gently placing his hand in Obi-Wan’s field of view. 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Anakin nodded. 

“Let that be a lesson, Anakin. Don’t hesitate to correct me if I pronounce your name wrong.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin didn’t like what he was seeing. Too many Jedi were ignoring Obi-Wan. The boy hurried to catch up to his second-favorite Jedi. He tugged on the Knight’s sleeve to get his attention. Obi-Wan looked down and smiled. *Why do they treat you worse than a slave?* he asked.

Obi-Wan frowned. “They don’t, Anakin,” he said out loud.

*Yes they do,* Anakin said. *At least back home, the Masters talked to slaves, even if it was just orders. I just saw that old Gand ignore you. He asked me a question, but didn’t even try to get your attention.*

Obi-Wan shook his head. *He is a Jedi Knight, Anakin, and he has the right to ask questions.*

*But it wasn’t just him. The five humans we just passed, they bowed to other Jedi, even those as young as me, but they ignored you.*

Obi-Wan sighed. *It is the way it’s always been, since I lost my hearing when I was two. Most Jedi don’t understand why Master Qui-Gon chose me. But that doesn’t matter. I am a Jedi.*

*That’s stupid. You’re a great Jedi, better than any of them.*

Obi-Wan laughed softly. *It is the way it is, not just in the Temple. Those of us who cannot hear have to fight to be recognized. There are, of course, those who don’t think that. I have friends, and Master Qui-Gon, and others.*

Anakin scowled. *I don’t like it.*

Obi-Wan clapped a hand on his shoulder. *Just ignore it, young one. I do. Now, we need to head to the Council Chambers. Master Qui-Gon wants you to meet them.*

*Are they stupid about you too?*

Obi-Wan laughed again. *Not all of them.* He ruffled Anakin’s hair, then smiled at the boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padawan Anakin Skywalker knew he had the best Master in the Jedi Order. Master Obi-Wan was teaching him how to sign in Standard, and then Obi-Wan wanted to learn Huttese sign. Obi-Wan could use the Force to know when someone was talking, and he could pick up a general idea of what they said, too, even if he couldn’t hear it. He knew almost a dozen sign languages, and four spoken languages. He was amazing with his lightsaber- he’d killed the Sith on Naboo, and saved Master Qui-Gon’s life. He was almost as good a pilot as Anakin, and he hadn’t even scolded Anakin for flying that Nubian fighter. He understood when Anakin had told him that he’d stayed in the cockpit just like Qui-Gon told him to do.

Anakin didn’t care what anyone else thought, Obi-Wan was awesome. And he liked Anakin too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make the story flow easier, I used standard English grammar for the sign languages, but that’s generally not the case for modern Sign Languages. ASL, for example, is grammatically more like French than English. And I imagine that there must be hundreds, if not thousands of Sign Languages in GFFA, and Obi-Wan is more like a polyglot than anything.
> 
> In this universe, Obi-Wan works harder to prove he can be a Jedi, and his therefore Knighted a year or so before Naboo. Qui-Gon asks him for help, and episode one happens mostly as in canon. There’s no hard feelings for Qui-Gon trying to take Anakin as a Padawan, and Obi-Wan isn’t worried about Anakin taking his place, so he’s more relaxed. And, of course, because Obi-Wan has studied more and tried to prove to the Jedi who didn’t believe in him, he manages to keep up with Qui-Gon and Maul and saves Qui-Gon’s life.
> 
> This Obi-Wan is much happier than the canon Obi-Wan.


	45. I'm not leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I haven’t seen Rebels yet, I’m glossing over the events that led Ahsoka to stay with Vader.
> 
> Also, some of Vader’s actions in this story are inspired by fialleril, and the Double Agent Vader universe. Not the same universe, not remotely. But definitely inspired, and you should go check it out.

Ahsoka Tano trembled as she looked around. It wasn’t cold that made her shiver- it was too hot here. It wasn’t even really fear. It was exhaustion, and injury, and hope, and reaction to everything that had happened in the last two days.

“The medical bay is this way,” An… Vader rumbled. “We both need treatment.”

Ahsoka nodded. “Yes, Master,” she said.

Vader turned to her. “You don’t have to call me that,” he said, almost softly. “You have grown beyond the Padawan you once were, and I am no longer your Master.”

Ahsoka managed a smile. “You’ll always be my Master, but I understand. What do you want me to call you?”

She could almost hear the answering smile. “In public, My Lord will do. In private… call me what you will.”

Ahsoka nodded. “Anakin, what happened?”

Vader didn’t sigh, but it felt like he wanted to. “I failed, in everything I attempted to do, Snips. And Obi-Wan… he did what he felt was right, as I did. He and I both died that day, but only in spirit. I know he is alive, but he is nearly as broken as I am. I can feel that much. He may have come out of our confrontation the better physically, but neither of us won.”

Ahsoka paused. “Obi-Wan did… this?”

Vader inclined his head. “As I said, he did what he felt was right. And after what I had just done, after I…” he trailed off. “I am not sure he was wrong to do so. But the next time we meet, I will not allow him to escape.”

Ahsoka frowned but didn’t say anything. She needed more information

Vader glanced at her, then away. He turned to the med bay. “Come,” he said.

She followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s wrong, Anakin!” Ahsoka yelled. “It’s… it’s sick, and against everything the Force stand for!”

“I know, Ahsoka,” Vader replied. “Trust me, I know. It’s an abomination, and sooner or later, it will be dealt with. But Tarkin has Sidious’ ear, and Sidious is in love with control through fear.”

“This isn’t control. And control through fear is…” Ahsoka shook her head.

“Control through fear can be powerful, Snips,” Vader said. “And don’t dismiss it just because it’s not the Jedi causing the fear.”

“What?”

“We feared the Council, so we obeyed them. We feared what they would do if we acted in any way but the way they taught us. They used fear of the Dark Side to control us, fear of emotions. It was hypocritical, but that’s what the Jedi did.”

Ahsoka paused. There was truth to that but… “We respected the council, Master.”

Vader shook his head. “We told ourselves it was respect. But it wasn’t.”

Ahsoka frowned and shook her head. “That doesn’t change the fact that the Death Star is an abomination!”

“And I agree with you. And I am sure that someday, it will be stopped. But I cannot stop it, and neither can you.”

“But… if you just let the Rebels find a way to stop it…”

Vader scoffed, the sound amplified by his mask. “You can’t pin your hopes on the Rebellion, Snips. It’s a ragtag bunch, and without you, they do not have the assurances of the Force.”

Ahsoka closed her eyes. “If they do find a way, will you let them?”

Vader nodded slowly. “If they do.”

Ahsoka hid a smile, though she knew Vader would feel it in the Force.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I have a name,” Ahsoka announced. “You’re not going to like it.”

Vader turned to her. “Obi-Wan’s untrained apprentice?” he asked. “The pilot who destroyed the Death Star.”

“Yes,” she said.

Vader stood and approached. “You know I will not kill the messenger, Ahsoka,” he said.

“The pilot’s name is Luke,” Ahsoka said. “Luke Skywalker. He was raised on Tatooine by Owen and Beru Lars.”

Vader froze. “Skywalker?” he rumbled dangerously. 

Ahsoka nodded. “I don’t have any other information, but surely he must be related to you.”

“Of that, I have no doubt,” Vader said, still frozen. “The child lived. She lived long enough to give birth.” He whirled around. “Leave, Snips. I need to destroy something, and I don’t want you to get in the way.”

Ahsoka left, but even as she heard something break, she was smiling, because she had felt the sudden, unconscious love Vader had felt. Suddenly, she had hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She felt it, when he died, and wept. He was free, now, but he had still been her master, her friend, her brother.

“Snips.”

She turned at a voice she hadn’t truly heard in almost twenty five years. She could only stare at the ghost that stood before her. He looked older, but not injured, and he was outlined in Light, just as much as he had radiated Darkness when he’d been alive. 

“Skyguy?”

He smiled at her.


	46. Basic is for free people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you're doing writing prompts at the moment but this popped into my head. What if Anakin was functionally illiterate? Like it's pretty plausible, he could know enough to get by but anything he actually needs to really read he might not be able to.

Ten year old Anakin Skywalker stared down at the pad in front of him. He’d been told that he was going to have to take a placement test and then the Ithorian had handed him the pad. He looked at it, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with it. Were they testing his mechanical skills? This was an unfamiliar type of pad, maybe he was supposed to fix it? It didn’t seem to display Huttese, after all.

“Well Padawan?” The Ithorian said. “Are you going to start?”

“What do you want me to do, Master?” Anakin asked.

“Take that test,” The Ithorian said, pointing at the pad.

Anakin turned his attention to the pad, then flipped it upside down. “What do you want me to do to it? Do I need to rebuild it?”

The Ithorian flushed, a sign of frustration in the species. “No! Just take the written test, Padawan!”

Anakin looked down at it. “But… it’s not in Huttese,” he said. “I can’t read Basic!”

The Ithorian froze. “You… Padawan, what do you mean?”

Anakin snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the room his Padawan was waiting in. The boy looked scared and trying to hide it. When he saw Obi-Wan, he flinched.

Obi-Wan sighed and knelt down so he could meet Anakin eye to eye. “You aren’t in trouble, Padawan,” he said. “We should have known that you wouldn’t know how to read basic. But we’ll teach you, and then once you know Basic, then you’ll take the placement tests.”

“But I…”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Anakin,” he said quietly. “This is my fault, not yours. I just assumed you’d know how to read Basic.”

Anakin didn’t believe him, Obi-Wan could see. But he’d learn that he wasn’t going to be punished for something he couldn’t control, not anymore. And this could be fixed.

“Anakin, why are you so scared?”

Anakin hunched down. “I know how to read Huttese, Master. I don’t want…”

Obi-Wan nodded. “And that’s a good language to know,” he said, when it was clear that Anakin wasn’t going to say anything else. “But most of the teachers here need you to read Basic for their classes.”

“I won’t get in trouble if I learn it?” Anakin asked, in a very small voice.

Obi-Wan frowned. “Of course not!” he exclaimed. “Why would you get in trouble?”

“Basic is for free people,” Anakin finally whispered.

Obi-Wan froze. “Anakin,” he said, almost as quietly. “You are free.”

Anakin didn’t answer.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “Anakin,” he said, more firmly. “You are free to make your own choices. I promise.”

Anakin looked down. “Are you sure?”

Obi-Wan gently placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Absolutely. If you don’t want to stay here, you don’t have to. If you do, I will support you. If you don’t, I’ll help you. It is your choice.”

“What if I stay, and then change my mind?”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Then you change your mind. Some Jedi leave, because the Order isn’t the right path for them. And there is nothing wrong with that. Do you want to leave?”

Anakin slowly shook his head. “I want to be a Jedi, Obi-Wan,” he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Alright then. As a Jedi, you should learn Basic. I know just how to start.”


	47. A different master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohoh prompts! How about one where qui-gon is obi-wan's grandmaster and either feemor or xanatos are the one to apprentice him?

Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up (and up) at his Master’s Master. The man was tall. Very tall. Obi-Wan, who was still short for his twelve years, didn’t quite know how to approach him.

Qui-Gon Jinn looked down at him, apparently in amusement. “Hello, Padawan Kenobi,” he said. He sounded nice, at least. “It’s good to meet you. And I’m not going to bite,” he added.

Obi-Wan’s Master, Xanatos Crion bit his lip. “I did tell him that, Master,” he said.

It was true. Master Xanatos had. It was still intimidating. Master Jinn was one of the best negotiators in the Order and the one Obi-Wan hoped to emulate one day.

“It’s good to meet you, Master Jinn,” Obi-Wan said softly. 

Master Jinn laughed. “Call me Master Qui-Gon, Padawan,” he said. “You are, after all, my student’s student.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Master!”

Qui-Gon turned at the call. He recognized his second student’s voice and started to smile. Xanatos and Obi-Wan were hurrying to meet him. “Xanatos, good to see you. And you, Obi-Wan,” he added.

“Good, I’m glad we caught you before you left, Master,” Xanatos said. He had a cast on his right arm. “I… currently cannot go out in the field, but…” he glanced at Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon understood almost instantly. Obi-Wan was nearly ready for his Trials, and Xanatos wanted a more experienced Master to evaluate his Padawan. It was a tradition in the temple, and one well worth following. Xanatos’ injury was a very useful excuse, though.

“I could use some assistance on this assignment, then,” Qui-Gon said. “Obi-Wan? It’s just a small trade dispute and blockade issue, but it might be good for you to work with someone who is… a little more skilled at negotiating than Xanatos.”

Xanatos grinned, unoffended. He knew his skills did not lie in diplomacy or negotiation.

Obi-Wan nodded and bowed. “I would be honored, Master Qui-Gon,” he said.

Qui-Gon smiled. “Excellent.” The three of them started walking toward the transport. “Now, Padawan, this should be simple. The planet is Naboo, a Mid-rim planet that mostly exports foodstuff and an estoric form of plasma. The Trade Federation has decided that they don’t want to negotiate for that plasma, and thus has blockaded the planet…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xanatos ignored his arm, which was aching from the space travel, to approach his Padawan and look him over closely. “Master,” Obi-Wan started. “No, Master, I’m fine. I wasn’t hurt that bad, and I got bacta almost immediately.”

Xanatos ignored that too, and continued his inspection. “Padawan, you faced off against a Sith. A Sith that had injured my Master. And you defeated him. I’m not about to forget that. Let me check you over.”

“But…”

The boy at Obi-Wan’s side was staring at them and trying not to laugh. “When my Mom acts like that, I don’t have a choice,” he told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan snickered at that but- finally!- allowed Xanatos to finish his inspection.

Once Xanatos had determined to his satisfaction that Obi-Wan was fine, he glanced at his Padawan, then at the boy. “Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, taking the hint. “This is Xanatos, my teacher. He’s always worrying about me. Master Qui-Gon was his teacher. Master, this is Anakin Skywalker. He’s… he’s the one who destroyed the droid control ship.”

Xanatos felt his eyebrows go up. “You must be very talented, young one.”

Anakin looked down. “It was kinda an accident,” he said. “I didn’t mean to get up in space, but the autopilot engaged.”

Xanatos laughed, glancing between the two young men. “I want to hear this story, and soon,” he said. “But for now… how is Master Qui-Gon?” he lowered his voice.

“He’s still recovering,” Obi-Wan said. “But the Nubian doctors think he’ll be released in a couple of days. His Master is already here, and so is Feemor.”

“Oh, good!” Xanatos said. “A family reunion.”

Obi-Wan smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Xanatos a last name, in the assumption that his father was referred to by his last name, Crion.


	48. Deaged again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oooh, prompts? More than one welcome? *pulls out list* ;D How about a permanent de-aging situation with Obi-wan and some of the clones? They're still them mentally, no lost memories but are physically back to, eh, early teens or tweens? And whatever regressed them isn't cooperating to change them back and they're well and truly stuck.

Anakin Skywalker frowned as he stared at the ground. He was sitting on the edge of a low wall. Obi-Wan Kenobi was sitting next to him. “There’s nothing we can do, is there?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin sighed. “It doesn’t look like it,” he said. “The device was destroyed. The scientists who built it were all found dead. Dooku didn’t want it getting fixed. Or he didn’t want to repeat the experiment. But with even their notes destroyed, we can’t even begin to reverse it.”

Obi-Wan sighed and leaned forward. His hair was in a Padawan cut, with a short braid trailing down to brush his collarbone. He looked younger than Ahsoka. “Who knows yet?” He asked.

“Our men- the 501st and the 212th. Ahsoka. The Council. You, me. Whoever Dooku might have told.” Anakin sighed. “This is weird, Master,” he said quietly.

Below them, the two battalions mixed. Most of them looked normal, but the small group that had been with Obi-Wan looked like they were about ten years old.

“I know,” Obi-Wan said. “I feel sorry for my men- for Waxer, Boil, Lex, and Niner, but I’m so grateful Cody wasn’t there. I’m glad you weren’t there, either, Anakin.”

Anakin sighed. “I almost wish I had been there. But I probably would have ended up about the same age as our men. Maybe a bit younger or older.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Thank the Force that Ahsoka wasn’t anywhere close to it,” he added, as the Padawan came into view, playing what looked like a variation of smashball with some of the men.

“Sweet Force, that would have been…” Anakin trailed off. He didn’t have words for the horror he felt at the thought of his Padawan suddenly ten or more years younger.

Obi-Wan nodded. “The Council has been trying to decide what to do with me. I mean… I am still myself. I have all my experience and knowledge, everything. Except now I’m… hmmm… not quite fourteen, I believe.”

Anakin sighed. “Too young to be taken seriously.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed. “And yet, I doubt my men will allow me to leave.”

Anakin smirked. “The 501st isn’t going to want to let you out of their sights either.”

Obi-Wan hummed an agreement. 

“I might have an idea,” Anakin said after a moment. “It’ll mean some changes, but…”

“What is it, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I’m not sure what to do about Lex and Niner, but Waxer and Boil could go to Ryloth. Numa would like that.” Obi-Wan smiled briefly. “And then the rest of the 212th would be, apparently, under my command. You’d still be their general, but if anyone were to look, on paper, they’d be under my command.”

“And me?”

“You too,” Anakin shrugged. “I mean, I know you’re still Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Master, but some people will be stupid about it. I can, again, just on paper, take guardianship of you for a couple of years. You’ll reach galactic age of majority in… let’s say, two years. We’re not entirely sure how old you are, we can say you’re fourteen.”

“Make it thirteen. My birthday is in two months, we’ll say I turn fourteen then. But it’s a good idea, Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighed. “You’re right about Waxer and Boil. I just hope they’ll understand.”

Anakin sighed. “And…” he turned and looked at Obi-Wan. “If the council agrees, I’ll technically be in charge, but, Master, I don’t really…”

“I understand, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ll point out if you’re acting like you’re really my master or superior officer. I wonder if I should give up my Council seat,” he mused.

Anakin sighed. “No clue, master,” he said. “I think you should keep it, because you’re one of the sane ones on the Council, but Force only knows what the rest of them think.”

Obi-Wan managed a smile. “I think you’re one of the few beings who would ever call me sane, Anakin.”

Anakin flicked his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Comparatively,” he said.

Obi-Wan nodded and stood up. “I think we have a plan now,” he said. “Let’s see if I can’t argue the Council into agreeing with it. And then we’ll figure out what Lex and Niner might want. And see if Waxer and Boil would actually want to go to Ryloth.”

Anakin followed Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, the galactic age of majority is 16.


	49. Daemons Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have that one lovely daemon AU ficbit, how about something on Clones and them having daemons? Would they be as varied as any other sentients? Or maybe they've all got the same TYPE of daemon but once you really look they're all individual?

Anakin’s sand snake curled around his left bicep as he walked through the Relentless. He smiled at the clones and Edana waved her tail at their daemons.

Sometimes, it was odd being the only being with a snake daemon, or rather, the only being with a daemon that wasn’t some form of canine. Most of the clones has some form of domesticated canine, though some had wild ones. Rex approached, with his small Dantooine fox by his side.

Ahsoka bounded over, her daemon currently a large Nubian swan. As Anakin watched, Maverick blurred and became a snake to match Edana. Anakin smiled. That was becoming rarer and rare. He would settle soon. Anakin was betting on some form of flying creature, but Obi-Wan was sure he’d settle as a canine to match the clones.

Anakin sidestepped Hitter, Pulse’s beegal daemon and smiled. “Come on, Rex, Ahsoka,” he said. “Obi-Wan wants us to comm him.”

They headed for the communications center, dodging various canines, though of course the daemons were as disciplined as their humans.

Yes, the Clones were all canines- pack animals with a need for others- but they were all different. 

And that was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did change beagle into beegal, and for the record, Obi-Wan has a cat-type daemon, though I haven’t decided what type of cat (probably a Jaguar type cat). Cody has a large dog, something like a Rottweiler (looks fierce, has a reputation, but really just a big softy, especially to his chosen family). Also, ironically, Obi-Wan and Anakin are both right about Ahsoka- her daemon settles as one of the species of winged wolves. Because there has to be wolves with wings somewhere in the universe.
> 
> Edana means something like “Flame” or “small fire”, which I thought... well. Quite aside from Mustafar, Anakin is something of a brilliant flame that changes everything in his wake, isn’t he? Maverick is self-explanatory. The Clones' daemons all have names very similar to Clone names- single words that normally aren't names- because they had to chose their own, just like the clones.


	50. Help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to see some kind of sequel to the bit where Luke becomes Emperor two days after Palps dies. He's so overwhelmed, he finds a way to call a Rebel base for help, and Leia or Mon Mothma are all "...Really?", and Luke's "YES! PLEASE HELP, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"
> 
> Notes:Hehe, I was considering doing more on this universe, so that’s just perfect. Thank you, Anon.

The Star Destroyer had exited hyperspace fifteen minutes ago, and done absolutely nothing since then. 

Leia Organa watched as evacuation proceeded, though none of the ships had launched yet. They’d wait until everything was packed, then send everyone up in two waves. Hopefully, that would insure that the majority got away.

Leia tilted her head. She wished Luke were here. He’d been captured a week ago, and there’d been no word on him yet.

“Sir!” the communications officer called out. Leia couldn’t remember the Bothan’s name right away, but he was good at what he did. General Rieekan turned and headed toward them. “The… Star Destroyer is trying to reach us,” the comms officer said, sounding confused. 

“Put them through,” Rieekan ordered. 

“…peat. This is Luke Skywalker on board the Indomitable, please respond.”

“Luke!” Leia called out, almost involuntarily.

“Leia, thank the Force!” Luke said.

The comm officer made and adjustment, and a small holo of Luke appeared. He looked alright, in the holo, though tired. He smiled slightly. “Thank the Force,” he repeated as he looked at her. “Um…” he paused and shifted. “This is going to sound bad,” he admitted.

“What happened, Luke?”

Luke sighed. “I was captured a week ago, and brought to Emperor Palpatine. An hour or so after, Vader stormed in and… he killed the Emperor. Two days later, Vader died of the injuries sustained in that fight. But… uh… he was Palpatine’s heir,” he admitted. “And he… he named me his heir.”

Leia blinked, but long years as a princess helped her connect the dots rapidly. “You’re saying you’re the new Emperor.”

Luke looked down. “Yeah,” he said. He looked back up. “I have no idea what I’m doing, Leia. Help?”

Leia tried not to laugh, she really did, but Luke looked like a little boy who’d gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Only you, Luke,” she said. “Only you.”

Luke grimaced. “Maybe, but I really could use some help,” he said. “I…” he took a deep breath. “I am still committed to the cause of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. As the new Emperor, I can dismantle the powers Palpatine gained, and restore the Senate. I just need help to do it peacefully. I’d appreciate it if you can contact the rest of the Alliance Council and bring them my proposal- a peace treaty.” He paused. “I also would like some advice on how to keep the mess of vipers that is Palpatine’s advisory cabinet from sabotaging this.”

Leia laughed. “Can you guarantee my safety, Luke?”

Luke tilted his head. “On this ship, yes,” he said. “Probably not on Coruscant. You’re safe with me, though, I can guarantee that.”

Leia nodded. “I need to speak with the Council, then,” she said. 

Luke smiled. “Thank you, Leia,” he said. “It’s good to see you.”

“I’m glad you’re still ok, Luke,” Leia responded before the holo cut off.

She exchanged glances with Rieekan. He looked to be fighting a smile. “Only Skywalker,” he muttered.

Leia nodded. She wasn’t sure how she felt about this, but… only Luke would get in a mess like this. Only Luke.


	51. Obi-Wan Hates Palpatine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you write more in that universe where Vaderkin turns Obi-Wan by dumping the Dark Side in his head during ROTS? How does Palpatine keep them from killing him?
> 
> Notes: Warning for Sidious, and all that entails. Memory manipulation, at the very least. (And isn’t it fitting that Sidious should come with his own warning?)

Obi-Wan Kenobi hated Sidious. Darth Vader knew it. Sidious knew it. Obi-Wan suspected Padmé knew it. The rest of the galaxy had no clue. Those at the top of the new order had done a very good job of presenting a united front to the galaxy.

Sidious didn’t mind the hatred. It gave Obi-Wan power, and Sidious had found ways to channel that power- into fighting rebels, into hunting Jedi.

Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, didn’t hate Sidious, but he was tired of the old man. Padmé would be a much better ruler, and if Anakin needed a Master, he still had Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had been quite happy to help Anakin plan a way to kill the older Sith. Ten years under Sidious’ rule was quite enough, by the Fallen Jedi Master’s reckoning. They just had to wait for the right moment.

It wasn’t now, unfortunately, so Obi-Wan made sure his shields were as strong as he could make them, and entered the throne room. He knelt down and waited. He was so looking forward to the day when he could stop doing this for good.

“Tell me, Master Kenobi,” the Emperor rasped. “Did you and Lord Vader expect to hide your plans from me?”

Obi-Wan froze, but rallied immediately. “My Emperor, I assure you…”

“You and Lord Vader plan to kill me, and place Lord Vader’s wife on the throne,” Sidious interrupted.

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet. The time wasn’t right, but he had no choice but to fight now. Before he could grab his lightsaber, Sidious batted him aside. Obi-Wan caught himself before he went flying into a wall, and readied himself for a fight.

Sidious ripped into his mind through a backdoor Obi-Wan hadn’t even realized was there, bypassing all his mental shielding. As the Emperor began to erase memories, Obi-Wan suddenly knew that this had happened before. Many times, in fact, and they had all ended either like this, or with as Anakin the first victim. 

And then he forgot. He forgot their plans, he forgot that the Emperor had a bond with him. He forgot.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sidious sighed as he stared down at the prone form of Master Kenobi. He’d have to call Lord Vader in and repeat the process. This was getting tiresome, and far too common. These two were incredible servants, but it had only been two months since the last time they had begun plans to kill him.

Perhaps he should let them attempt it, just once, and when they failed, they would stop trying for a few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Sidious is creepy, folks. Also, spoiler: the next time, he lets them try, and they, of course, succeed. Thankfully


	52. If at First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Groundhog!life!obi-wan, as in, every time he dies he wakes up again, back when it all started, when he came to the order as a little child. 
> 
> Notes: Well. Let’s see what I can come up with. Obi-Wan can hardly have to try more than once or twice, right?

The first life was the worst, and the best. It was the worst because he wasn’t prepared, he lost everything, and his brother, his student had been the one to take it from him.

And it was the best, because he didn’t know what would happen. Because his student turned back, in the end.

And they had reunited in the Force.

 

He was.

That wasn’t right. He was, and he shouldn’t be. He had lived his life- and beyond. He had watched, as his world was destroyed, and everything was lost. And then he’d watched as one boy had brought everything back. 

He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but all that came out was a cry.

“Oh, dear,” someone said. He realized, suddenly, that he was being held. He tried to wiggle away, but…

he could barely move.

It took him an embarrassingly long time to realize that he was a baby, in someone’s arms. A Jedi’s arms. 

His second life was horrible. He’d tried to tell someone, but he wasn’t believed, and then…

Sidious’ Master had found him, when he was thirteen and no one took him as a Padawan. (Who would want a Padawan that said the Order was in danger?)

He never turned, resisting Plagueis for nearly three years before the Sith got impatient and killed him.

 

He was.

This time, Obi-Wan didn’t tell anyone. He grew sneaky, and quiet. He didn’t rock the boat, and he refused to rise to anyone’s taunting.

He was chosen by a young Knight when he was eleven.

He died in the Temple, facing the man he loved like a brother, who had never actually met him.

 

He was. 

This time, he ran away from the Temple when he was twelve and hadn’t been chosen. He ran straight to Naboo, where he watched as Sidious trained Maul in secret. And he planned.

Three weeks after he found them, he announced himself by stealing Maul’s lightsaber, and stabbing him in the back with it.

Sidious was, to say the least, displeased. But he took Obi-Wan at his word, and took him as a replacement apprentice. Obi-Wan wasn’t going to let the Sith win, and if he had to sabotage them from the inside, then so be it.

He died after killing Sidious, two weeks shy of his twentieth birthday. But he never saw Plagueis.

 

He was.

 

_He was._

 

**He was.**

 

_**He was.** _

 

He was.

Obi-Wan was physically one when he took a deep breath and started to think. It wasn’t easy. He had the brain of a baby, but the memories of a much older man.

He was repeating his life for a reason, and he hoped it was to stop the rise of the Sith. He would have to be smart about it. He’d have to find a way to show Qui-Gon that they would be a good team. He’d have to manufacture some reason to land on Tatooine, after Anakin was born, of course, with enough non-Republic currency to free both Anakin and his mother. 

He’d have to drop hints, subtle ones, to implicate both Palpatine and Hugo Damask. Maul, too, but he had never had a public persona like the Sith Masters.

He was nearly two when he realized he could change things before he was a Padawan. A Padawan was assigned to his Clan as a punishment duty, and Obi-Wan nearly froze as he recognized him. Xanatos. His… Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up as he realized something he could do.

He ran toward the Padawan and latched on to his boot with a squeal.

Xanatos did not look happy, but to his credit he merely knelt down and tried to pry Obi-Wan’s hands loose. “Youngling, you shouldn’t…”

“Yes I should!” Obi-Wan lisped. “We’re brothers!”

So, he was going to establish that he had some prescience right now.

“I… what?”

Obi-Wan tilted his head. “Well… not yet. But we will be.” he said firmly. “You’re my brother, because Master will say so.”

Xanatos stilled. “Little one? How old are you?”

“Two!” Obi-Wan chirped.

Xanatos hummed in thought. “Would you like to meet my Master?”

Obi-Wan nodded eagerly.

Of course he did. He hadn’t actually seen Master Qui-Gon in far too long. And maybe this time, he could help his Master.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan spent two years getting to know Xanatos, and trying to bond with his “brother Padawan”. He knew the time for the Telos mission was soon, and he just hoped it would work out.

“Obi!” Xanatos called as he came into the crèche. 

“XAN!” Obi-Wan ran forward. He was enjoying being a child again, this time.

“I’m not going to be able to see you for a little while, squirt,” Xanatos said, once they had settled in front of a craft table, Obi-Wan showing off his work on a… something. Even Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what it was.

“You’re going on a mission?” Obi-Wan asked. “Where?”

“We’re actually going to my home planet,” Xanatos said.

Obi-Wan froze for a moment before turning to look at Xanatos. “You’re going to come back, right?” he asked, allowing his lips to quiver. “You’re not going to…” he trailed off.

“Squirt?” Xanatos asked. Obi-Wan rarely acted like this, but when he did, Jedi listened. His “prescience” had never been wrong.

“Promise me you’ll come back?” Obi-Wan asked.

“What did you see, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan shook his head and gave Xanatos a hug. “Promise me?”

Xanatos sighed, jostling Obi-Wan. “I promise, Squirt. Is there anything I should be careful about?”

Obi-Wan frowned. “Don’t trust the governor, Xanatos. He wants Darkness.”

Xanatos stiffened, but nodded. “Ok, Squirt. I’ll be careful.”

Obi-Wan smiled brilliantly at him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan wasn’t supposed to be in the hanger, but he had to know if his warning had been enough. He liked Xanatos, when he wasn’t Dark, and he didn’t want to lose him too.

Qui-Gon was the first out of the shuttle, and he looked… 

Obi-Wan bit his lip. Had he failed? 

Xanatos left the ship. Obi-Wan ran forward. “XAN!!!” He yelled. Xanatos stumbled back as Obi-Wan slammed into him. “You came back.” To his shock, he was crying. “You came back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padawan Kenobi was scowling down at the Nav Computer. “Master,” he called out.

“Yes, Padawan?” Qui-Gon Jinn asked.

“We need to land,” he said, sounding disgusted. “That dustball should have the parts we need to fix the Nav Computer.”

Qui-Gon nodded. “I’m sure you did your best, Padawan,” he said. “And yes, I sense we’ll find what we need down there.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan watched the news as Palpatine was arrested. His carefully planted evidence had been found and Both Sidious and Plagueis had been arrested.

He was sure they’d try to escape justice, but soon, the evidence of Dark Side use would show up, and the Council would take notice.

Soon. The Sith would be destroyed, and not a moment too soon.

He grinned down at his Padawan. Anakin was engrossed in a puzzle, and didn’t notice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan faded into the Force after a long, good life. He could only hope he wouldn’t have to try again

 

He was one with the Force.


	53. Let's Just Torture Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another one. Obi-Wan's father was a sith/evil darksider who abusively trained his son in the darkside since infancy. When Obi-Wan is four the Jedi find him and bring him to the temple to raise as a jedi, because he's an extremely force sensitive kid and they don't know what else to do with him.
> 
> Notes: You folks are enjoying the “let’s hurt Obi-Wan” train, aren’t you?
> 
> Warning: This chapter has implied abuse (only in that I don't show it, it definitely happens.)

Boy watched as the beings that had killed Master talked. They had killed Master, so that meant they were powerful. They hadn’t found Boy, yet, in his hiding place. 

Boy should go out to them, his new Masters, but he was scared. What if they were as bad as Master?

“Find the apprentice, we must,” the small green one said.

What was an apprentice? Did the green one mean Boy?

The tall dark one narrowed his eyes. “Surely you don’t mean to rescue the apprentice? He must be as Dark as his Master.”

“Feel that, do you? A child’s fear, that is. Young, the apprentice must be. And nearby.” The green being chuckled. “Under the table, he is. Scared, he is.”

Boy stopped breathing as the green being ducked under the table to join him. “Hello, youngling. Yoda, I am. Your name is?”

Boy shrank back. “I don’t have a name,” he said. “I’m not allowed. Master just calls me Boy.”

Yoda hummed. “A name, all beings have,” he said. “Allowed, you are. Name you, may I?”

Boy bit his lip. “Master will be angry,” he protested, forgetting for a minute that Master was dead.

“Angry, your master cannot be,” Yoda said. “Call you something, I must.”

Boy nodded. “Okay,” he said.

Yoda hummed for a moment. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, your name is,” he declared. “Come, come, time for food, it is.”

Bo… Obi-Wan’s stomach grumbled. Master hadn’t let him eat yet today, and it was almost nighttime. He followed Yoda out from under the table.

The darker being was watching them, a faintly amused look on his face. Obi-Wan froze. “Hello, Obi-Wan,” the man said, sounding kind. “I am Mace Windu. Do you want to come with us?”

Obi-Wan stared up at him. “Will I get to eat? And sleep? And Master won’t hurt me anymore?”

Now Mace looked angry. “Your Master won’t hurt you again, I promise, Young Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan nodded. Even if they were lying, it was better than staying here. And they felt warm, where Master had always been cold.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars/X-Men Fusion? Maybe?
> 
> Hmm… I had some difficulties with this one. But I know enough about X-Men to at least give it a go. Staring Obi-Wan as Charles and Anakin as Eric. Um. This is short, almost drabble length. I hope you don’t mind.

*Anakin* Anakin Skywalker ignored the voice in his head as he turned to go. There was nothing he could do here. Obi-Wan just didn’t understand. He’d been protected by his mentor his entire life, he’d never been hunted because of what he was.

*Anakin, this isn’t the way*

It was the only way. Humans couldn’t understand, wouldn’t even try to understand. They would be made to stop.

He flicked his hand out and the metal bolts of the lock moved back.

He ignored Obi-Wan’s presence in his mind, except to shove him toward the memories he had of torture, slavery, and experimentation. And the memory he had of his mom being dragged away for “birthing an abomination”.

*Anakin, please, don’t do this*

Anakin stepped out of the mansion. He took a deep breath. Humanity would pay. For his mother, for Obi-Wan’s injuries, for his fellow mutants.

“My name is now Magneto,” He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose the characters I assigned them are a bit cliche, but it just fits so _well_.


	55. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your idea about Obi-Wan being Palpatine's son and this one about Padme being his daughter... how about a fic which combines the two ideas? :)

Senator Padmé Amidala eyed her father as he entered her office. She was perhaps the only non-Force Sensative in the galaxy who could tell that he was agitated. That was extremely odd. Sheev Palpatine just did not get agitated.

“Chancellor?” Padmé asked. It was a subtle way of informing him that there were people who could hear them nearby. Almost no one knew he was her father, of course.

She had been adopted at a young age by the Nabriees, after her mother died in an accident, and her father had decided that she would be better raised in a family. It helped that they were distant cousins.

He’d kept in touch with her, of course, and her adoptive parents had approved. Her sister seemed to think of him as an uncle.

Of course, the rest of the family might not like what her father had taught her when they were alone. 

She might not be strong in the Force, but that didn’t mean she was weak.

Palpatine flicked his hands in a way that let her know he understood.

“I haven’t seen you in a while, Senator. Now that you’re settled in to Coruscant, I hoped that you might join me for a meal.”

“I would be glad to, Chancellor,” she said as she stood up. In a manner only she would recognize as mock gallantry, he offered her his arm as her handmaidens and his guards surrounded them as they walked to his office. She hid a smile. Her father had a whimsical sense of humor sometimes. 

They dismissed the handmaidens and guards to their own meals and settled down at a small table to eat and chat. “My daughter,” Palpatine started. “I have some startling news.”

Padmé smiled. “You always do, Father,” she said. “Does it have to do with your Apprentice?”

Sidious chuckled. “No, Lord Tyranus is unaware of this,” he said. “And with luck, he will never know. This is a family matter.”

Padmé frowned. She had no idea what he was thinking.

“You remember when I told you about my first wife, and how she was pregnant when she disappeared. How I always suspected my Master?” Sidious continued.

“Of course,” Padmé said. “You had been certain that the child was going to be strong in the Force, the way I wasn’t.”

Sidious reached over and patted her hand. “Strong in the Force you may not be, my daughter, but you inherited your other skills from me, and your mother’s beauty. We will make sure that you rule when I am gone, even if it is by manipulating my successor. Who will not be that foolish old Count.”

Padmé smiled. “But what about your first wife and child?” she asked.

“It turns out she didn’t die in hyperspace as I thought. Her ship crashed, and she survived long enough to give birth. She wasn’t identified, and the babe survived, only to be thought an orphan.”

“I have a sibling?” she asked. “An older brother or sister?”

“A brother,” Sidious said. “It turns out, because he was an orphan, he was given to the Jedi. He is…” his words failed for a moment. “He is strong, but he is a Jedi. It will take much to remove him from their beliefs, but it is something that must happen.”

“Of course,” Padmé said. A brother. She had a brother. And she agreed. Her brother could not remain a Jedi, no matter what. He was family. “What is his name? Is there any way to tempt him away?”

Sidious smiled. “Eventually, yes. I’ve been working on him for several years. Him and his Padawan, because of course the boy is attached to his Padawan.” He tilted his head. “Not that it’s too much of a chore, the Padawan is amazingly powerful as well. But we’ll still need several years for both of them.”

Padmé bit her lip to keep from asking again.

Sidious glanced at her, and smirked. “It’s Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he finally said. “My son, and your half brother. He’s…”

Oh! “No wonder he was able to kill Maul,” Padmé murmured.

Sidious seemed caught between annoyance and pride. “Yes, indeed.”

Padmé leaned forward. “And his Padawan- Anakin, of course- you intend to Turn them both?”

Sidious nodded. “Of course. Anakin is too strong, and it would take too much to kill him when the time comes. Better to have him working for the Sith. And Obi-Wan…” he shrugged. “He is my son.”

Padmé bit her lip again. “And… the line of succession?”

Palpatine glanced at her and smirked. “Do not fear, daughter. Obi-Wan hates politics with a passion, for all that he’s good at it. Even once he Turns, he won’t want the responsibility that comes with the power of ruling the galaxy. The throne will be yours after I am gone.”

“And…”

“And as for Anakin…” Palpatine hummed. “I think he will do whatever you wish him to do.”

To her annoyance, he refused to explain.

Finally, as they were finishing, he smiled. “I am planning to reintroduce you to them soon. I believe it would be natural for you to meet with the two Jedi who helped save our planet. The Council may not like it, but they won’t be able to argue against it.”

Padmé smiled. “Does Obi-Wan know about the relationship between you?”

“No, not yet,” Palpatine said. “That will have to wait. But eventually, they will both know. And I suspect…” he glanced at her and trailed off with a mysterious smirk, as if he knew something about the future that she didn’t.

It wouldn’t surprise her if he did.

She allowed herself to smile. She had a brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No action, but we do get Dark Padmé, and the promise of Sith Obi-Wan and Anakin. And yes, Sidious is planning on some matchmaking, mostly to keep the Sith line within his family. (Who better to take over as Sith Master than his own grandchild, when the time comes?)
> 
> Also, how much is Sidious only pretending to care about Padmé? Well, I’m sure _he_ knows.


	56. Agricorps Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about obi-wan never becoming a padawan and staying with the plant guys (God I've forgotten their name) on bandomeer but still he ends up on tatooine due to reasons looking over luke from afar. Only, as a plant guy, surely things would be different? Like i imagine he would try to do something about the lack of overall greenery. Being a plant guy. Also maybe not look so old bc plant guy Ben definitely moisturises. 
> 
> Notes: So, uh… I badly misread this prompt, and thus I had to write it over. I kept the misfill, because the premise ended up being hilarious. 
> 
> First, the proper fill. I’m sorry to say it’s not much “watch from afar” as “watch from pretty darn close”.

Obi-Wan “Ben” Kenobi studied the farm as he made his rounds. Owen Lars, his employer, was quite happy about the way the harvest was going. Of course, he didn’t realize that Obi-Wan was using the Force to encourage the plants to grow as well as they were, nor that he was teaching Owen’s nephew, Luke Skywalker, how to do the same.

Ben brushed his hair out of his eyes and knelt down next to one of the hydroponics beds. They’d had a good water harvest, and so the hydrobeds were in use this year. With luck, the farm would turn a good profit, which would allow them to replace the south ridge vaporators that kept breaking.

Ben still wasn’t sure why the Force had prompted him to come to Tatooine, but young Luke was strong enough in the Force that it was for the best that he at least learned some control. 

Ben wasn’t a Jedi Knight, but he knew enough to teach Luke how to shield, how to sense intentions, and how to help plants grow. 

The Jedi were gone, but those who remained could still help in their own ways.

Ben sometimes wondered about Luke, but Owen was closemouthed about the boy, and his family. It was entirely possible that Owen himself didn’t know if Luke’s father had been the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, or if the name had just been a coincidence.

Ben would probably never know. He’d never met the Jedi Knight, and if it weren’t for what the Force whispered, he probably never would. The Force whispered he would, but he didn’t know what that meant.

But if the boy was the Knight’s son, then Ben would teach him everything he could. And if the boy was not… well, Ben cared for him just as much as Owen did, and he would still teach him everything he could.

And right now, it was time to show Luke how to coax a sickly plant back to health. “Luke!” Ben called to the teen who was checking one of the other hydrobeds. “I want to show you something.”

Luke trotted over. The boy wasn’t the best with plants, being rather more mechanically inclined, but he could still help Ben with the plants. 

Ben smiled as he gently placed a finger on one leaf. “Watch what I do, Luke,” he told his student. “I think we can save this one.”

Luke smiled at him. “Alright, Ben,” he said before he turned his attention to the Force. Ben gently sent the Force into the plant, strengthening it.

“You try, Luke,” Ben said quietly. 

Luke bit his lip and narrowed his eyes as he tried to do the same. As usual, he used too much power, but Ben was able to correct that. Ben sighed. Luke had so much power, he could have been a great Jedi. But the Jedi were gone, and all Luke had was one Agricorps member to teach him.

Ben glanced at Luke. “Too much power, Luke. Gently. Plants don’t need to be overwhelmed with the Force.”

Luke looked down, chastened. Ben chuckled. “We’ll work on your control, Luke,” he said. “Don’t worry, I had as much trouble as you did when I was your age.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben stared up at the ship coming toward the farm. Owen and Beru stood in front, and Luke was next to him. Luke, his student, felt calm, if confused. Ben was certain he felt Darkness from the shuttle, but he wasn’t going to betray what he felt.

The shuttle landed, and Ben knew indeed that it was Darkness he felt. Luke flinched, and Ben gently placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. The man, wearing a cloak and mask, turned to look at them. Ben couldn’t see anything in this man’s sense, except Darkness.

The man turned to Owen and Beru. “Are you aware of who they are?” he asked harshly.

Owen took a deep breath. “The boy is my nephew, Luke Skywalker,” he said. “The man is our employee, Ben Kenobi.”

Shock. Ben controlled his flinch. Whatever that meant to the Dark Lord, it was important. “I am a farmhand,” Ben added. “I’ve been tutoring Luke as well.” All the fear that this Dark Lord had come to take Luke and Turn him was hidden.

The Dark Lord nodded once and studied both of them. “Take them,” he ordered the stormtroopers that had followed him out of the shuttle.

Ben clenched his fists. He had never wished more than now that he had actually been a Jedi. He didn’t resist as they were herded into the shuttle, though he refused to allow them to take Luke away.

Owen and Beru were left behind. Just before they entered the shuttle, Ben turned. “I’ll take care of him,” he promised.

The trip up was quiet, as was the journey through the ship’s halls. They ended up in a fairly large cabin. No doubt it was the Dark Lord’s quarters. He dismissed his guards and turned to Ben and Luke.

“The only reason you’re still alive, Kenobi, is that I can tell you care for young Luke,” the Sith said. He pulled back his hood to reveal hair that was probably blond when it got more sun. He began to fiddle with his mask.

Ben narrowed his eyes. “I don’t see how that matters,” he said. “You know I will not let you just Turn him.”

The man pulled off his mask and smiled slightly. “I don’t expect you to,” he said. “I don’t intend to keep you from him, because of how you’ve cared for him, but I think you’ll agree that I have a greater claim.” 

“I doubt that,” Ben said.

The man chuckled. “You won’t eventually,” he said. “In any case, you’re not a Jedi and you’re too old to become an Inquisitor. You can’t do too much harm, especially as I’ll be keeping you in check. It won’t hurt to leave you alive in thanks.”

He turned to Luke. “Hello, Luke. I wish I had known you were alive before now.”

“Who are you?” Luke asked. 

The man sighed. “I am Darth Vader,” he said. He glanced at Ben. “But I once went by another name. Luke, I am your father.”

Ben’s eyes widened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And now, the misread. And what a misread it was. I thought you wanted Obi-Wan to be a plant. As in, he’s not human, he’s a plant-like alien. I couldn’t really find any species that I liked, so I made one up. I’m a little vague, but yes, Obi-Wan is a plant. I caught it before I got too far in the story, but… well. Here’s the very short snippet.

(I’m blaming allergy meds)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how he felt about Tatooine. Yes, it was incredibly dry, but he had so much energy from the twin suns. He missed the unlimited water of Coruscant, but it was nice to be able to just sit outside and soak up the sunlight at times. 

If he wasn’t careful, he’d take root.

He didn’t need that. More importantly, Luke didn’t need that. He needed to be active enough that he could protect Luke- and he needed to be active enough that he didn’t just think about how he’d failed Anakin.

Still. If he wasn’t careful, he’d bud. That would be the absolute last thing he needed. There already were the next generation of Skywalkers, there didn’t need to be another generation of Kenobis. Obi-Wan sighed and ducked back inside, even if all his instinct said to stay in the sun. That was enough for today. Now he had to get that vaporator running, so he could stay watered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is, thankfully, all I wrote (coherently, anyway) of the goof up. Less silly than it could be, but the idea of Obi-Wan budding is making me laugh.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you do deaf clones maybe? It's a bit farfetched, but maybe someone made a mistake and a bunch of clones came out deaf. And then with the help of their brothers and maybe some Kaminoan scientists (either because they care about these particular clones, or because they're the ones who messed up and don't want to lose their job or whatever) they make it all the way through training and into the war.

CT 4654 and CT 4655 were different. Their batch brothers knew it. They were glitches.

But they were brothers, and they could physically keep up. CT 4653 and CT 4657 came up with a signed language to use, and CT 4651 played lookout as they all learned it, and began to teach it to other brothers. 

CT 4658 was the best at subtly letting their different brothers know what their instructors were saying, and they kept the brothers below notice.

It was hard, but 54 and 55 were brothers. They weren’t going to let the long-necks take them away. 

And then the Jedi came. Their batch graduated and joined the 212th. Their general was a good general, and he figured it out within a few days.

But General Kenobi never reprimanded them, just sat the entire batch down and gave them instructions on both standard sign and Twi’lek sign. “Pick whichever you like, I know both. I want to be able to talk to you in a way that makes it easy for you to understand.” 

And that was that. Signs (54) and Duck (55) were a part of the unit. And the long-necks still didn’t know about them.


	58. Dagobah chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're taking prompts or know anyone else looking for one, I'd love to see what would happen if Luke met Qui-Gon's little floating firefly Force Ghost on Dagobah...

Luke Skywalker sighed as he settled down to tinker with his x-wing. “No, Artoo, I don’t know,” he said in response to the droid’s question. “I’m learning a lot, but I’m not sure…”

“If this is the right thing to do,” a voice interrupted. It wasn’t Ben’s, so Luke turned sharply. It was a man, and he was glowing softly, like Ben did, so he was probably a Jedi.

Luke nodded. “Yes,” he said. “I want to be a Jedi, I know I do. But the Rebellion needs me, too.”

“I imagine they do,” he said. “You are their hope.”

Luke shrugged, embarrassed. “Who are you?” he asked, desperate to change the subject.

The man smiled. “My name is Qui-Gon Jinn,” he said. “And yes, I was a Jedi.”

Luke tilted his head. “Aren’t you still a Jedi?” he asked.

Qui-Gon smirked. “That’s an interesting question,” he said. “I’m not sure. I still serve the Force, but I am now a part of it. A Jedi is a servant of the Force, but still separate.”

Luke frowned. “I think being a Jedi isn’t something you stop being when you die. You’re just… a different kind of Jedi.”

Qui-Gon frowned in thought. “You may be right, young Luke,” he said. “But this doesn’t help your dilemma. Luke, does the rebellion need you more as a fighter pilot or a Jedi?”

Luke sighed. “Probably a Jedi,” he admitted. 

“And you would not be able to learn if you were with the Rebellion, right?”

“Not unless I can convince Master Yoda to leave Dagobah,” Luke said. “And I don’t think that will happen.”

“He’s too old to travel,” Qui-Gon agreed. “Even for one of his species.”

Luke nodded. “Yes. And you and Ben… well, that’s just complicated.”

Qui-Gon chuckled. “That’s one way to put it, young one.” He sighed. “I don’t know that I can be of any more help, Luke.”

Luke shrugged. “I’m not sure anyone can help, Qui-Gon,” he replied. “It’s something I need to figure out for myself. But for now, I’m staying here.”

“Good,” Qui-Gon said. “You are strong in the Force and you should learn how to use it.”

Luke smiled. “I will be a Jedi, Qui-Gon. Like you, like Master Yoda, like Ben. Like my father.”

Qui-Gon smiled sadly at that, and faded away.

Luke turned his attention back to his x-wing. He couldn’t help but wonder- if Jedi could appear through the Force after death, why hadn’t his father ever talked to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because your father isn’t dead, Luke, that’s why. As you’ll soon find out…


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine is very proud, if completely exasperated with, his Jedi Knight son and his accomplishments. "If any Jedi has to disrupt the Sith's plans, than at least it's my son!" "Obi-Wan is such an excellent strategist, but I wish he'd Turn so I can use his mind to help finish the revenge of the Sith." "My son is such an accomplished warrior, imagine how he's going to be once he's a Sith!" And the like.
> 
> This is the same universe as chapters 18 and 19

Darth Sidious, in his guise of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, sighed as he set down his datapad. That latest attempt to stir up trouble in the Mid-Rim colonies had failed. Spectacularly so. And yet, though this set back his plans for a war by at least a year, he wasn’t all that upset.

It had been Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, that had stopped the brewing war. If his plans had to be unknowingly thwarted, at least it was by his own son. 

Sidious managed a crooked grin as he read Obi-Wan’s report, followed by Anakin’s. His son hadn’t mentioned how he’d been injured, only to be tattled on by the Padawan. Typical. Obi-Wan was always downplaying his own personal injuries. Sidious was certain it was because of how he’d been raised as a Jedi. When Sidious first had the revelation about Obi-Wan, and after confirming it with a very discrete DNA test (and then destroying the droid and equipment that performed the test), he’d also covertly gained a copy of Obi-Wan’s files.

He had not been happy. Some of the Jedi who had demeaned his son, had turned him down, had neglected and hurt him, were dead. Some were not. Those ones were on Sidious’ list to insure a painful death during the coming war. And, if he were lucky enough to Turn his son before they died, he’d let the boy get his own revenge.

If. Sidious’ grin flattened. Obi-Wan was too strong. Both in the Force and in his own will. It was taking a lot to tear him from his Jedi teachings. It was slowly working, but almost too slowly. At the rate it was taking, the rest of the Jedi Order would Fall before he would.

That would not do. Oh, Sidious was proud of how strong his son was, but he wished the boy would just realize what was best for him.

Perhaps he should pretend to come across some information about Maul. Sidious knew that clone of his apprentice believed he was the original. He’d planned it that way, though he’d never thought Maul would die the way he had. Obi-Wan would believe that was the original, more importantly. And he’d want to make sure the being that had killed his Jedi Master was dead.

He’d slipped once, that way. He could be made to slip again. 

Sidious sighed. Yes, that was a good idea. Not now, no, but once Obi-Wan was exhausted by the war and made more vulnerable by death and destruction, it would help.

Oh, Sidious could not wait until he didn’t have to work around his son and could work with him. The boy had such a fine strategic mind, he’d be able to maneuver the Jedi into whatever trap he wanted them in.

Sidious felt the very man he was thinking of approach, and smiled. At least he’d managed to position himself as a mentor to both Obi-Wan and his Padawan.

Sidious made sure his shields were solid, then smiled as Obi-Wan was shown in. “Obi-Wan,” he said with actual genuine pleasure. “It’s good to see you. I was just reading the reports of your spectacular work on Felucia.”

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. “Oh, I assure you, it was mainly down to my Padawan’s investigation that we were able to find the men behind the bombings.”

Sidious chuckled. “My friend, you sell yourself short.” And Obi-Wan did, he really did. That would be one of the first things Sidious would help him with, once Obi-Wan was the Imperial Prince. It wouldn’t do to have a Prince that was so humble.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your Tumblr prompts thing on ao3 Can we have vampire satine seducing padawan obiwan to be her mate?
> 
> Notes: I ended up giving up on trying to keep Satine in her show characterization, because a vampire Satine just would not be the same person.
> 
> Also, warning: Mind Control, and what comes with it. (The very glossed over sex is, at least, consensual.)

Satine knew she wasn’t going to be killed by the Death Watch, not with the weapons they used. But, as she’d been taught, just like her parents, she had to act like she was simply human.

Just as her parents had had to pretend to be dead. It was annoying, but it was better if the beings in the galaxy didn’t know they existed. Her current high profile was going to be a problem someday.

But… there were possibilities in this situation. Such as the Jedi charged with protecting her. More specifically, the Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. She could see the man he would become- one of the gifts of her people- and she liked what she saw. Now, of course, he was still in that slightly awkward stage of not-quite-child, not-quite-adult. 

She couldn’t claim him now, but she could lay the groundwork. 

And so she set out to do just that. She let herself act like the teen she was, and even as she watched Obi-Wan she found herself wanting him now.

But no. She would still age for a few more years, and he was not yet in his prime. She would wait. 

But she would insure he would return. The last night the Jedi were on Mandalore, she went to him, and lured him to bed. Once they had enjoyed themselves, and Obi-Wan had dozed off- but only after he believed she had fallen asleep, Satine was pleased to notice- she leaned over him. One of the gifts of her people was that if she bit someone, she could slide past any mental defenses and give them an order they would be unable to disobey.

She smiled down at the young man she had chosen to be her consort. She gently bit down and after a single swallow of blood, withdrew. “Obi-Wan,” she said softly.

His eyes opened, but they were glazed over, and she knew it had worked- even on a Jedi.

“Obi-Wan,” she repeated. “Once you have been Knighted, you will return to me.”

He nodded sluggishly, and she smiled at him. “And remember, I love you, and you love me. No matter what the Jedi Code says, love isn’t wrong.”

He nodded again.

“Now sleep,”

His eyes closed again, and she shifted so that she was held in his arms.

She allowed herself to drift to sleep, trying not to smirk. She was going to look forward to the day Obi-Wan was Knighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And now I just imagine Obi-Wan getting off the ship, barely a week after Naboo, followed by little Anakin.)


	61. Well out of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something with Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon and timetravel? 
> 
> Notes: Anon, I am assuming you meant Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, but if you meant them as a pairing, you should know that, among other things, I have a student/teacher pairing squick. So this will be gen. I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanted, but that is what I can write. If you’re really set on the pairing and time travel, there is an apparently excellent Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon time travel story called Re-Entry, by the wonderful flamethrower. I haven’t read the story, for obvious reasons, but most people seem to love it. (It’s long, though. Something like 1.5 million words across the story and its sequel, I think I heard.)

Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn looked around him, eyes narrowed as he studied the armor of the men around him. It looked like some form of Mandalorian armor, all of it white decorated in either blue or yellow.

They felt just as wary as he did. To be fair, Qui-Gon had simplely appeared out of thin air.

Qui-Gon had been on a small planet on the Outer Rim, negotiating a cease-fire between factions on that planet. 

And now… he was in the middle of a battle field.

“Take him to the general,” one of the soldiers ordered as Qui-Gon took a deep breath to speak. “If this is a Separatist trick, the general will know. If it’s just Jedi crazy, he’ll be able to figure it out.

Qui-Gon kept the smile from his face. It seemed like the man in charge was familiar with Jedi. The commander turned to him. “Weapons?” he asked.

“Just my lightsaber,” Qui-Gon said, since there was no point in hiding that he had one. The knife in his boot and the garrote disguised as a hair tie, however, could be hidden.

The commander nodded. 

“Captain Rex, General Skywalker and Commander Tano are out on patrol,” one of the ones in blue said.

“I know,” Rex replied. He had blue on his uniform as well. “General Kenobi is in camp, right, Cody?”

One of the ones with yellow on his uniform looked up. “If he isn’t, I’m going to ask to borrow Kix to sit on him,” he growled. “He’s got two broken ribs.”

The men snickered. Apparently, this wasn’t unusual. Qui-Gon went with the men peacefully. He was curious as to what kind of General might try to leave camp with two broken ribs. And, apparently, do it regularly enough that it was almost a joke to his men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he approached the camp, he could only come to one conclusion- their general was unmistakably a Force User. Powerful, with an undeniably Light presence. Qui-Gon took a faintly relieved, very subtle breath. There were, of course, many Force traditions in the galaxy, but most of the Light ones were on at least decent terms with each other.

Qui-Gon was led into a tent where a human man was studying a situation table. His back was to them, but Qui-Gon was sure the man knew they were there.

Qui-Gon took the moment to study him. He was of average human height, with reddish hair. From the back, he appeared to be dressed in Jedi robes topped by armor that mirrored but didn’t exactly match his men’s.

He was also tensing up as he turned around. 

Qui-Gon tilted his head as he studied the man. He wasn’t someone Qui-Gon recognized, but he was of an age with Qui-Gon- perhaps a few years younger.

The Jedi was studying him just as closely. “I know who you appear to be,” he finally said. “But I don’t know who you actually are.”

Qui-Gon frowned. “I am Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn, and I don’t recognize you at all,” he admitted.

The man nodded slowly. “If you really are… then you wouldn’t, not as you are.” His gaze sharpened. “But I doubt you are. This would be just the sort of trick the Count would play. And he would use you.”

Qui-Gon floundered for a moment. He didn’t know any Count, not well enough that they’d try to trick a Jedi Qui-Gon didn’t recognize.

General Kenobi- who still hadn’t introduced himself- held out his hand. “Your weapons,” he said. “I can’t trust that you’re not some trick of Dooku’s.”

Qui-Gon froze. “Why would Master Dooku… I haven’t even spoken to him in over a year!”

General Kenobi narrowed his eyes. “You actually believe that,” he said. “Nevertheless, your weapons.”

Reluctantly, Qui-Gon handed his lightsaber over. This man was a Jedi, and Qui-Gon had just appeared in the center of his army. And that was another thing Qui-Gon needed to know. Since when were Jedi military?

The general eyed the lightsaber for a moment, then studied him. “Your boot knife, and the garrote, as well.”

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows. Very few people knew he kept holdouts like that- and to know those specific ones?

“Who are you?” he asked as he drew the knife.

The man’s lips twitched. “Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he said evenly. “And you, Knight Jinn, if that is who you truly are, are well out of your time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Alright folks! That’s the last of the current round of prompts. Normally, I would open prompts up again- on my tumblr, of course- in a week or so. Unfortunately, I’m about a week out from a mission set and class schedule that will leave me with- if I’m lucky- about a week and a half of non-crazy work hours between now and mid-July (and yes, that includes this upcoming week). So, prompts will be opened sometime after I recover from the entire thing. Hopefully, sometime before August, but no promises.


	62. Not Another One!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post ROTJ You Shall Become Me AU where it's Luke the Guardian thinks is a Sith. He did defeat Vader after all, and you could even say Luke killed him when he took off the mask.
> 
> Notes: So I was going to write one of the other prompts first, but this one had me cackling as soon as I saw it.
> 
> Also, Happy Star Wars Day! Star Wars is officially 40 years old. It’s officially Over the Hill! Seems a good day to post something like this.
> 
> Oh- I’m ignoring both Legends and the ST.

The Guardian was… concerned. It had been two years since he had felt something change in the Force. Normally, the Sith Lords out in the galaxy would have told one of the Sith Spirits, and the news would spread from there, but neither Lord Sidious nor Lord Vader had visited any of the old Temples.

That was unusual.

Lord Vader had visited the Temple on Spath nearly three years ago, talking of his newly discovered son (and the Guardians had never exactly gotten the whole story on that), and his plans. The Guardian there had encouraged him, because it was always good to have a new generation of Sith Lords. And then she’d gossiped with the other Sith Spirits. It was the way of things.

But two years, since the Force changed and… nothing. Perhaps Lord Vader had succeeded, and was busy training his son. Perhaps Lord Sidious had survived, and was searching for a new apprentice. But they still should have returned to one of the Temples.

Surely, it was just the living Sith were busy. The worst could not have happened. 

Lord Rivan slipped into a more corporeal form and paced. Sometimes, even as a spirit, one needed to pace as one thought.

The worst could not have happened. Lord Vader or Lord Sidious would have survived any confrontation, of course. There could not be any other outcome, not for the Sith.

Unless… the boy, Vader’s son, had won. Then he might not even know to visit the Temple. If Lord Sidious had defeated Lord Vader, than the boy aimed for his revenge, the boy would have had no teacher.

Rivan shook his head. No. That would be disastrous, for both the Sith, and their Empire.

He paused and looked up. After a moment, he dissolved his form and turned his attention to the outside of the Temple, where a small cargo ship was landing.

It… was not an impressive ship. In fact, Rivan was amazed it hadn’t fallen to bits yet. He waited. Surely whoever was using that ship would make good fodder for the Temple’s traps.

He waited for a while, as no one left the ship for nearly a quarter of an hour. Finally, the ramp lowered, and a collection of beings left.

It looked to be three humans, a Wookiee, and two droids. The group discussed things, before the droids and the Wookie moved away from the temple, apparently to work on the ship, and the three humans approached the temple.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, kid?” the tallest human, a man with a Corellian accent, asked.

“Not really,” the other man said. His accent was definitely from the Outer Rim.

“But we need to be here,” the woman said. She sounded Alderaani.

Rivan wanted to frown. 

“Leia’s right,” the second man said. “Come on, Han. Let’s see what this place actually is.”

“Luke, I know it’s mentioned in your… in _his_ records,” he corrected himself. “But are you sure it isn’t a trap?”

Luke shrugged. “You know me and traps,” he said.

Han smirked as they stopped just before the doorway. The three of them eyed it. “Luke, do you feel that?” Leia asked.

Luke nodded. “I don’t know what it is, but… be careful.” He entered, and the air of the temple practically shivered.

This man was a Sith Lord. A powerful one, to be sure. Rivan could have smiled. Granted, it most likely meant that Lord Vader or Lord Sidious was dead, but… that was the way of the Sith. 

Leia made an inarticulate noise and followed Luke. She was not Sith, but… she had power, enough to match Luke’s. She was also untrained. Oh, excellent. Clearly, whoever had won the battle between Lord Sidious and Lord Vader had done well so far. They were building the Sith back up again. That probably meant that it was Lord Vader, as Lord Sidious had preferred to keep to that damnable Rule of Two.

Han entered, and Rivan sighed. He supposed it was too much to hope for, three incredibly Force-strong individuals. No, this one didn’t have any strength in the Force at all. He was all but radiating loyalty to both of the others, however. Perhaps he was a trusted servant? Or as trusted as any servant of the Sith could be, in any case.

No, that wasn’t quite right. Rivan studied Han for a moment before he felt like smiling. It seemed the man loved Leia. 

Well then. The next generation should be assured as well.

Rivan considered the small group as they made their way down a corridor. Luke was on point, his lightsaber in his hand but not ignited. Leia was in the center, with her blaster out but pointed to the floor. And Han was in the rear, where he too had a blaster at the ready.

Rivan waited until they entered the main chamber, and the slammed the doors closed. He materialized before them.

Before he could say anything, a blaster bolt passed through his form. He threw Han a glare. “Corellians,” he sighed. “Always shooting first.”

Luke blinked and took a deep breath. “Hello,” he finally said. 

Rivan inclined his head. “I am Lord Rivan, Guardian of this Temple,” he said, and then paused, waiting.

The woman stepped forward. “I am Princess Leia Organa. This is Knight Luke Skywalker, and Captain Han Solo,” she said, all royal grace and courtesy. “Is there a reason you have trapped us here?”

Oh, he liked her. Untrained or not, he liked her. “Indeed,” he said. “And… Knight Skywalker?” he asked, turning to the young Sith. “That is the title you claim?”

“I suppose I could use Commander,” Luke said calmly. “But I resigned my commission.”

Rivan frowned at him. “No, young one,” he said. “You have another title- Lord.”

Luke recoiled. “No.”

It was not that Luke didn’t know what he was talking about, it was that he flatly rejected it.

Rivan sighed. “Not another one. Young Lord, you were granted that title when you…”

“I know,” Luke interrupted. “When I took my Father’s mask off. When I did that, even though he was already dying, I killed him. I know.”

“Your father,” Rivan said. “Lord Vader, I assume.”

“Anakin Skywalker,” Luke corrected. “Though the galaxy did know him as Darth Vader.”

“Hmph,” Rivan interjected. “It’s an honorable title, Lord Skywalker,” he added.

“You…” Leia devolved into a highly lyrical language Rivan did not recognize, though the tone was clear- she was heaping curses on his head.

Luke and Han apparently recognized both the language and the curses, because they both took a step back.

“Leia…” Han finally started as she wound down.

“NO, Han,” Leia said. “Our… Vader… He… there is nothing honorable about his title.”

Luke sighed. “Leia is right,” he said. He turned to Rivan. “Lord Rivan, we came here because these coordinates were prominent in my father’s files. I had hoped… but I see that this is a Sith Temple. With your leave, we will depart and hopefully you will be left to your studies in peace.”

Rivan sighed. The young man wasn’t ready, not yet. “First… will you tell me how the confrontation between Lord Sidious and Lord Vader went?”

Luke frowned. “Sidious tried to kill me. My father killed him, but not before being fatally wounded. He… had me remove his mask, and then he died.”

“Passing his title to you,” Rivan completed.

Luke flinched. “Apparently.”

“Kid…” Han started. 

“It’s alright, Han,” Luke said. “We already knew this little trick of the Sith.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Leia snorted. “Han. You hate anything to do with the less obvious parts of the Force.”

The two men both chuckled, before Luke sobered. “May we leave, Lord Rivan?” 

Rivan sighed. “Very well, young Lord. Perhaps next time we meet, you will have accepted your destiny.”

As they left, Luke turned back with a brilliant smile. “I have accepted my destiny, Lord Rivan. Just because it’s not what you- or my father- wanted for me, doesn’t mean I don’t know what I have to do.”

And with that, they left.

Rivan sighed before dissolving his form again. 

Young Luke was foolish, perhaps. But in time, he’d understand what it truly meant to be a Sith Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, perhaps not as… silly… as You Shall Become (Me), but hope you liked it, anon.


	63. You are my son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I request something where after the creation of the Empire, Palpatine finds out Obi-Wan is his son, and sends Vader(kin) to hunt him down and bring him back - and Vaderkin is really happy to do so cause now Obi-Wan will be part of his family! And they'll get rid of all the jedi brainwashing that stopped them from really being brothers before! And Obi-Wan will fix everything for him (like that Padme is upset at him for the whole 'destroyed the republic' thing) and everything will be perfect!
> 
> Notes: You people really enjoy the whole idea of Obi-Wan as Palpatine’s son, don’t you?

Obi-Wan Kenobi pressed himself back into the shadows as the stormtroopers passed by. They, of course, ignored him. He looked like nothing more than a homeless beggar.

That was just what he wanted. His bounty- the largest bounty on record- was for alive and unharmed only, which only meant that either the Emperor wanted to oversee his death, or Vader wanted to coerce him somehow.

He froze, even as the Imperials vanished. Ana… Vader was here. 

Kark it. It was time to leave. He’d been one step, or even less, ahead of A… of Vader, for months now. He worried that this time… this time, he might not escape.

Obi-Wan nodded and slipped into an alleyway. He wasn’t going to make it easy for his former student, of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes. He was comfortable, in a way he hadn’t been in years.

What had happened?

He propped himself up and looked around the luxurious room he was in. A bed, far bigger than he was used to, with a mattress that was just perfect and sheets that felt like they cost hundreds, if not thousands, of credits. They were a plain blue, as was the blanket covering them. The bed itself was of what looked like kallis wood, but simply carved.

The rest of the room was decorated in the same understated luxury. Expensive without being gaudy, luxurious without being ostentatious. It was actually something he’d quite like himself. Perhaps a little too luxurious, but still quite nice.

He sat up fully. He still didn’t remember what happened. Last he remembered he was- he stiffened.

His fight with Anakin- with Vader. He’d lost, and then Vader hadn’t killed him. He’d simply nodded, still holding his saber in position to hold Obi-Wan down… and he’d been stunned, several times. Stunned, and taken to…

Obi-Wan carefully reached out with the Force to determine just where he was. That massive pulse of life could only be one planet- Coruscant. 

Obi-Wan sighed and got up. Well, he’d have a Sith or two here soon enough. He’d better get ready.

He found the refresher easily enough, and indulged in a water shower and trimmed his beard before moving to the closet, where he could only frown at the clothes provided. Most of them were more fit for either a Sith or a royal than a Jedi. And of course he hadn’t been provided with Jedi tunics. Obi-Wan had dressed in the simplest clothing he could find, a pale blue tunic and black pants, paired with black boots. The boots, at least, were a style he liked. He ignored the black cloak that was probably supposed to go with it, as well as anything decorative. He did find a belt that matched the boots well enough, though it didn’t have his lightsaber or a place to clip it on.

He took a moment to brush his hair back- he needed a haircut- and then took a deep breath. He could feel two Dark presences approaching. One was, despite the Darkness, as familiar as his own. The other… was strangely familiar, even if he had never felt the man like this before.

He closed the closet and moved to the center of the room. Perhaps he would be able to taunt the Emperor into losing his temper and killing him quickly.

Obi-Wan hesitated. The room seemed to indicate that death was not what the Emperor wanted for him. The Force sang the rightness of that thought. So be it. He would not Turn to the Dark Side.

The door opened behind him. He kept himself still for a moment before smoothly turning around. The Emperor- Lord Sidious- stood there with Anakin- with Vader- at his side.

Obi-Wan waited.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the Emperor finally said. “You’ve led us on quite a chase.”

Vader glanced at him, then smiled fondly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded. “I expected to be summarily executed or tortured, your majesty,” he replied. “I didn’t expect… this.” He gestured at the room around them. It was near killing him to remain courteous, but he would. He had had a reputation as a consummate diplomat, he would not abandon it. Even if he wanted to tear Sidious’ heart out right there.

Sidious chuckled. “No, I rather expect you didn’t, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan flinched slightly. “I would prefer it if you used my title, Lord Sidious.”

Sidious chuckled dryly. “Very well, Master Kenobi. Shall we sit? I have some information that will explain everything to you.”

All three of them sat around the small table. “Now then, Master Kenobi. Lord Vader was actually the one to discover this information, so I will let him explain.”

Obi-Wan turned his attention to An… to Vader. Vader kark it. It was Vader he was facing. Not Anakin. Not ever again. “Oh?” he asked.

Vader chuckled. “You’re not fooling me, Obi-Wan,” he said lightly, before he sobered. “I was in the archives- no one ever cut off my access, after all- and I got curious. I wanted to see what your file said.”

“Oh, wonderful,” Obi-Wan muttered. He took a deep breath. Months- over a year- since they’d been on the same side, and it was too easy to slide into their banter.

Vader smiled, no doubt recognizing what Obi-Wan was experiencing. “Obi-Wan. It showed your family. I know Jedi weren’t allowed to actually learn who their parents are, but…”

“Don’t even go there,” Obi-Wan warned, voice flat.

Vader inclined his head. “Very well. In any case, your parents were listed. Apparently, your mother gave you to the Jedi without your father’s knowledge, but you were nearly eighteen standard before that was discovered, and Yoda, in his _infinite_ wisdom, decided neither you nor your father needed to know.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. “And the point of this is…?” he prompted.

Vader looked at Sidious, who answered. “It seems, Master Kenobi, that you are my son.”

Obi-Wan froze. This…

He took a deep breath. “Genetically, perhaps,” he said, as calmly as he could. He was not anything like… he could not be anything like… no. Calm. Control. He was a Jedi Master. Not whatever Sidious expected of him.

Sidious merely chuckled. “You’ll learn, in time, my son. We are far more alike than you think.”

“Any similarities are merely superficial,” Obi-Wan replied, doing his best to be completely detached, but it came out more of a hiss. This man had taken so much from him. He hated him, though he knew he shouldn’t.

He hated that he might be related to this monster.

He hated that he knew what An… what Vader was thinking. Vader expected him to join them. Sidious probably expected him to join them.

Obi-Wan squared his shoulders. Sidious’ son or not, Obi-Wan would fight to the end.

Vader rolled his eyes, the expression so familiar it made Obi-Wan want to cry. “Obi-Wan, what do you have to fight for?” he asked.

“My own self,” Obi-Wan said.

Sidious chuckled. “You’ll learn,” he said. “Lord Vader, I suspect we should give him time to understand what this means.” He stood to go. Obi-Wan defiantly remained seated.

“Yes, my Master,” Vader said as he stood up. He smiled at Obi-Wan. “I can’t wait for you to meet the twins,” he said.

Obi-Wan sighed. “I wish I could meet them too, but I doubt it’ll ever happen.”

Vader rolled his eyes again. “It will,” he promised.

Obi-Wan watched them go, and promptly collapsed back in his seat. 

Force Hells, he didn’t want it to be true, for all that the Force was blaring at him.

He gave over to his horror and panic for a long moment before pulling his scattered wits back together.

So. He was the son of the Sith Master. That truly didn’t mean anything. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so you only see hints of Vaderkin’s excitement, but it’s there. It’s just that Obi-Wan demanded to tell the story in his voice. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone not trained by Dooku's line is a Secret Sith(TM), and they realizes what Palpatine is doing with Anakin, and possibly even the clones. Instead of trying to stop it, they take it over. Make the clones loyal to them. Turn Skywalker (and, you know, since they're in contact with the Jedi more than Palps, maybe Tano and Kenobi too. The three of them are a pretty good team, after all). Things like that.
> 
> Notes: Ok, this one surprised me. At first, I wasn’t exactly sure who I was writing, but it didn’t take me long to figure it out, and I had fun with it. (Also, I’m going to start using Secret Sith(TM), you just watch me.)

Lord Adamanus considered his rival as he meditated. It had taken Adamanus an embarrassingly long time to discover the other Sith’s identity, but Palpatine was known to him now. Palpatine, and his plans.

And such plans they were! Take young Anakin Skywalker, Turn him, and then take the Clones and use them to destroy the Jedi. Adamanus was almost envious of the ambition. Almost, because the Jedi were _his_. His to keep or his to destroy. Not Palpatine’s.

Adamanus didn’t move as he began to make his plans. Thankfully, he was one of the Jedi young Knight Skywalker was friendly with.

He’d planned it that way, but he was genuinely fond of both young Skywalker and his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And, of course, Skywalker’s Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

Those three… yes, there was something there.

He had been taught not to get too greedy, not to be too obvious. But… the Jedi were waning, as they always did. It was time for the Sith to rise once more, as they always did. Not the Sith as Palpatine were, but the Sith that survived by hiding, pretending to be Jedi.

Adamanus was not going to be too greedy, but those three were wasted on the Jedi. Skywalker’s pure power was obvious, and Kenobi’s control would make for an incredible Sith Lord. And, of course, Ahsoka.

Adamanus smiled as he thought about the Padawan. He had wanted to take her on, but it would not have been wise. He could not afford the scrutiny taking her would have caused, so he had made sure her master was one of the few Jedi that would not destroy her spirit in the name of producing a “good” Jedi. It hadn’t taken much to convince Yoda.

Adamanus slowly surfaced from his meditations. It was almost time. He could feel that something was coming, something that would shake, or possibly destroy Ahsoka’s faith in the Jedi. He kept seeing an image of her walking out of the Temple. There was such a sense of finality in that vision that he knew, he just knew, that she had left the Order entirely.

He wasn’t sure precisely what would cause it, but when it happened, he’d be ready. He’d stand by her, and use this event to break the two human men away from the Jedi- and Skywalker away from Palpatine.

Once that was done, he could show them the true power in the Force- and with that, begin to rebuild the Sith Order. 

Adamanus smiled slowly before he pulled on the mask he wore outside his quarters. He had a Council meeting to attend. He took a moment to make sure his shields were strong, and no one would suspect he was anything other than a Jedi.

Jedi Master Plo Koon left his quarters and headed for the Council Chamber. He had his plans, and soon he would act, but for now, it was time to be a Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plo Koon as a Sith would be terrifying, wouldn’t he? All that compassion and strength, given leave to turn against those who harmed the ones he considered his.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh prompt time! How about dooku as obi-wan's master? 
> 
> Notes: Well, let’s see what I come up with.

Yan Dooku watched the Initiates as they practiced. From what he could see- and he’d been watching this group for nearly a week straight- most of them were quite good. But he had his eye on one in particular. The human boy was still small, but he was fast and precise as he moved through the katas. 

He was strong, too, probably the strongest in his clan. And…

Dooku stepped down from the viewing area. Immediately, all the Initiates focused on him. Master Yoda, who had been leading the session, turned to him. “Something to say, you have, my old Padawan?” he asked.

“Perhaps not, Master,” Dooku said with a slight bow. “I wanted to observe from the same level.

Yoda gave him a look, which told Dooku that he hadn’t fooled his master. His master knew he was thinking about one of the Initiates, though he hoped he’d hidden which one. However, he just cajoled the children back to their exercises.

Dooku made a show of observing all of the children, but he wanted to focus on the human boy. Obi-Wan Kenobi, a bright student from what all his reports said. Strong in the Force, a quick learner, but impulsive and with a temper.

Dooku could see why so many Jedi had passed the boy over. He did have a temper.

And yet, that temper could be controlled. It would take effort and time, but the boy could learn to control himself.

Finally the class ended and the Initiates rushed to clean up. Dooku waited patiently, still watching.

Finally, Yoda dismissed the children for lunch. He poked Dooku and Dooku waited. “One of the students, you are interested in.”

“Yes Master,” Dooku said. “I’ve been watching, and the boy will become an incredible Jedi.”

“Young Kenobi, you are speaking of,” Yoda said.

Dooku sighed. “I had hoped you hadn’t figured it out.”

Yoda cackled. “Obvious, it was, my old Padawan. A good student, young Kenobi is. A good Padawan he will be for you.”

Dooku smiled. “I hope so,” he said. “If he wants, of course.”

Yoda just laughed at that.

Dooku made his decision. He would ask young Obi-Wan tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, he’s not quite Obi-Wan’s teacher just yet, but he will be. And they’ll be a great team.


	66. A Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU where clones killed Obi-Wan. Force hiccup leads to padawan Kenobi being spat into the middle of the group once they get the chips out. He's traumatized from his last mission. They're like, second chance! Basically, overprotective clones for the win.

Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi staggered to his feet when all he really wanted to do was throw up. Whatever that surge in the Force was, it had left him dizzy and nauseous. But he was surrounded, and he needed to figure out what had happened.

He had barely managed to get upright before his stomach would not be denied, and he leaned back over and threw up.

The shocked shouts quickly turned to concern as hands grabbed him and helped him avoid collapsing in his own mess. He forced his eyes open, but all he saw were white blurs. “Commander… sir, please, just relax. We’re safe, I promise,” someone was babbling in his ear.

“Not… not…” Obi-Wan couldn’t get anything else out. His reserves were shot, he couldn’t feel his master, the Force felt weird, and these people seemed to want to help him.

He closed his eyes and allowed the world to go away for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cody paced as he watched the commander- a Padawan commander, after all these years! The boy was no older than Commander Tano had been when she left them, so he’d probably been a new Padawan when… when the Order happened. Their medic, Bandages, was still fussing over him. Apparently, the little commander had been through some very tough times lately. 

No one had been surprised at that news. 

Bandages stopped suddenly as he checked another readout. He looked to the side, then fiddled with another device. “Oh,” he said softly. “Oh, Commander, come look at this!”

Cody returned to the bedside. He leaned over and looked at… a genetics readout? “What is this?”

“His genome,” Bandages said. “It’s… there’s only one explanation. He’s our General’s own little brother.”

Cody froze and stared at the boy. Yes. He could see it. If he imagined the boy 15-20 years older, with a beard… he could see it. 

He smiled. It was a chance. The Commander wasn’t their General, but…

It was a second chance. They’d keep their general’s little brother safe, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the clones think Obi-Wan was cloned, because who would think “time travel”? That’ll be fun, and I expect that Obi-Wan will be adopting the name Ben soon enough. He’s not really their General, after all, and it’s a good way to keep them separate, even if he does convince them he’s actually Obi-Wan Kenobi, just a lot younger. I suspect the clones are going to think he was flash-trained to think that. And that… they’ll hate that. So, the 212th is going to be striking out with a Padawan Commander to lead them.
> 
> Edit: I just noticed that this is chapter 66. Appropriate, wouldn't you say?


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your prompts thing: Crack AU where Palpatine accidentally gives the wrong order to the clones. (Order six instead of 66 or something similar.) Whatever the order does, it doesn't help his plans. At all.
> 
> Notes: Hehehehe. I had to think of the most ridiculous thing possible. Also, this is short. Very short.

Yoda turned toward Commander Gree as he tilted his head. “Commander?” Yoda prompted.

Gree turned to look at Yoda, then straightened. Yoda knew something was about to change, and braced himself.

Gree threw his hands up.

“Hey MACARENA!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ob-Wan frowned at Cody as the man started leading his troops in a dance. It looked like one of the popular ones from about ten years ago, except that with every move, the clones were firing their blasters at the droids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sidious scowled as he realized that Lord Vader had vanished after the clones had inexplicitly started dancing. It had been Order Six, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin sighed in relief as he got Padmé off Coruscant, sure he’d dodged a horrible fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m sorry, they’re all doing the Macarena. I did say it was ridiculous, right?


	68. The Right and Left Hands of the Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things go differently in ROTS, Obi-Wan and Yoda aren't on Polis Massa (Yoda dead and Obi-Wan captured by the Sith, ideally, but whatever reasons you like), and the Organas adopts both of the twins. And then... what happens?

Bail Organa had his suspicions on who the Emperor’s Right and Left hands were. Lord Vader and Lord Pyros, they were called, and no one knew what they actually looked like. Lord Vader had been first seen just as the Empire had formed, and Lord Pyros had been first seen two years later.

But if Bail’s suspicions were true, then he didn’t understand why he was still alive and free. He’d met with the Lords, both together and separately, many times on Coruscant. If Lord Pyros was who he thought, he should have been killed as a traitor and Jedi sympathizer six years ago.

Instead, he was waiting for Lord Pyros to land on Alderaan, hoping he could keep his eight year old twin children from catching a Sith Lord’s attention.

Perhaps it had been foolhardy, adopting Padmé’s children like that, but so far as he had known, they wouldn’t have been safe with her family, and at least he could give them both a loving home.

There were times when he was sure they both took after their birth father, and other times all he could see was their birth mother. And sometimes, they were so much like Breha or himself it took his breath away. He would do anything for his children.

He could just hope that he was wrong about Lord Pyros, and if he wasn’t, Pyros wouldn’t realize who the twin’s other parents had been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Pyros sighed as he entered his assigned room for the night. It was hard, seeing Bail again. It was always hard. He knew what Bail suspected of him, and he knew that he was only alive because Bail had helped him, back when he had just been Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master.

Pyros wanted to take off his mask, but he couldn’t just yet. First, he had to be sure no one could see who he was. He didn’t want anyone to know. He closed his eyes and searched through the Force. There were no bugs in the room, and no one spying on him through the walls. There was two spots where they could, but someone had placed paintings over both of them. Pyros smiled faintly as he studied the second. Many years ago, Bail had implied to him that all the rooms in the palace had these spy points, so perhaps covering them up was the best he could do.

Still, it was safe to take off his mask, which he did with a grateful sigh. The thing was comfortable enough, but Pyros missed feeling air on his face.

Pyros sat down and frowned in thought. He’d been feeling flickers of the Force since he’d landed, and that could only mean there was someone strong in the Force nearby.

The flickers were inconsistent and hard to pin down, unfortunately. He closed his eyes and started to meditate. Perhaps things would become clear soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bail sighed in frustration. Somehow, Lord Pyros had not met the twins for the entire two week stay. It strained credibility, but it hadn’t been through any effort on Bail’s part. It just seemed to never work out that they were all in the same place.

And now, Pyros was leaving and of course the twins had decided to play some mutated game of catch the runner right by the shuttle. They’d dragged in some of the other children of the palace into the game- and Luke had just run right into Pyros.

Pyros had, seemingly on automatic, caught the boy before he could fall, then looked down at him.

The pause was so miniscule, Bail wasn’t sure it had actually happened. Nevertheless, Bail was already moving. “Luke! What are you doing? And Leia, get over here!” he called out as he reached Luke’s side. He half turned the boy, mostly so he could check him over. “You know better than to play in the landing zone,” he scolded.

“It is not a problem, Senator,” Pyros said. “Just have your son watch where he’s running in the future.”

“I’m sorry, my lord, but they know better than to play here,” Bail said. He turned to look at Leia, and the small collection of children with her. “You all know better.”

Pyros shook his head slowly and turned to leave. “Senator,” he paused, then glanced down at the children. “Children,” he added. “Thank you for your cooperation.”

With that, he left. Like Lord Vader, he didn’t stand much for ceremony. Bail turned away from him and then looked down at the children, face turning stern.

A low “uh-oh” came from the huddle of children as he ushered them inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pyros entered the training room and immediately pulled off his helmet. “I’m telling you, I know what I saw and felt,” he said, turning to face Vader, who was taking off his own helmet. “Senator Organa’s son could have been your mirror image from when I first met you! Force strength and all!”

Vader’s eyes were blue right now, and wide with shock. “But she was still pregnant at the funeral,” he whispered.

“She looked pregnant.”

“Obi-Wan, if she survived to give birth, even though she died afterwards…”

“Someone hid it. The only person it could have been was Bail. And he probably did it to save the baby. Babies. He and Breha adopted twins.”

“Luke and Leia,” Vader said, wonder blooming in his voice.

Pyros looked down. “The only question is… what do we do now?”

Vader jolted. “What do you think? They’re my children.”

“Will they be safe?” Pyros asked, looking at Vader. “Will they, Anakin?” He pointedly knocked on his left, now artificial, leg. “Or will Sidious train them as he trained me?”

“They won’t… they won’t fight like you did.”

“They’ve been raised by Bail Organa, one of Padmé’s closest allies in the old Senate, and Breha Organa, who wholeheartedly loved the Jedi. And they’re probably as stubborn as you are. Of course they’ll fight. They won’t understand what they’re fighting, but they’ll fight.”

Vader sighed and slumped. “You’re right. They’re her children. Of course you’re right, Obi-Wan.”

“Anakin, they’re safe with Bail and Breha. Let them be children for a while longer. Once we know they’re safe from Sidious, then you can claim them.”

“I want… I want to get to know them.”

Pyros sighed. “I know, old friend. Perhaps you can. After all, I couldn’t find the source of the Rebellious whispers on Alderaan. Perhaps we should both go and see what we can find.”

Vader tilted his head. “You want to help the Organas. You think they’re the source.”

“Or closely tied to it. Think, Anakin. Bail Organa was one of the signatories of the Delegation of 2000. He was the one who helped me make it back to Coruscant. And then he turns around and supports the Empire?”

“Because he now had children to worry about.”

“Force Strong children that the Empire might kill. Or take away.”

Vader took a deep breath. Pyros held his. For six years, he’d been chipping away at Vader’s loyalty to Sidious. Perhaps now…

“I’m sure that his children could use some pointers on how to shield their Force strength,” Vader said. “And he and his… employees… some pointers on how to keep things quiet.”

Pyros didn’t smile triumphantly. “And, perhaps, he would like to know he has some old friends he can still talk to?”

Vader nodded. “Perhaps he would like that.”

And now Pyros smiled. It was a smile that promised that Sidious’ rule would soon end, and he would have his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Sith or not, Obi-Wan would hate Sidious and would work to take him down. Only now he’s got Vader’s ear and can work from the inside. 
> 
> I know I didn’t mention it, but yes, Yoda is dead. Sidious won their fight even more decisively than in canon. As for the Mustafar battle- well, it took a different turn somewhere, though I’m not sure where. They were still fighting when Sidious showed up, so Obi-Wan ordered the droids to get Padmé to safety, and drew the Sith away from the landing platform as best he could. He was captured, and in response to some sass or another before he eventually Turned, Sidious cut off his left leg. 
> 
> And yes, I really do like Pyros as a name for Sith Obi-Wan.
> 
> Off topic, I am desperately trying to finish all of these before Friday, when I my already limited free time waves from the window of a train that isn’t returning until Mid-August, if I’m lucky. Only two more to go…


	69. No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU where clone's training emphasizes "keep jedi safe" over obedience. They get increasingly unhappy as the war progresses until finally, they're just like, no. Tell the Senate we're done. The Jedi are done. We're sitting out the war. Jedi: I don't know - Clones: DONE.

“No,” Kix said. 

Anakin Skywalker blinked. Ahsoka Tano blinked. Rex blinked.

“Kix?” Anakin asked.

“Just… no,” he repeated, shaking his head. “This is too dangerous. You’ll both be killed.”

A wave of… something… seemed to travel the room, as all the clones suddenly relaxed. “He’s right,” Rex murmured.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. “I know, Kix, it’s dangerous, but it has to be done. We need to stop the droids here, before they get to a populated world.”

“No,” Kix repeated for a third time. “You’re our Jedi. We have to protect you. You can’t go on this mission.”

Anakin frowned. “What’s brought this on, Kix?”

“General, it’s our job. We’re supposed to protect you. Let us protect you!”

Anakin looked around the room. Ahsoka looked confused, but every clone in the room was nodding, and in fact, he could feel that they were ready to restrain him and keep him from heading down to the planet.

“Snips, with me,” he said. “I think we need to comm Obi-Wan.”

Something was going on with the clones, and he knew Obi-Wan could help him figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is just the beginning, Anakin… And yes, it would be the medic who snaps first.
> 
> Oh, Sidious is not going to be happy. Good.


	70. The (unknowing) Duke returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still expecting prompts for the Tumblr fics can you please continue the vampire Satine who bit obiwan? Especially after naboo and semi brainwashed obiwan with a scared and concerned anakin following after him?
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I wasn’t actually taking prompts, but since I was still filling the ones I had, I left it here, in case I had time to fill this one. Since I do (somehow), here it is!
> 
> Warnings for Mind Control and general Vampire type things.
> 
> Oh, the previous part is in chapter 60.

Satine Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore waited as her chosen Duke landed his ship. Of course, he didn’t know he was her chosen Duke, but he would learn quickly.

He had returned, just as she had ordered, and now he would become greater than he’d ever thought.

It took Obi-Wan Kenobi a few minutes to shut down the ship, but then he was walking down the ramp toward her. Satine had been looking forward to this for so long, she almost missed the boy following Obi-Wan.

Almost, because she was still a duchess, after all. She recovered and hid her shock.

“Obi-Wan! It’s wonderful to see you!”

Obi-Wan managed a half smile. “Satine. Duchess, thank you for allowing us to land. I wasn’t sure where to go, after…”

The boy reached up and slid his hand into Obi-Wan’s clearly trying to comfort him.

“What happened? And… who is your companion?”

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. “It’s a long story. And this is Anakin Skywalker. My… student, I suppose, is the best term.”

Satine nodded at Anakin. This was a complication she hadn’t been expecting, but she could work with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week passed, in which Obi-Wan and Anakin settled into the palace, and Satine learned the full story of how Obi-Wan was knighted and Anakin came into his care. And in that time, Satine hadn’t seen much of either of them when they weren’t together, so when she came across Anakin studying a mural, she knew it was a perfect chance to see if the boy had noticed anything odd.

“Hello, Anakin,” Satine said as she gestured him over.

“Oh, uh… hello, my lady,” Anakin stammered. Apparently, she’d surprised him.

She dismissed her guards and gently guided him to a nearby bench. “I’m glad to see you, Anakin. I wanted to ask you how you were doing.”

“Um… I’m fine,” Anakin said. “It’s Obi-Wan who’s not doing so good.”

Satine tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“Well, uh, after Master Qui-Gon died, he just seemed… so sad, you know? And then he was knighted, and then the Council refused to let him train me and were going to send me away. So Obi-Wan told Padmé we had to leave, and we came here. But… he was weird. It was like he wouldn’t even consider another place, once he was knighted. Before, he was talking about a lot of places we could go if the Council said no, but…”

Satine chuckled briefly. “I see,” she said. “Well, he decided where to go, obviously. Nothing major.”

Anakin shook his head. “No, he was… it was like he couldn’t think of anywhere else, like he didn’t even hear any suggestions.” The boy bit his lip. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him!”

Satine gently placed her arm around him. “He’s grieving, still, Anakin.” She held him in place and leaned down. He struggled for a moment, then the struggles faded as she bit him. Gently, of course, he was only a child.

“And Anakin, there was nothing strange about his actions. Do you understand?”

Anakin nodded, eyes glazed over. 

“You know, we’re going to be family soon, and I think you’ll like that.”

Anakin nodded.

“Forget your worries, Anakin. You are both safe here, and when you are grown, you’ll understand completely. Now, you’re going to fall asleep on the bench, and forget our conversation. Once I leave, you’ll sleep for about twenty minutes, unless someone wakes you up.”

She stood up and gently settled him with his head on a pillow.

Anakin was a sweet child, and observant. She couldn’t make him into one of her people yet, he was too young. But until he was old enough, she could guide him. And it was clear that Obi-Wan was fond of the boy already. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what was going on. He’d woken up to Satine leaning over him and staring at him. She wasn’t saying anything as she ran her hand through his hair. “Obi-Wan,” she finally said, staring into his eyes. “What would you say to becoming one of my people?”

“Your people?” he asked, feigning ignorance. “I thought I already was considered to be one of your subjects.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You know.”

Obi-Wan sat up and sighed. “I’ve suspected that you’re not completely human,” he admitted. “I haven’t figured out what near-human species you are, though.”

“We don’t have a name,” Satine said. “Not outside of mythology. But I have chosen you as my mate, and I would turn you.”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. “And what about Anakin?”

She smiled. “He’ll be fine. He’s too young, anyway. We’ll give him the choice when he’s an adult. But nothing we do will harm him.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Then yes, Satine. I’ll marry you- or whatever it means to become your mate. I love you.”

She smiled. “It will only hurt for a moment,” she promised as she pushed him down. He let her and met her eyes. “I love you,” she said.

She leaned down and nuzzled his neck. True to her word, the pain of her bite only lasted a moment, to be replaced by a fuzziness that felt somehow familiar.

He smiled as she kissed him, then held her wrist to his lips. “Drink, my Obi-Wan, and become far stronger than you would have been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Yes, Satine is… well, not completely amoral, but she definitely doesn’t have the same morals we recognize. 
> 
> And… that’s it for now, folks! Barring another schedule change (Force, I hope not, I have to get this class done ASAP), I will be busy pretty much from now until mid August. I’m not going to have much free time, and what free time I do have will be focused on this class and other Army things. I’ll reopen prompts after I get a chance to recover from my class and the schedule outside of class. See you all then!


	71. Dreams Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about Obi-Wan comforting Anakin after a nightmare? Like only a week or so after TPM ends?
> 
> Yes, I’m back! Also, I'm taking prompts on my tumblr until Tuesday night.

Obi-Wan ran into Anakin’s room, the Force reverberating around him with Anakin’s pain and fear. Anakin, sitting up in his bed, stared at him blankly for a moment before launching himself at Obi-Wan with a wordless cry.

Obi-Wan just caught the boy and held him close. His Padawan- his Padawan, even after two weeks the phrased stunned him- Anakin buried his nose in Obi-Wan’s sleep tunic. “Don’t let him hurt you,” he managed to say.

Oh. Nightmare. They’d both suffered from them since the Battle of Naboo. “I’m right here, Anakin. I won’t let anyone hurt me,” he said, slowing his own racing heart. When he’d felt Anakin’s distress…

“Not now. Later. It’s you, and the bad man. He’ll hurt you.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “Anakin, it was a dream,” he said softly, trying to reassure the boy.

“A real dream. A dream that’ll happen!” Anakin protested. “I know those! They happen all the time!”

And Obi-Wan’s calm was gone. Anakin… his Padawan… the poor boy had visions? “You have?” he asked, keeping his sudden tension from his voice.

Anakin nodded once. “And… and…”

Obi-Wan took another deep breath. “Tell me about this one. If I know about it, maybe I can change it.”

Anakin pulled away to look at his face for a moment. “You were older. With a beard, and somewhere there was lots of fire. And flowing rock. Lava, I think. There was another man fighting you. He looked taller, and had messy hair. And he felt cold, like the man who killed Master Qui-Gon. He was trying to kill you, and… I don’t know what happens, but he hurt you, bad.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “So, we have some time to figure it out.”

Anakin nodded again. “But there was something familiar about that man,” he said quietly. “I think I know him.”

“If you do, than you do,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ll be careful to avoid lava, and you can tell me if you ever meet that man.”

Anakin hiccuped and laughed. “Ok, Master Obi-Wan,” he said. “And you won’t let him hurt you?”

“I’ll do everything I can to avoid it. It might happen, but I promise, I’ll be careful.”

“Don’t fight him without me,” Anakin suddenly demanded. “You’ll need me.”

Obi-Wan felt his heart sink. Just like… just like Qui-Gon had fought the Sith without Obi-Wan. “Alright, Padawan mine,” he said quietly. “I’ll make sure you’re there if it happens.”

Anakin smiled up at him and then snuggled closer. “I like it when you like me,” he mumbled as he relaxed against Obi-Wan.

“Oh Padawan,” Obi-Wan whispered. “I’m incapable of not liking you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was going to wait, but this one pretty much wrote itself. And I hope you don’t mind how… ominous it actually was. (Yes, Anakin had a vision of Mustafar.)


	72. Secret Agent Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clone secret agents post 66 please?

CC-2224- Cody, his name was Cody, though no one had called him that since Order 66- knew he would never see his generals again in this life. His generals were dead. At least if he was caught, he’d follow them, if they forgave him.

And if he wasn’t caught, then he’d help someone get vengeance for what the clones had been forced to do.

Cody passed by the twi’lek man flipping through something on a datapad and dropped a datacrystal in his pocket the instant no one could see between them.

Cody knew the man would take the crystal to another being, and then another, before it would wind up with Fulcrum.

Cody didn’t know who Fulcrum was and that was for the better. If he was caught, he couldn’t give the information away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cody stared at himself in the mirror. Old now, old before his time, with eyes that had seen too much, even for his apparent age. But he was a clone, at that was the way it went for them.

His brothers hated him. His brothers thought he was loyal to the Empire. It was better that they thought this, because then his “superiors” would think the same thing.

Still, the angry curses Rex had shouted after him hurt. He didn’t want…

He wished he could tell Rex, but it was better Rex didn’t know.

He swallowed and bowed his head. He was loyal, loyal to his Generals. Maybe one day, he could tell Rex the truth. For now, better that Rex thought they were on opposite sides.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cody stared out into the city. It was over. The Emperor was dead. Vader was dead. His generals had been avenged. The Empire itself was dying. The Jedi were returning to the galaxy. And…

Rex stood beside him. “I’m sorry about…”

“It was better that you didn’t know,” Cody interrupted. “Better you really did think I was loyal to the Empire.”

Rex sighed. “I should have known better. Not you.”

Cody sighed. “I needed to do it. I could get information that no one else could. And at least our Generals can rest easy now.”

The young man on Rex’s other side snorted. “They’re not too interested in that,” Luke Skywalker said wryly.

Rex and Cody both gave him identical disbelieving looks. Luke- General Skywalker’s son!- just grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of angst, but a happy ending, I think. And yes, I’m pretty sure Anakin and Obi-Wan were right there with them, but the clones couldn’t see them. In fact, I’m all but certain Obi-Wan and Anakin were arguing about who had the better Clone Second-In-Command. :-P


	73. Meeting the future in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin as Vader is sent back in time and meets a young initiate named Obi-Wan.

Darth Vader took a deep breath and reminded himself that the Jedi currently didn’t think that the Sith existed. He was accepted as a member of the Order right now, and no one had even felt a hint of Darkness from him.

He was just glad his (Jedi) Master had taught him such complex shields. He could hid his Darkness until he could return to his proper time.

For now, though, he had decided to visit the crèche. He was going to meet some young Jedi-to-be. Malleable. Corruptible. 

Thankfully, there had recently been a change in crèche staffing, and he didn’t have to worry about not being recognized.

“Ah, I didn’t see you there, Knight…”

“Starkiller,” Vader said. “I’m sorry, I’ve been away for a few years, out on the Outer Rim. Master…”

“Neian,” the Sullustan said. “Are you here to visit someone?”

“Not in particular,” Vader replied. “I was hoping to spend some time with… oh, perhaps the year seven children. Helping with simple teaching tasks, maybe. I need to get back to the flow of Temple life.”

Master Neian sighed. “The majority of our year sevens are down with Corellian flu, but we do have one who is very bored and very lonely. Would you…”

“Of course,” Vader interrupted. One on one was even better.

Master Neian smiled. “Follow me.”

Neian led him to a smaller room, where one boy was playing by himself. The boy looked up as they entered. “Ah, young one. This is Knight Starkiller. Knight Starkiller, this is Initiate Kenobi.”

Vader froze and stared down at the boy. Oh yes. He recognized those eyes, and he could just see the shape of the man this boy would become. His Jedi Master. And now, with the boy so vulnerable and trusting, he could easily teach the boy something that he’d only need to be reminded of when Vader returned to his proper time. A little trick that would help Obi-Wan touch the true nature of the Force, and yet wouldn’t be felt by the other Jedi. And then, when he got back to his own time, he’d only have to point out how alone Obi-Wan truly was in the Jedi Order… 

And then Obi-Wan would stand with him and join the Sith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chuckle* Anakin, that might not work the way you’re expecting it to work…


	74. Sharing Confidences

Obi-Wan studied his friend as Anakin pretended not to know he was there. Obi-Wan could tell just what his former student was feeling, since neither of them were actually shielding their still-present training bond. Anakin felt so conflicted about something, like he wanted to ask Obi-Wan, but didn’t know if he could.

Perhaps it was time Obi-Wan opened up about his own past.

“You know, I don’t think I ever told you how I came to the temple,” Obi-Wan mused.

Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s sudden interest, though the younger man didn’t look up from the droid he was tinkering with. “I figured you were just like all the other younglings. Your parents sent you,” he said after a moment.

“Hmmm. No, actually. My father was…” Obi-Wan trailed off. “He was an untrained Force Sensitive who found a Sith Holocron.”

Anakin jerked his head up. “What?” he breathed.

Obi-Wan nodded. “He kept away from the Jedi for at least three years but eventually they sent Master Yoda and Master Windu to find him,” Obi-Wan swallowed. “He… Master Yoda had to name me, I was just called “boy”. He made me call him “Master”, and I didn’t know what it felt like to be warm, or full, or just not in pain.”

Anakin was radiating horror- and no little understanding. Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, I was little more than a slave to him. You were lucky enough to have your mother, and at least some love in your life. I… I was lucky enough to be rescued. Master Yoda named me, in the Jedi tradition for younglings taken from abusive parents. And I became a Jedi. But I didn’t forget the Darkness.”

Anakin looked down. “So… why now, Master?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “I’m… not entirely sure,” he said. “It feels like… like the Darkness is poised over us, ready to strike. I’m worried, Anakin, it wants you. I won’t let it take you.”

Anakin hunched down. “You think I’ll Fall?”

Obi-Wan sighed but shook his head. “I think the Sith will try to push you,” he said honestly. “It’s possible, of course, any of us could Fall. But it feels to me like you’re being prodded, forced to go where you don’t particularly want to go, as if the Darkness- the Sith, most likely- is trying to make it seem like you don’t have a choice.

Anakin let himself hunch down even more, curling in on himself. “Is there any way to stop it?”

Obi-Wan moved over next to his friend. “Just this- think, always think things through. The Darkness is not the only way. And I will always be here for you, Anakin. No matter what. If you stumble, I will help you back up. I will never abandon you. Never, Padawan Mine.”

“But what if…”

“Never. I might not be able to stand by your side if you Fall, but I will always love you. I might work against you if you Fall, but that is because I will be working for what your true self would want.”

Anakin managed a slow nod. “Obi-Wan… I think…” he paused, and Obi-Wan could feel him make some sort of decision. “I think there’s something wrong with the Chancellor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you have unlocked achievement: happy ending for everyone (except Palps)!


	75. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Obi-Wan meeting Qui-Gon after dying? Father/son fluff? Thank u <3
> 
> Notes: I hope this meets with your approval!

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked around. He wasn’t confused, he knew what had happened, had even prepared for it, but this was disorientating. He’d need some time to get used to his new life- if it could be called life now.

But he could see Luke, firing on the stormtroopers and not even trying to escape. “Run Luke, Run!” he called, hoping that Luke would…

Luke looked to the side then immediately ran up the _Millennium Falcon_ ’s ramp. Thank the Force.

Obi-Wan tried very hard not to break down into hysterical laughter as he had that thought. Luke- and that had to be Leia- and the crew of the _Falcon_ would escape. Obi-Wan could take the time to…

“Padawan,” a calm voice said behind him.

Obi-Wan turned. He hadn’t heard that voice, in that way, in so long. He sounded just like he had when he was alive, not the slight echo speaking through the Force gave him.

Qui-Gon Jinn stood there, smiling at him.

“Master!” Obi-Wan cried as he ran toward the man. 

Qui-Gon caught him and just held him close. “Oh, my Padawan, I’m so proud of you,” he said quietly, when he finally pulled away a bit.

“Me?” Obi-Wan asked. “I… It’s me that failed, I failed you, I failed Anakin, and…”

“You did better than anyone else could have, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said. “Even myself. If it had been anyone else, Anakin would have fallen years earlier. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“But I…”

Qui-Gon merely reached out and brushed against where his Padawan braid had been, so long ago. “Trust me, Obi-Wan. You didn’t fail me, and you didn’t fail anyone.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he believed Qui-Gon, but he dropped it for now. 

“I have to help Luke, he doesn’t know enough of the Force to do otherwise,” he said, changing the subject.

“Oh, my Padawan,” Qui-Gon said. “Of course you must help him. But that came come in a little bit. Right now, they are escaping, and you need to learn how to do more than just shout at him.”

Obi-Wan smiled, happy in a way he hadn’t been in decades. “And you’ll be my teacher once more?” he asked.

“Of course, Obi-Wan. Of course.”


	76. More Enterprising Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story in the Enterprising Force universe, where Darth Vader (and possibly the Executor?) shows up looking for Luke.
> 
>  
> 
> The fic they are asking about is in chapter 28. I hope you like this semi-continuation. And look at the date!

Captain Kirk entered the ship gym and immediately found his attention taken by the man working his way through some sort of kata.

“Captain Kirk,” their guest- Luke Skywalker- said once he settled into a ready stance. He still had a translator clipped to his belt, but he had learned a few words in English.

“I’ve told you to call me Jim,” Kirk said.

“Yes, but…” Luke paused. “It’s… that sounds like an insult in one of my native languages.” His eyes glittered with repressed humor, inviting Kirk to share the joke. “I can, if you want, but…”

Kirk pressed his lips together. “Well, that explains that,” he finally muttered, once he was sure he wouldn’t laugh. “Then please, just call me Kirk.”

“I can do that. And just call me Luke, unless that’s an insul…” Luke trailed off, eyes widening in shock and then horror. “Oh Force no.”

“Skywalker?” Kirk asked.

“He’s here,” Luke said, a strange mix of emotions in his voice.

“Who?”

Luke shook his head, seemingly shaking off his horror. “Captain, I’m sorry I’ve brought this on your ship,” he said, just before the alert went off.

Kirk whirled around and stabbed at the wall com. “Kirk to bridge, what is it?” he asked.

“Sir,” Uhura said. “We have a massive ship coming out of… some sort of faster than light travel. It’s larger than the Enterprise by an order of magnitude and what look like weapons systems are already powering up.”

Kirk swore and ran for the turbolift. It was only once he was inside that he realized that Luke had followed him.

“I need to be there,” Luke said. “They’re after me.”

“Who are they?”

Luke took a deep breath. “That is the Super Star Destroyer Executor. It’s the flagship of the Imperial Fleet, and Lord Vader’s personal flagship. And he’s been hunting me for a very long time.”

“Why?”

Luke shook his head, just flexing his right hand… the hand that was a very sophisticated prosthetic, Kirk remembered.

They entered the bridge and Kirk directed Luke to an out of the way station. 

“We are unlikely to be able to fight our way free, Captain,” Spock reported. “Their weapons are more powerful versions of the ones on our guest’s ship.”

“Captain, we are being hailed. Voice only,” Uhura said.

“Patch it through,” Kirk ordered. Once Uhura nodded, he took a breath. “I am Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We are an exploration and scientific ship from the United Federation of Planets. If you…”

“Cease talking,” a mechanically enhanced voice ordered. “You have Luke Skywalker on your ship. You will hand him over or we will board your vessel and take him.”

Luke shuddered as Kirk glanced at him.

“Sir, I’m afraid I don’t under…”

“I’m here,” Luke interrupted. “These people rescued me from the Trandoshans on the planet half a light year from here. They have no knowledge of anything but their quarter of the galaxy and do not know about the Old Republic, the Empire, Jedi, or the Rebellion, Lord Vader” He paused. “And they are explorers.”

“Skywalker,” Vader said. “I see you are still pleading lost causes.”

“Was I lying?” Luke challenged.

“Luke,” Kirk interrupted. “What will happen to you if we turn you over?”

“Luke shuddered. “Lord Vader and I have… we are fighting on opposite sides of the war. He is a Lord of the Sith and wants to Turn me. I am a Jedi and I will not Turn.” The last was clearly aimed at this Vader. Kirk frowned. There was something else here, besides two men on opposite sides. Something more personal.

Kirk wasn’t sure what he meant by Turning, but he could definitely see the importance Luke placed in those words.

“That, young one, is because you do not understand the true nature of the Force.”

“I think I understand it well enough,” Luke retorted.

“Is this a religious debate?” Chekov asked Sulu quietly, but not quietly enough.

Luke glanced at them. “That’s a good way to put it,” he said.

“Enough of this,” Vader said. “You have two minutes.”

“Wait!” Luke said. “It’ll take longer for me to get to their hanger bay,” he said. “I’ll go. If you’ll let these people go.”

“Skywalker…”

“I won’t fight you. I won’t Turn, but I won’t fight you.” Luke took a deep breath. “Father.”

Kirk felt his jaw drop.

Well. That was definitely personal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke could only be grateful that this crew didn’t know Vader’s atrocities. They were concerned for him, and they seemed surprised to know he was fighting his own father, but there was none of the horror that Luke would have expected from his friends in the Rebel Alliance.

“Luke… are you sure?”

Luke smiled at McCoy. “Yes, Doctor, I’m sure. I need to do this. If I don’t, Vader will send in his men, and they’ll kill everyone on this ship but me.”

“That doesn’t mean you should go!” McCoy exclaimed.

“Yes, it does. There are more than four hundred beings on this ship, and I don’t want to be responsible for their deaths.”

“You won’t be…”

“I’ll feel like it. It’s my Father that would order your deaths, just to get to me. He tortured my friends, just to get to me. We still haven’t rescued one of them.”

McCoy kept grumbling under his breath as Luke got Artoo into his normal slot on the X-Wing and made sure his life support equipment was secure.

Finally, Luke was ready. He flipped open the communicator Kirk had loaned him. “This is Skywalker. I’m ready to go.”

“We can still run, Luke,” Kirk said. “You don’t have to…”

“Yes, I do, Captain,” Luke said. He sighed. “This has been a long time coming. I’ll be fine, Captain. If I’m ever in this sector of space again, I’ll try to find you.”

“Hopefully, we’ll see you again, Commander Skywalker.”

“Thank you, Captain Kirk. May the Force be with You.”

Luke handed McCoy both the communicator and the translator. “Thank you, Doctor,” he said while he still held the translator. “It’s good to know someone cares.”

The Doctor managed to smile. “You’ll do alright, kid,” he said. “Just don’t do anything stupid.”

“Oh it’s far too late for that,” Luke said cheerfully.

He jumped up and made his way from the wing to the cockpit. The computer would translate for him for now. “This is Skywalker, ready for launch,” he said.

“One ship, ready to launch,” the hanger- shuttle bay- crewman responded. “Fair skies and following winds,”

“May the Force be with you,” Luke responded. “And thank you.”

Luke launched and took a moment to orientate himself between the two ships.

Then he flipped the comm over to speak with both the Enterprise and the Executor. “This is Commander Skywalker, ready to surrender,” he said. 

“Good,” Vader responded. “Enterprise, you may leave. Do not help rebels again.”

Luke could practically feel the comment that Kirk wanted to make. “Commander Skywalker,” he only said. “Good luck.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Luke said.

He watched as the Enterprise went into hyperspace… no, they called it warp. Once they were gone, he followed the instructions and landed in a small bay well forward of the main hanger bay.

It was all in the Force’s hands now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not precisely the same universe as the previous one, because that is set post ROTJ. But the basics are the same. And I’m pretty sure it’ll all work out for Luke, just like in ROTJ.


	77. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin realizes Obi-Wan is his biological brother via the force.
> 
> Well… it’s not precisely the Force, but that’s definitely what’s prodding him.

“If we don’t find a match, we’ll lose your Master, Padawan Skywalker. No one in our system is a match, we’ve already checked.”

Anakin Skywalker wanted to tear his hair out as he stared down at Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan was still breathing, for now. But that would change, if they couldn’t get a clean genetic match to help fight this local virus.

Anakin knew they wouldn’t. Obi-Wan was an orphan, brought to the Jedi Order after his family was killed in a traffic accident on his homeworld. Anakin was the only family Obi-Wan had, and they weren’t actually related. 

“Test me, Doctor Soog” Anakin offered, suddenly. He wasn’t even sure why, but the Force sang an agreement as he did. “It’s a long shot, but…” he shook his head. Anakin wasn’t willing to lose his Master, not yet and not ever. If even a long shot would help, then he’d do it.

He was still as the doctor took a quick DNA sample and sent it to be tested. Then he sat down and took Obi-Wan’s hand. “Master,” he whispered. “I wish I knew what to do. How to help you.”

Obi-Wan didn’t respond. Couldn’t respond. This local disease paralyzed the victims, and the only treatment developed required a genetic relative’s blood. For that reason, the entire system had an incredibly detailed DNA database.

He and Obi-Wan weren’t even supposed to be here. They’d been attacked by pirates on their way to another mission, and the landing they’d managed was a crash by all but the most generous standards. 

Anakin hadn’t gotten sick, thankfully, but that just meant that he could only sit here as his master…

No. That would not happen. Somehow, Obi-Wan would live.

Anakin sat and waited. The type of test they did wouldn’t take very long, so he wouldn’t have to exercise too much of his limited patience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later, Doctor Soog walked in, followed by a med droid. “Padawan Skywalker, you were right. SK-6 is here to draw enough blood for the treatment. How did you know?”

“You mean we match?!” Anakin asked even as he swung around to the droid. EssKay started prepping Anakin’s left arm. 

“You didn’t know?”

Anakin shook his head. “I just hoped we might be close enough that you could help him.”

“Well, then, Padawan,” the doctor said as EssKay efficiently but gently started drawing blood. “I have some good news. You and your Master share a parent.”

Anakin froze before looking up at Doctor Soog. “What?” he breathed.

“Based on the results, you have the same paternal parent, but different maternal parents.”

“But that’s impossible!” Anakin said. “I mean… I don’t…”

Anakin subsided. He didn’t want to explain his parentage to the doctor. But he and Obi-Wan would have a long talk as soon as they left the planet. 

Anakin didn’t know how it was possible, but as EssKay took his blood and started the refining process, he started to smile. Obi-Wan was really his family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err... ignore the handwavy medical explanation, which is probably completely against all known medical science. But this is, after all, Star Wars.


	78. Jedi (Sith) Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Order 66 fails because the entire Jedi Order is either secretly Sith or working with the secret Sith.
> 
> OK, that prompt just made me laugh. Here you go, anon!

Obi-Wan Kenobi glanced down at his comm as he launched from the Negotiator and approached Utapau. “Kenobi here,” he said.

Anakin Skywalker appeared. “Master,” he said. “I believe you owe me five creds,” he said smugly.

“Oh? Has Sidious finally revealed himself?”

Anakin smirked. “It’s Palpatine,” he said. “Just like I suggested.”

“Blast. I was so sure it was Mas Amedda,” Obi-Wan said. “Well, nothing for it. We know now. You let Master Windu know- he’s so attached to the Republic he’ll take Sidious out for us. And then I’ll end Grievious, and we can go back to corrupting younglings.” He paused. “Speaking of, have you heard from Ahsoka?”

“The Mandalore sieges are going well,” Anakin reported. “I’m almost at the Temple, need to make sure my shields are strong,” he added.

“Go, Apprentice mine. I’ll concentrate on Grievous, you on Sidious.”

Obi-Wan chuckled as they signed off, glad to know who his rival was, even if he did owe his brat of an apprentice five creds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin composed himself, making sure he appeared to be a Jedi who had just learned something terrible.

Thankfully, he met Master Windu in the hanger, so he really didn’t have to hold up the façade through the entire temple. They exchanged some meaningless words on getting the Chancellor to let go of power. Anakin knew, and better than most, that Sith don’t let go of power.

Unfortunately, Master Windu wouldn’t let him go with the Jedi. For a long, long time, Anakin wrestled with his thoughts. He wasn’t entirely opposed to seeing those Jedi dead- Windu had certainly never given him any help- but he didn’t want Sidious to win, not now.

This victory should be his and Obi-Wan’s, if it was anyone’s.

So Anakin followed his master’s orders and headed to the Senate Dome.

Anakin forced himself to not slow his speeder as he got nearer. The Force felt… wrong, here. There was no massive feeling of Light against Dark, no strength of the Jedi against the Sith.

This felt like Dark against Dark. Like Obi-Wan when he had fought Dooku that one time it had just been the three of them.

What in the Sandmother’s name?

Anakin ran into the chancellor’s office, where…

He had to stop and take in the scene. Windu and Sidious had matching yellow eyes as they battled.

That… that just didn’t make any sense. Windu was the epitome of a Jedi. Yes, perhaps he had a temper, but he wouldn’t Fall.

Finally, Anakin shook off his shock and joined the fight. 

For now, Sidious was the greater threat. Windu could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then, as they kill Sidious, Anakin ends up revealing he’s Dark too, and then it eventually all comes out, as the “Jedi” learn about the chips and more than a few completely lose their temper. Because Sith are allowed, even encouraged, attachment, and who else would you be attached to than someone who is loyal to you?
> 
> So, yeah. Order 66 doesn’t even get a chance to happen, thanks to an entire temple of Sith. I hope you like it!


	79. "I'd forgotten Colors"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Former Force Ghost!Anakin enjoying freedom from the Vader suit. (For example: "How'd he get up there?" "I can JUMP! :D" )
> 
> Well, I decided to go a slightly less silly route than “I can jump”, but I think I got the point across.

Anakin Skywalker- and that was who he was again- marveled as he stood out in the bright sunlight of a warm Endor morning. 

Yesterday, he had returned from the Dark Side. Yesterday, he had killed his Sith (slave) Master. Yesterday, he had died.

And yet, in the Force, he could still feel the warm sunlight, smell the cooking fires, and hear the birdsong.

“Anakin?”

Anakin turned to look at his Jedi Master. “Obi-Wan,” he replied. “It’s so… I’d forgotten colors,” he said. “Everything was red, in that suit. But… It’s so green out here.” Obi-Wan looked as he had when they’d met for the last time as friends, all those years ago on Coruscant, even though last night he had looked like he had on the Death Star, before Vader had killed him. Anakin knew he was the same.

Obi-Wan smiled. “This is a wonderful place,” he agreed. “Alive, and green.”

Anakin tilted his head to look up at the sky. Even in the bright daylight, he could see shooting stars as the Death Star debris continued to fall toward the moon. “They’ve made sure nothing too big will enter the atmosphere, right?” he asked.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said as he tilted his head to watch as well. “The Ewoks and the rest of the natives here are safe.”

“Good,” Anakin said. “I…” he fell silent and just looked up at the sky. From what he remembered of those last few minutes on the Death Star, and looking at his son for the first time without that mask, the sky here was almost the same color as Luke’s eyes. 

Anakin smiled. He had a long time now, to get to know his son. He’d been so sure, that Luke would never want to see him without the mask on, but… 

In the end, it hadn’t mattered. Luke had saved him and now, he was free.

He sat down and leaned against a tree. He didn’t need to, and he did have to keep some concentration so he didn’t just pass straight through the tree, but the feel of the rough bark through his clothes just made him smile.

“I never want to leave,” he said. “Except I also never want to leave my children alone.”

Obi-Wan barked a startled laugh. “Well, we can always visit this place again. And there are other planets out there, Anakin.”

Anakin smiled. “True. And I still haven’t seen them all.”

Obi-Wan smiled back. “Shall we? We can follow Luke and Leia for a while, and then head for a world we’ve never been to.”

Anakin smiled and nodded. “But… later. I want to just see this one for a while.”

Obi-Wan sat down next to him and they watched the shooting stars rain down, a pair of Force ghosts at the beginning of a new age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, who knocked over the barrel of sap?


	80. Taking Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one where Obi-Wan fails to take care of himself during the clone wars and Anakin and Ahsoka catch on and confront him about it?
> 
> Ok, this is short but sweet and I hope you like it.

Anakin Skywalker scowled as Obi-Wan Kenobi pushed aside the tray Anakin had set down and reached for another data-pad instead.

“No, Master,” Anakin said, deftly plucking the data-pad out of the other man’s hand and putting a sandwich in it instead.

Obi-Wan blinked at the sandwich in confusion before looking up at Anakin.

“Anakin, what…?”

“You haven’t eaten anything in nearly a day, Master,” Anakin said. “You’re not going to do any work- no reports, no battle planning, nothing, until you’ve eaten that sandwich.”

“But I need…”

“To eat,” Anakin interrupted. “Or I’ll tell Helix you’re neglecting yourself again.”

Obi-Wan sighed and took a bite. Anakin nodded and watched his old Master until the man was done eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka Tano glanced at her master, then settled down next to Master Obi-Wan.

Anakin eyed her for a moment, then realized what she was doing and hid a smile. He did flick a quick sense of appreciation toward her before resolutely turning his attention to the report he was reading.

“Ahsoka, what are you…?”

“You’re warm and comfortable, Master,” Ahsoka said as she settled down and wiggled her way underneath his arm.

He sighed and seemed to realize he was going to be her napping pillow today. He glanced at Anakin then turned to his own paperwork.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Anakin gently spread a blanket over both of them. He’d have to thank his Padawan for getting his Master to sleep later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm on a sap streak right now...


	81. Sith Yoda 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you continue the sith yoda fic
> 
> Notes: Not so much a continuation as a prequel- here’s how Yoda Turned in the first place.

Tired, he was. Working, the Jedi way was not.

Master Yoda sighed as he made his way to the Jedi Temple’s hanger bay. In all his 700 years, with all his students, he had never felt as downhearted as he did now. No one listened to him when he told them that something was moving in the Dark. No one believed him when he said that something was coming. Perhaps it wouldn’t be soon, but it would be soon enough. Within Yoda’s lifetime, war would return to the galaxy, and Darkness would try to take over once again.

And nothing Yoda said was heeded. His fellow Jedi Masters didn’t believe him.

And so, Yoda was going on a mission. He had said he needed a meditative retreat, but he was actually going to search for answers.

He entered the hanger bay and took one of the small ships designed to be easier for smaller species such as his to use. Within a few minutes, he was heading away from Coruscant. Perhaps he would have more luck discovering the source of his unease away from the city planet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoda wasn’t sure why he was landing on this planet. He wasn’t even sure which planet he was on. But these were the coordinates that the Force had prodded him to use, and so he would see what this planet was.

Almost as soon as he stepped out, he could feel it. Darkness was on this planet.

He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He took a few steps forward, looking around the planet. He was not afraid of the Darkness. Around him, he felt more than heard someone laugh.

“Afraid of the Darkness? No, Jedi, there is nothing to fear about the Darkness. Now, tell me, tiny one, why have you come?” The voice was female, and yes, very Dark.

“Know that, I do not, Dark Spirit,” Yoda replied. “Led me here, the Force did.”

“I am Lady Texulia. And who are you?”

“Master Yoda, I am,” Yoda replied. 

“Very well, Master Yoda. I see you have come to learn.”

“No,” Yoda said. “Come I have, but not to learn from you.”

The Sith laughed. “Oh, I think you have.”

Darkness rose up around him, even as he tried to run back to his ship. He felt himself falling through the hole that opened up underneath him, and then- nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, Yoda woke up. For a long moment, he wondered what had happened, before the memories returned. There was no light to be seen, wherever he was, and the Light was hard to see as well.

He drew and lit his lightsaber, trying to see where he was.

It looked like an old cave, with a tunnel leading away. He scowled down the tunnel. There was no other way to go, but the Darkness grew ever stronger there.

Yoda straightened to his full, if short, height and headed down the tunnel. 

The Darkness swirled around him, trying to drive the Light back. He took a deep breath.

“There is no emotion, there is peace,” he said quietly to himself.

“Peace is a lie, there is only passion,” Lady Texulia answered.

“A lie, peace is not,” Yoda responded. He kept walking. “Peace there is, when give ourselves to the Force we do.”

She laughed at him. “Oh, Jedi, you know so little of the truth of the Force.”

“Your truth, I do not want.”

“You need my truth, Jedi,” she retorted. “Or else you will lose everything you claim you are not attached to.”

At this, Yoda stilled. He knew that what she was saying was the truth, but he did not want to admit it.

“Lose my soul, I would, if follow your truth, I did,” he finally said.

“Is that what the Jedi teach?”

“Yes.”

“Then the Jedi are more foolish then I believed. Come, Jedi, prove me wrong. Take my challenges. If you can beat them without the Darkness, I will let you go.”

Yoda took a deep breath. “Your challenges, I will face,” he agreed. “And then, when in the Light I remain, return me to my ship, you shall.”

“Agreed. But if you use the Darkness, if you Turn, then you will take my holocron with you and learn, Jedi.”

Yoda nodded. “Agree, I do,” he said, though he would do all he could to stay in the Light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoda slumped down on the ground as he finally won his way free of the strange creatures that had attacked him. They had been drawn to him, and every time he thought he’d escaped, they’d found him again.

He’d finally figured out they were using the Force to hunt him, and every use of it led them right to him.

He closed his eyes for a moment. He needed to rest and regain his equilibrium, before the Sith Lady sent the next challenge at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoda narrowed his eyes at the being he was facing. Humanoid, but hooded, he knew this being, somehow. They were responsible for all he had lost. 

(But what had he lost?)

He barely avoided a strike from a red lightsaber, and then jumped to avoid a blast of lightning.

(Who was this being?)

Yoda hated this being, the one who had killed… who?

Yoda shook his head and jumped away. Something was not right. This being…

The being laughed and attacked.

Yoda snarled and parried the strike. No, he would not allow this thing, this Sith, to win. The next lightning strike, he caught and sent back.

The Sith flinched back, and Yoda took that moment to press the attack. He would not allow the Sith to win!

He caught another bolt of lightning. 

Yes. He could see how it was created. He took a moment, then returned the lightning, with extra. 

The Sith screamed, and Yoda pressed the attack. This Sith would not take his… would not take that which belonged to him!

Red seemed to film his vision before he launched himself up and sliced through the Sith. He landed between the two halves of his opponent, and smiled grimly.

Well done, that was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoda exited the tunnel into a large room. The Darkness wasn’t so oppressive, now. It was comforting, and strong within him. He smiled slowly as he saw the Sith Holocron on a pedestal in the center of the room. 

“Take it, my friend,” Lady Texulia said. “I will teach you all you need to know.”

“Shielding, I will need, or know, my Jedi will.”

“That will be our first lesson,” she replied.

Yoda reached up and took the holocron.

Slowly, Yoda smiled. In time, he would have learned everything there was to know about the Darkness, and then… then he’d take an apprentice, and establish the Sith once more. 

Excited he was. Much to learn, he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Sith Yoda is scary, ya’ll.


	82. Empress and Senator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU where Padme is the Sith empress and Anakin is the senator.
> 
> This one hopped off in a direction I wasn’t expecting, but… well. I think you’ll like it.

Padmé Amidala, Lady Noxia of the Sith, sighed at the Senator from Tatooine, Anakin Skywalker.

Of course, she was studying him through the hidden holocam in his office, so he didn’t know she was watching him. Noxia had inherited the Empire from her adoptive father, Lord Sidious, after he had died in that suspicious Rebel attack, and she was now planning on finding her own heir.

She was determined that her heir would be her true child, and she wanted Senator Skywalker to be the father. 

She had felt his immense, if untrained, strength in the Force, and knew any child of his would be the greatest Sith in the galaxy.

The problem was that Skywalker was opposed to many of the policies of the Empire. He was vehemently anti-slavery, and Sidious had loved to use slave labor.

Noxia was changing things. It was taking time, but she hoped Skywalker noticed soon.

She had just thrown her weight behind a bill in the Senate outlawing slave labor.

Noxia watched as Skywalker pulled up the information on that bill. He was smiling grimly as he made notes on the nearby pad. Noxian angled the cam to get a glimpse, and Skywalker was jotting down some ideas for increased punishments for slavers.

Oh, she liked the one for three or more infractions, or three or more slaves.

Perhaps she should, in addition to wooing him into becoming her consort, train him, at least enough so he could protect their future child. He had a sharp mind, and a vengeful streak that made her envious.

Noxia smiled even as Anakin’s brother, Ben Kenobi, entered the room.

Ben confused her. She’d gotten discrete confirmation that the men weren’t actually brothers by blood or name, but they called each other that, and they definitely acted like brothers. There was some obscure, perhaps secretive, culture on Tatooine, and they were apparently brothers by the customs of that culture.

And yet… there was something more to them than that. What, Noxia didn’t know, but she would figure it out. 

After all, since they were brothers somehow, Ben would become part of the royal family when she and Anakin wed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan “Ben” Kenobi smiled at Anakin as he pulled his own pad out. “It was the Empress, Anakin,” he said quietly.

Anakin nodded as he looked up. “So why? I know she’s been changing things since the coronation, but this is even beyond what anyone thought she’d do.”

“She knows you hate slavery with a passion.”

Anakin narrowed his eyes. “Not this again. I’m just one of thousands of senators, nothing she should be interested in.”

Ben narrowed his eyes in return. He knew Empress Amidala wanted Anakin, either as a lover, as an apprentice, or as a consort. Or perhaps all three.

Anakin, however, was sure she didn’t care who he was, or his Force strength.

They were taking a risk, living here, in the heart of the Sith Empire, but they were Jedi, and this was the best way to serve the people of the galaxy.

“But if she is…”

Anakin shrugged. “If she is, she’s the Empress. It’s not like I can feasibly say no.”

“The fact that she’s doing this suggests that she wants you to be…” Ben paused. “Content, perhaps?”

Anakin looked to the side. “I know. If what you suggest is true.”

Ben looked at the man he had raised and trained. “Anakin, little brother. If it’s true, you have choices.”

“Not if I want to serve the people,” Anakin said.

Ben sighed and leaned forward. Anakin was right, of course, but Ben worried. He’d always worry.

“I’ll survive, Ben,” Anakin said. “No matter what happens.”

Ben nodded. His little brother would certainly survive. And perhaps, once they were away from surveillance, he and Anakin could plan a way to change the Empire from within, from the highest levels. Because if Ben was right, Anakin would become one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy and would have the Empress’ ear.

And yet, Ben hoped he was wrong. He wanted Anakin, if he ever chose to marry, to do so for love, not because it was good for the galaxy, or to save someone else from the Sith.

Ben shook his head and focused on the anti-slavery bill for now. Later, that could come later. His own teacher had taught him to focus on the moment, and he would do that for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedi in hiding! I didn’t expect that when I started this one. I do so like how Obi-Wan has a ready-made alternate identity, though.


	83. More Sith Plo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LurkingCrow) So I honestly love just about everything you write, but I am a particular sucker for the Sith AUs - Is there anymore in the in the secretly Sith Plo verse? Does he get his empire to rule over his new apprentices and his clone sons at his side? ;-)
> 
> (Anon)I would really like it if you'd write more of the Sith!Plo universe- perhaps what happens after Ahsoka's trial?
> 
> (loverofcake)If prompts are still open would you be willing to do more Sith!Plo please? Maybe him interacting with Obi-Wan, Anakin & Ahsoka? Thanks :)
> 
> Ok, ok, I get the idea, you folks want more Sith Lord Plo Koon! (I have never gotten multiple prompts for the same thing before, and now I get three for the same idea? Wow!)

Lord Adamanus smiled as he watched his new protégées as the three of them all meditated in their own ways. Obi-Wan Kenobi was seated in the traditional manner, Ahsoka Tano was performing a difficult kata as the Force moved through her, and Anakin Skywalker was fixing a mouse droid.

He was so very glad he’d foreseen something of Ahsoka’s farce of a trial, even if he hadn’t seen the exact events. That little bit of foreknowledge had allowed him to show Obi-Wan just how the Council was failing the Jedi, and to pacify Anakin’s anger at the Council- not the whole Council, of course, but at least he’d seen that Obi-Wan and Adamanus weren’t like the rest of the tradition-bound Council.

After that, it had been easy to show Ahsoka how Obi-Wan and Plo’s votes had been overridden, because of “concerns of attachment”, and spirit her away before Master Windu could chase her away, as he would in his insensitivity and lack of vision.

And now, he was slowly showing the three young ones something of the true nature of the Force. They had all been wary, as befit the Jedi that they once were, but they had all been spectacularly angry at the Council. And now… oh, Adamanus was so pleased with the strength of their Darkness. And how quickly they all learned.

And Anakin… Adamanus smiled as he watched the young man. It hadn’t taken much to break his faith in the Chancellor. Some pointed comments on how Tarkin was close to the Chancellor had set the Knight to searching. 

He’d found the damning messages still on Tarkin’s computer- the Chancellor asking to make sure the death penalty was pushed and implying that Tarkin would be well rewarded if Ahsoka- or, as the emails put it, “that lying perpetrator”- was put to death immediately.

Adamanus didn’t mention that he’d sabotaged the delete function in Tarkin’s computer to make sure the messages were there for Anakin to find. It was only after Anakin had raged himself into exhaustion, that Adamanus had told them exactly who Palpatine was.

Ahsoka finished her kata and slowly returned from whereever the Force had brought her. “Master,” she said.

Anakin looked up and focused on her. “What is it, Snips?” he asked.

“I was thinking…” she trailed off.

That was enough to bring Obi-Wan out of his own meditations, and Adamanus moved to join them. “What is it, little ‘Soka?” Adamanus asked.

Their youngest member bit her lip before focusing on Adamanus. “We know who Sidious is, but no one will believe us. What if we made him reveal himself in front of everyone?”

“I have not yet figured out a way to do that,” Adamanus admitted. “But that is a good idea.”

“Perhaps…” Obi-Wan frowned. “I want to destroy him before he destroys you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “Can you… No, he’s always careful enough to not reveal anything too objectionable to you.”

Anakin scowled. “Most of it is just little things that… well, they add up eventually, but on their own they’re nothing,” he said bitterly. Adamanus approved. The boy had been used by Sidious, and now he wanted revenge. Of course, revenge wasn’t the Jedi way, but his protégées were just getting used to the idea that they weren’t really Jedi anymore. Anything that was more Sith-like was to be encouraged.

Adamanus settled down as he and his new Sith Order began to plan. Soon enough, Sidious would be dead, and he would rule- not that anyone but Adamanus and his students would know, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I see Sith!Plo as a very subtle Sith. He’d rule, but it’d be behind the scenes, and the galaxy wouldn’t even realize-except for a few very perceptive individuals- that their freedom is gone.
> 
> And yes, he’d protect the clones, and even the Jedi, because they are “his.”


	84. Yet More Enterprising Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Enterprising Force universe, R2-D2 on the Enterprise. Possibly meeting Scotty? (Because Luke wouldn't leave Artoo behind.)

Luke watched as Artoo flew his X-wing into the hanger bay of this strange ship. The man in red, Scott, was studying the fighter as it started to land. “Odd ship,” he said. “Single man, it looks like, almost shaped like a fighter plane.”

“Well, she is a X-wing starfighter,” Luke said. “And yes, single man, and of course, Artoo.

“Who exactly is Artoo?” Scott asked. The translator was still using a calm, unaccented computerized tone, but Luke thought this man’s “English” was differently accented from the others. “There were no life signs on the ship when we scanned it.

“R2-D2, an astromech droid,” Luke said just as the X-wing settled down and Artoo rotated his dome to face them. 

The droid whistled sharply, then, after a moment, started scolding Luke.

Luke listened to the tirade for a moment, then laugh. “I know, Artoo, I know,” he said. “Come on, let’s get you out of there, then you can keep scolding me.”

“Wait. Is that a…” The translator made a static sound on the last word..

Luke sighed. “Whatever that last word is, it didn’t translate,” he said. “Do you have a mag-lift, or should I just get him down without one.”

“A what?” Scott asked.

“Never mind,” Luke replied. “Artoo, I’m going to have to get you down, let me know when you’re ready.”

Artoo whistled an agreement, then a minute later beeped out the all ready.

Luke reached out and gently lifted him down to the deck. Artoo turned to face Scott, who was staring at them with his jaw dropped. Luke sighed. Some people just didn’t like it when he had to use the Force in such a blatant…

“Your people have figured out sentient…?” Scott asked. The last word didn’t translate again, but Luke could guess that it had something to do with droids.

Luke blinked. That wasn’t what he expected. “Well… yes, of course he is. Artoo is an astromech droid, and one of the best. He and I are partners, right buddy?”

Artoo whistled happily, then swiveled his head to face Luke. The next beeps had definitely overtones of “what did you get us into this time?”

Luke laughed. “Trouble, Artoo, like usual. But at least these people don’t support the Empire.”

Artoo whistled in relief, with just a note of “are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Scott seemed to be getting more and more excited. “Can… Can I look at Artoo and how he works?” he asked.

“That’s up to Artoo,” Luke said. “His choice, not mine.”

Scott blinked and murmured something under his breath, seemingly in surprise. “Can I?” he asked.

Artoo whistled a cautious agreement. A second later, the translator Luke was wearing said something in the language of the Enterprise.

Scott grinned. “Let’s get to it, laddie!” he said.

Luke watched them go, not sure if he should be more amused or worried. For Scott, of course. Artoo could take care of himself.


	85. Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Great Prank Wars of the Clone Wars.
> 
> Note: Welcome to the world of military pranks!

Fives made sure he was walking casually as he entered the 104th’s barracks area. He had a legit reason for being here, after all. He and a few others from the 501st were here to help General Skywalker and General Koon plan a mission.

So he had every reason to be here. No need to worry, his brothers knew why he was here. 

And if he took a detour on his trip to the refresher, no one else would know.

Well. They wouldn’t know until they discovered their little Dantooine Wolf figuring was now stuck upside down on the ceiling of their barracks. Using barker glue, of course. He wasn’t an amateur by any means. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Comet glanced at his brothers before nodding once. Wolffe was back at the 104th’s barracks, pretending ignorance. Half their brothers, led by Sinker, went one way into the 501st’s barracks. Comet led the others to the another part of the building. He clicked twice on the comlink once they were in position, then smiled at the answering click.

He counted down from 5 then nodded once.

Everyone aimed at the barracks, then opened fire.

Whipped cream flew everywhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Waxer kept quiet as he and Boil carried their package into Bly’s quarters. It was heavy, but very small, so it was taking both of them.

They got it set up, then hurried to leave before someone realized they weren’t supposed to be there.

They’d hear all about the auto-inflatable tank, set to go off in two hours, later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bly wouldn’t normally participate in this but when it was his room that had been hit, he was going to get his revenge. The reports were someone in 212th gold, so he got ready when they were ordered to collaborate on a mission.

Just before they parted ways, he left a few packages in the corners of the main hanger bay. They’d explode- with very little force, of course- later, showering the bay with glitter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you think they realize we know?” Obi-Wan asked Anakin as his former Padawan snickered quietly.

“Some of them. I think Rex has figured it out. Cody too. But as long as we don’t confirm it, they’ll keep doing it.”

Aalya nodded. “It’s good for them, too.”

“And hilarious,” Plo added.

“I’m still occasionally finding glitter in the hanger bay,” Obi-Wan mentioned. “Though the rest of the ship seems to have escaped it.”

“And the 501st’s barracks still smell like whipped cream,” Anakin retorted. “Luckily, they cleaned it up before the cream could go off, but you can still smell the fresh stuff.”

“I think, as long as no one is hurt, we should just ignore it,” Plo finally said.

Anakin smiled. “And laugh later,” he added.

Obi-Wan finally smiled. A second later, they were all laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these pranks are similar to (the tamer) ones I’ve been told about, seen happen or seen picture evidence of. (No, of course none of them are ones I’ve participated in, I’ve never been implicated, I’m not giving anyone any ammo figuring out what I might or might not have done!) Yes, even the inflatable tank. Though in the real life case, it was a kiddy pool, and it was hand inflated, from what I heard.


	86. lost, all is lost MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Padme is dead. Despite Obi-Wan's efforts to save them, the twins died during their first year of life. When Vader is sent the holo images of Obi-Wan's attempts to help his children, he realizes Obi-Wan does love him as a brother. Obi-Wan failed Anakin as a father and older brother perhaps technology will allow Vader to do a better job.... 
> 
> Oh, geez, make me write my favorite character being dead, why don’t you. Ok, as should probably be obvious from the prompt, there is mentioned infant death in this story.

Obi-Wan Kenobi didn’t look up as he felt the strong Dark presence of Darth Vader as he approached. What did it matter if Vader found him? He’d failed, completely.

“Obi-Wan,” Vader said as he entered the room.

Obi-Wan still didn’t look up. He had no reason to expect anything.

“Luke is gone,” Obi-Wan finally said. “I couldn’t… he just…”

“I know,” Vader said, sounding just as grieved. “I saw the video of you trying, doing everything to save him. My informant made sure I saw.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Vader set his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You gave up everything to try to save my son, my daughter. And Padmé. You shouldn’t apologize for that.”

Obi-Wan felt panic try to reach up, but nothing could really overcome the numbness he felt. He’d lost Anakin, and then he’d lost Luke and Leia. “I failed you,” he said.

Vader’s hand tightened. “You’re going to come with me,” he said. “I know you cared about me, and my family, but now, it’s time.”

Obi-Wan didn’t try to fight. 

He knew he was going to his death, but he just didn’t care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vader had wondered if he should be worried about Obi-Wan killing himself before Vader was ready for him, and the way Obi-Wan reacted when Vader did find him confirmed the worry. Obi-Wan was completely passive, broken by all he’d lost. He wouldn’t have tried anything, but he might have allowed himself to waste away.

Vader himself wanted to cry, even if he couldn’t anymore, because his son and his daughter had both died before they were even a year old, and he’d never met them.

But now that he knew how much Obi-Wan was willing to sacrifice for him, Vader knew he needed Obi-Wan with him. Perhaps his plan would work, and it would save the last possible member of his family. (Ahsoka was still out there, but Vader had no way to track her down right now. Perhaps in time.)

So for now, he led Obi-Wan to the room that housed the Sith device he’d spent nearly a month building.

Obi-Wan finally showed a spark of something that wasn’t numb acceptance of his own death. “What is this?”

“Just something that will help you,” Vader said. “I know you weren’t the best older brother, or father, but it wasn’t your fault. I’m going to do a better job.” 

Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed, but before he could answer, Vader strode out of the room and closed the door.

He watched from the large window as Obi-Wan carefully studied the device, before backing away cautiously. Vader waiting until Obi-Wan was far enough away before hitting the switch with the Force.

There was a brilliant flash of Force energy, then the device shut down. Vader reentered the room and looked down. Sitting on the ground in a perfectly miniaturized version of the spacer’s gear Obi-Wan had been wearing, a two year old Obi-Wan Kenobi was staring right back at him. “Are you the new Crèche master?” the boy lisped. He was only a little older than the twins… than they would have been.

“No,” Vader said. “I am going to be taking care of you now, however.”

The toddler tilted his head. “But…”

“Don’t worry, young one,” Vader said as he reached down and gently picked him up. “Let’s get you to your new room.”

Obi-Wan yawned and put his head down against Vader’s shoulder armor. “What’s your name?”

“I am Darth Vader,” he said. And then he continued, moved by some impulse he didn’t quite understand. “You may call me Uncle Ani if you want.”

Obi-Wan giggled. “Ok, Uncle Ani.” Clearly, he didn’t understand what Vader was asking of him.

Vader smiled beneath his mask. There was some part of Obi-Wan that still recognized him as someone to be trusted, even if he couldn’t remember anything from past his new physical age.

Vader would raise him, and train him, and even if Obi-Wan never remembered their history, he would still be family. He’d even make sure Obi-Wan knew about the family they had lost, because the twins and Padmé were worth remembering. And Obi-Wan would love them, even if, as he was, he would never meet them.

Vader watched as Obi-Wan yawned again. Vader knew how strong Obi-Wan had been- would be again. He would be an incredible apprentice. For a moment, Vader imagined the boy in his arms at the same age he had been when Anakin first met him, but this time, surrounded by the Dark Side. Vader smiled again. That vision would become reality, in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Obi-Wan. Poor Vader. Poor galaxy. (Poor author, how could you do this to me??)
> 
> Also, this touches on a headcanon of mine. Namely, if Luke and Leia hadn’t existed, Obi-Wan would have been dead within a year or two of the end of ROTS. They gave him a purpose, a reason to still live. If he hadn’t had to protect Luke, or protect the very secret of Leia’s existence, he would have joined a very young Rebellion and gone on one too many reckless missions. Or just given up trying to shield his presence and let Vader find him.


	87. Yet more Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire satine taking care of obiwan after his transformation with anakin being worried about his master.
> 
> Here we go… all from Anakin’s very confused POV. The previous parts can be found in chapters 60 and 70.

Obi-Wan was sick, and they weren’t letting Anakin see him. Anakin Skywalker had resorted to sitting in the hallway outside Obi-Wan and Satine’s rooms, trying desperately to see any glimpse of Obi-Wan when the servants opened the door.

The servants were sympathetic, and didn’t try to get him to leave, except at bedtime. Even the tutor he had for his academic subjects was willing to meet him in the hallway. Obi-Wan had said the people here were used to accommodating traumatized children, but Anakin didn’t think that really applied to him.

But it was nice, not to have to leave when he worried about Obi-Wan.

Satine had come out to see him a few times, and had explained that they just wanted to make sure Anakin didn’t get sick, too, but Anakin just wanted to see Obi-Wan. 

He’d heard Obi-Wan a few times, and he didn’t sound sick, But Anakin was sure Obi-Wan wouldn’t pretend.

The door opened and Anakin looked up. Satine was there, and carefully leaning against the doorway was…

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin was up like a shot and running over. He skidded to a halt before he ran into Obi-Wan, though, because he didn’t want to hurt Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked pale, but he was smiling at Anakin, and holding out his hand. “I’m going to be fine, Anakin,” he said.

“I did say Anakin was worried about you.”

Anakin reached out and took Obi-Wan’s hand. “You’re really ok?” he asked.

“It was just a little virus, Anakin, nothing to worry about.”

“Satine said you’d be ok, but…”

“I know, Anakin. Don’t worry about it.” Obi-Wan glanced at Satine and then nodded. “We’ve got a lot to discuss, my student, but that can wait a few days. You need to get some sleep. Don’t think I don’t know that you haven’t been sleeping well.”

“I’ve been really worried,” Anakin objected. But really, he was happy. If Obi-Wan was already scolding him about sleeping, he was going to be fine.


	88. I'm not a Clone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In one of your snippets you have a deaged Obi-Wan.Would Anakin try to kill Obi-Wan as he would be able to tell he was a younger original Obi-Wan? Or would he try to train him? How will Obi-Wan react to Vader?
> 
> Alright, let’s see what I come up with. Also, I assume you mean the universe in chapter 66.

Obi-Wan “Ben” Kenobi scowled as he stared at the Sith Lord facing him. “The clones said you were their General’s little brother,” the Sith- Darth Vader- said. He was a tall man, wearing a cloak and a mask to disguise his face. 

“What did you do to them? They wouldn’t have just told you that!” Ben snapped out. He wasn’t a clone, but no one ever believed him, so he let it go.

“They have not been harmed,” Vader said. “I simply… let them know who I am.”

Ben narrowed his eyes. He was not stupid. “You were a Jedi,” he said.

“I was,” Vader said. “One your… original… trusted.”

Ok, that was enough. “I am not a clone,” Ben snarled. “I don’t know how or why, but I had just returned from the Mandalore mission when I was surrounded by the 212th. They decided I was General Kenobi’s clone and won’t listen to me when I said it was some weird time travel.”

“That is because it is possible to give a clone all the memories of their original, up to a point. And that point was reached with you.” Vader tilted his head. “I do wonder at the motive of dropping you in with those clones.”

Ben scowled. Like he’d thought, Vader didn’t believe him. “Doesn’t matter why the Force dropped me there, but they are my men and I want them back!”

Vader actually chuckled. “They are nearby, and unharmed, young one,” he said. “Their capture has served its purpose and brought you to me.”

Ben stepped back carefully. “I won’t just let you kill me,” he snapped.

“Who said I want to kill you, young one? Your older counterpart is gone, but there is still something left of him in the universe. I would like to offer you something.”

“I don’t want anything from a Sith!”

“Even if it guarantees the safety of your men?”

Ben froze. “What do you mean?”

“Come with me. I won’t force you to turn, but I will show you the true strength of the Dark Side, and you can help me with my children. In return, I will allow you to keep your men with you, and healthy.”

Ben took a deep, shaky breath. “And if I don’t agree?”

Vader shook his head. “You will die, young one, and then so will your men.”

Ben managed to back away from Vader a few steps, and Vader didn’t try to follow. “I am a Jedi. Maybe I’m not fully trained, but I am a Jedi!”

“And your duty is to keep those you can safe. By doing this, you will,” Vader said. “And I know you are a Jedi. But you still have much to learn. I can teach it to you.”

Ben took a deep breath. His men would be safe. He’d have to be careful, or he could Fall without realizing it. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll go with you.”

He could feel Vader’s pleased surprise. “Thank you, young one,” he said. “The men were quite reluctant to tell me much- what is your name?”

“They call me Ben,” Ben said. “But I am Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Ben, then,” Vader said. “Obi-Wan be too noticeable.”

Ben nodded. “Yes… sir.”

Vader nodded. “That is fine. But use “My Lord” in public, so people don’t ask questions.” 

Ben looked up at the Sith and noticed something. For some reason, the armor they both wore was nearly identical except Vader’s was black where Ben’s was white and yellow. Ben’s men had had tried to get him into the full armor, but it just made it harder for Ben to fight. So they’d compromised. But Vader was a Sith and he’d never have anyone who could force him into armor.

He felt Vader’s amusement and hurriedly pulled mental shields back up.

“The armor is a good idea, young one,” Vader said. “Your men are right- it is dangerous out there. But you are right as well. As strong as we are in the Force, as good as we are with lightsabers, we need to be able to move. I personally chose the armor, because it is useful.”

Ben nodded, but changed the subject. “My men?”

“This way,” Vader said. He led Ben down a hallway. “You’ll have to explain everything to them, but I’m sure they’ll be grateful you’re alive.”

Ben scowled but nodded. Yes, Cody and the others would be happy he was alive, but he doubted they’d be happy to have been bargaining pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… yeah. Remember, in this universe, Obi-Wan died on Utapau, so he never confronted Vader, and Vader got to pretend that Obi-Wan would have joined him if he had survived.


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Succubus satine feeds off of obiwan and decides to make him her mate
> 
> (Notes) I thought long and hard about this one, and finally decided to do it, with the caveat that I cannot and will not write smut scenes. So, this starts after the smut.

Satine settled down next to the man who had been her meal. He was still alive, because she knew how to feed well enough that she didn’t kill anyone on a first meal. He was, however, going to be tired for a few days. 

Right now, he wasn’t going to wake up for hours and she could settle next to him. Even if he did wake up, he would still be in her control and she could send him right back to sleep.

She had some thinking to do.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was such a strong man. He could survive the transition to becoming her mate, if she wished to turn him.

And she did. She just didn’t know if she could do it without his Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, interfering.

Oh, she liked Qui-Gon, he was a good man and he cared for his Padawan. That was precisely the problem. If she took Obi-Wan, she’d have to do something about Qui-Gon. She didn’t want to.

Perhaps…

He was a strong man, too. She had an aunt who had never found a suitable mate, and her aunt loved to garden.

Satine smiled slowly and began to plot.

She climbed out of bed, after assuring herself that Obi-Wan would remain asleep, and headed for her comm.

She pulled a robe on, because while her aunt might not care, it was always better to be sure of such things.

An hour later, she returned to her bed and Obi-Wan. He stirred and rolled over to face her. He smiled sleepily at her. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, of course,” Satine said. It was. Her aunt would be here tomorrow, and hopefully she and Qui-Gon would like each other. Her aunt was predisposed to like him, after he had helped keep Satine safe, but they might not be a good fit with each other.

Still, Satine had a good feeling about the meeting.

Her Jedi- and they were hers now- wouldn’t know what hit them.


	90. Yet another de-aged fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is dragged to Anakin's age soon after the events of TPM
> 
> Note: Hehehehehe

“I… don’t understand,” ten year old Anakin Skywalker said, staring blankly at Master Windu. “Why is Obi-Wan my age?”

“I’m right here, Padawan,” Obi-Wan said. “And I might look ten, but I’m still a Knight, and I can answer questions.”

“Sorry,” Anakin said, looking down briefly. “Why, then, Master?”

Obi-Wan reached out and ruffled Anakin’s hair. It was odd to be almost exactly the same height, but he managed. “It’s forgiven,” he said. “And we’re not sure.”

“But the… device…” Windu paused and blew out a breath.

“We’re both used to strong language, Master Windu, go ahead and describe it as you wish,” Obi-Wan offered. “Despite appearances, we aren’t Initiates with no idea of the outside world.”

Windu slumped. “Fine,” he said. “The Sith-Damned, karking device you found on your mission is the most likely culprit.” 

Anakin nodded. “That’s why I can’t see it?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. “If it did… this… to me, what would it do to you?”

Anakin made a face. He didn’t want to suddenly be a baby. But… “What’s going to happen?” he asked. Obi-Wan was (well, looked like) a little kid. They couldn’t let him keep training Anakin, right?

Obi-Wan shrugged. “We’re going to go to the healers, then probably our quarters. You have class tomorrow. And I’ll probably be spending a lot of time with both the healers and the Jedi who study the more arcane uses of the Force.”

“But…” Anakin wasn’t sure why he was arguing. Obi-Wan was the only Jedi who actually cared for him.

Obi-Wan smiled and ignored Windu to lean forward. “You are my Padawan, Anakin,” he said. “I will not let this change that. No matter what.”

Anakin smiled shakily. He hoped Obi-Wan was right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to curse, since Anakin was right there. It’d been a year, and the best minds of the Jedi Order had only just decided that there was nothing that could be done for him. He was going to have to grow up again the long way.

Most of the Masters he’d been working with had been sympathetic and were helping both Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin had done his best to not be a problem for the year- and had done so well, Obi-Wan was very proud of him. His friends, aside from some harmless teasing, were lifesavers.

Other Jedi were not so kind, and there were at least five Masters who had petitioned to take Anakin as a Padawan, and Obi-Wan was aware of at least one who had argued that Obi-Wan was tainted now, and so was his Padawan, and they needed to be locked up.

It was time Obi-Wan made sure he and Anakin were safe.

Anakin frowned. “What is it, Obi-Wan?” he asked. They’d mutually decided that it was just weird to look the same age and call each other Master and Padawan, even if that was what they were.

“I told you about Master Dooku, right, Anakin?”

Anakin nodded. “And how he left, but he did contact you a few months ago, yes.”

Obi-Wan squared his shoulders. “Pack anything you’ll miss,” he said. “We have to go, today, before the Council decides on the petitions.”

Anakin nodded and didn’t quite run into his room. This past year, at Anakin’s age, he’d learned a lot about his Padawan, and how he thought. With the appearance of equality, Anakin had opened up to Obi-Wan in ways he hadn’t dared to in the year before. Anakin had fully expected that he’d lose Obi-Wan, and it terrified him, mostly because he thought the rest of the Jedi would have just dumped him back on Tatooine, and back into slavery, without Obi-Wan.

They wouldn’t, but it would take more time than they now had for Anakin to learn that.

They had to leave. Yoda and Master Windu notwithstanding, the Council was seriously considering separating them, mostly because Obi-Wan couldn’t go on missions like this, and some of them thought Anakin needed to begin going on missions. There was nothing malicious about it, but Anakin wouldn’t believe that. 

At least this last year had taught Obi-Wan more than he’d thought possible about Anakin. He was grateful for that, at least.

Obi-Wan entered his own room and packed the few things he wanted to take with him. It wasn’t much, but hopefully his grandmaster would understand once they reached him.

Obi-Wan took a long look around his room, then left. Anakin waited for him in the common area. “Ready, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded. At eleven, he was slightly shorter than Obi-Wan was. Obi-Wan had a feeling that would change in a few years.

“Let’s go,” Obi-Wan said.

Keeping to the disused parts of the Temple as much as possible, they left the Jedi Order behind. Now to get to Serenno.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yan Dooku, Count of Serenno, stared down at the two boys his security squad had brought him. They had gotten surprisingly close- or perhaps not so surprisingly. He recognized the slightly taller one, after all. “Well. I hadn’t actually seen pictures, but my sources were telling the truth about what happened to you, young Obi-Wan.”

The boy grimaced. “I’m not as young as I look,” he said.

Dooku flattened out his grin. “And you must be Anakin Skywalker,” he said. 

That boy gave him a flat stare that seemed to say “no kidding.”

Again, he flattened his grin. “I’m surprised you’re here, though,” he said after he dismissed his guards.

Obi-Wan sighed. “The Council was about to separate us,” he said. “They didn’t understand, that would be a disaster. And I wasn’t about to let it happen.”

“Any other Jedi would have just dumped me back on Tatooine,” Anakin said flatly. He truly believed that, and while Dooku knew it wouldn’t have been true, he didn’t think the boy would believe that.

Obi-Wan sighed. “We need your help,” he said.

Dooku smiled. “I’m glad you came to me,” he said. Already, he was starting to plan. These boys were, after all, Qui-Gon’s legacy. He’d make sure they learned everything he could teach them. Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Dooku got a little bit Sithy at the end there, but… hmmm. At least Obi-Wan and Anakin trust each other far more than in canon?
> 
> Also, the Jedi Council does have a point here- two eleven year olds should not go out in the galaxy alone, even if one of those eleven year olds is actually an adult. Two kids traveling alone? Not a good idea. Unfortunately for the Council, they really don’t get Anakin and why separating Obi-Wan and Anakin would be a bad idea. And Obi-Wan, though he does have all his adult memories, also has the brain of an eleven year old. So he actually can’t always act like an adult, as much as he’d like to.


	91. Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get some fluff between Ahsoka and Obi-Wan? Gen ofc ^w^ they don't interact nearly often enough in TCW, and I just wish we could have seen more of their relationship

Anakin Skywalker looked down at his Padawan. She’d only been with him for a few months, but he already knew she was one of those he would give his life to protect, like Obi-Wan, like Padmé. 

Ahsoka Tano was scowling up at him. “But I want to go, Master!”

“I know, Snips,” Anakin said. “But you can’t. The Council agrees with me, this mission is too dangerous for a Padawan. You can stay with Obi-Wan.”

She scowled. “But I was…”

Anakin held up his hand, then crouched down so they were eye to eye. She was still so young. “Snips, trust me. There will be other missions, but not this one. Besides, I think you’ll like staying in the temple this time.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan Kenobi eyed the Padawan currently- and there was no other word for it- pouting on his couch. “Come on, Ahsoka,” he said. He sympathized. There had been missions his master had taken that he’d been unable to go on. “I want to show you something.” 

She looked up, just a bit interested. Obi-Wan smiled. “It’s something my Master’s Master showed me, and… I suppose my Master would have shown Anakin, but I had to do it for him. He asked me to show it to you.”

She sighed but heaved herself up off the couch to follow him.

Obi-Wan smiled. The attitude was very familiar- she and Anakin were very well matched. He led her down the halls, and then down into the depths of the temple. 

He could feel her skepticism growing. “Master…” she trailed off.

“It’s down here, Padawan Tano,” Obi-Wan said. “Trust me.”

She settled down. Finally, he stopped outside a door, just like any other. “Just like the rest of our lineage, Padawan,” Obi-Wan started softly. “You’ll be responsible for what is behind this door. To tend it, to guard it, and to add to it. I don’t think it’ll be a chore for you.”

He opened the door, and the wave of humid, oxygen filled air rushed over them. 

Ahsoka gasped as she looked into the wild jungle that filled the room. She turned her wide eyes to him.

Obi-Wan smiled. “Yes, Padawan. It’s safe.”

She grabbed his arm and dragged him in.

For hours, she explored the large room that, sometime when he was training Qui-Gon Jinn, Yan Dooku had turned into a wild garden.

Just as both Obi-Wan and Anakin thought, Ahsoka love it. 

She also didn’t let go of Obi-Wan, showing him every plant and small animal she found. 

Finally, she slowed down, then stopped. Obi-Wan chuckled as she leaned against him. It was good to see her act her age for once. He was glad Anakin had let him have this moment with his Grand-Padawan. 

“Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka started. “Thank you.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “You’re welcome, Padawan. And whenever you’re in temple, feel free to visit. And you can bring friends if you want, but it’s our responsibility to see that it stays as wild as possible.”

She nodded and they leaned back against a tree in a jungle in the middle of the largest city in the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	92. A Strong Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: obi-wan is extraordinarily gifted at the jedi mind control thing

Obi-Wan Kenobi, like all Jedi, had his strengths and weaknesses. He could not, for the life of him, heal anyone outside of himself. He was a very good duelist. He struggled with math.

And he was the best at the Jedi Mind Trick that the temple had seen in a long time.

No one realized just how good he was.

The first time he used the mind trick, he was five, and he and another initiate were arguing over what game to play. They decided to play Obi-Wan’s choice, and neither of them realized that it wasn’t because the other had naturally changed his mind.

The first time he consciously used the mind trick, he was 14, and in class. It was what they were supposed to be learning, and he passed with flying colors. 

But that wasn’t the second time he used it. He never realized. Neither did any of the Jedi around him.

There was only two times he unconsciously used the Mind Trick and it failed. 

The first was in a power station on Naboo, begging his Master to live.

The second… well, that’s a different story.

Once he was a Knight, he quickly gained a reputation as a shrewd negotiator, able to resolve many conflicts. It was true, he was a very good diplomat, but…

It wasn’t just because of that. He often went into meetings trying to persuade the sides to reach some compromise. They often did. Just not just because of his words.

Even in war, he would often confuse the living generals with his words.

The second and last time an unconscious Mind Trick failed was on Mustafar, when he tried to persuade his enraged former Padawan to turn back to the Light.

It was a good thing no one realized what Obi-Wan could do, as easily and as automatically as breathing. If the Sith had figured it out, they would have stopped at nothing to have him on their side. A Sith that could persuade without effort could have destroyed the galaxy.

The galaxy was very lucky, and no one ever realized it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok… I think I made Obi-Wan a little creepy…


	93. bad date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Padme keep trying to set Obi-Wan up in blind dates so he'll "chill out." It doesn't go well.

Obi-Wan ducked as the mercenaries started firing. He had his lightsaber, of course, but…

Oh, Force take it. He vaulted over the overturned table, ignited his saber, and blocked several bolts headed toward the nearest waiter. Most of the bolts ended up hitting the mercenaries.

Obi-Wan turned to the woman they were firing at- his date. “I take it your ex objected?” he asked.

This was the last time- the absolute last time- he agreed to go on a date with one of Padmé’s friends.


	94. "My family is the Jedi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin never realized that Obi-Wan never met his parents. So when the team meets kenobis, Anakin assumes that Obi-Wan will introduce him to his family and husband biological family will welcome the with open arms
> 
> Notes: I know I talked to you about this one, and the “husband” was a typo. I hope you like what I came up with.

Twelve-year-old Anakin Skywalker looked up at his Master. 

“I don’t understand,” he said. “They’re your parents. Why would they try to kill you?”

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed. “My parents belong to a cult that thinks that the Force is evil, and anyone who uses the Force should be killed. Even me. Especially me. They almost managed it when I was a baby, it was only the intervention of the local authorities that saved my life.”

“But…”

“I’m an embarrassment to them,” Obi-Wan said. “Proof that they had a child that can use the Force. They hate me, Anakin.”

“But…” Anakin paused.

“It’s like when a freeman forces a slave, and doesn’t want to deal with the child, right?” he asked. “He’ll either kill the slave, or just the baby, maybe. If he doesn’t let the baby stay a slave too.”

Obi-Wan sighed sadly. “I suppose so,” he said. “I’ve made my peace with it- my family is the Jedi.”

Anakin nodded and followed Obi-Wan away from the people being led away by the local police force. Like Obi-Wan, he didn’t look back.


	95. Run Away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is forced to use his force crush power to protect his brother padawan when Anakin is attacked. What happens when the council finds out?
> 
> Notes: I admit, I remain unconvinced that this is anything other than just using telekinesis to destroy something. Still, since you asked, here you go.

I admit, I remain unconvinced that this is anything other than just using telekinesis to destroy something. Still, since you asked, here you go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin Skywalker stood tall in front of the Council. For perhaps the first time, he wasn’t arguing with them because of something he had done wrong. 

“He did it to save my life!” Anakin said. “He destroyed that droid transport because it was about to kill me- and a half dozen of our men!”

“Forbidden, that technique is,” Yoda replied.

“How is it forbidden?” Anakin asked. “And why?”

Yoda narrowed his eyes. “Using the Force for destruction, it is.”

“I could do that right now,” Anakin said. “I can, if I wanted, push a pen into the wall and destroy the pen. How is that any different from what Obi-Wan did?”

“Push the pen elsewhere, you could,” Yoda said. “Crush can only be used to destroy.”

“Or to save lives,” Anakin argued.

“Enough, Skywalker,” Windu said. “Obi-Wan will be placed under guard and tested to make sure he hasn’t Fallen. Nothing you argue will change that.”

Anakin felt his comm buzz, but didn’t react except to narrow his eyes. “And when you find he hasn’t? Will you apologize for overreacting?”

“Overreacting, it is not,” Yoda declared.

Anakin scowled but bowed and took his leave. Alright, it was more like stormed off, but he didn’t care. This was really the last straw.

“Rex?” he asked as he left the room.

“Handler one got package one away,” Rex said. “We’re just waiting for you.”

Anakin smiled. Ahsoka had gotten Obi-Wan away, and with the council distracted, he was leaving himself.

“I’m on my way,” Anakin said. 

He’d packed and handed off the three Jedi’s personal items before sending the 501st to get Obi-Wan out of custody, so all he had to was leave the Temple. The 212nd was providing a cover story.

He wasn’t about to let Obi-Wan be punished for saving his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what happens is Anakin stages (with help from the 212th, the 501st, and Ahsoka) a breakout and then leaves the Order himself, apparently.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear! Let's talk about what happens after Sidious finds out that Anakin flooded his bond with Obi-Wan with hate. Do the clones still try to attack Obi-Wan when he meets up with them again? How does Anakin react to his brother being attacked or harmed by their troops?
> 
> Previous parts to this are in chapters 31 and 51.

Obi-Wan Kenobi eyed Darth Sidious warily. He wasn’t entirely sure that he was safe just yet. Yes, Sidious didn’t seem to want to kill him, at least not right now. But…

“It’s fine, Obi-Wan,” Anakin Skywalker- Darth Vader- said to him.

Obi-Wan favored his former Padawan with a skeptical look. He was only alive because Anakin had decided to overwhelm him with Dark emotions and Turn him. Sidious might not want him to stay alive, because Sidious had to know that Obi-Wan wouldn’t just be a perfect servant.

Sidious chuckled and leaned forward. “Master Kenobi, the only reason I wanted you dead is because I was sure you would never Turn- and if you were not taken care of, you would try to “redeem” Lord Vader.”

Obi-Wan did not believe him. “And because I was the only Jedi Anakin actually trusted,” he said. “That’s why you made sure I was away from Coruscant.”

Anakin chuckled. “And that’s why I opened our bond,” he muttered. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if Sidious had heard him.

Sidious smiled. “Of course. If you had been there, Lord Vader would never have Turned.”

Anakin didn’t seem at all upset about the manipulations- and Obi-Wan did understand that. Those manipulations had led to experiencing such power…

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan dropped the subject. He’d been out of the loop and had no idea what had happened after he’d been shot by his own men- and that needed to be addressed, too.

“What happened?” he asked. “I mean, how did you even convince Anakin? And how did you turn the men against us?” 

Sidious smiled again, this time proudly, and explained how he’d done it. For a moment, Obi-Wan was caught between anger at what he’d done to his men- Cody and Boil and all the rest- and admiration that he’d done it so easily under the noses of the Jedi. And Anakin- if only the Council had listened to him when he told them he didn’t like the Chancellor’s interest in his Padawan. The anger was banked and allowed to smolder.

“I suppose I should be grateful Ahsoka isn’t a Jedi anymore,” he finally decided.

Anakin glanced at him. “We left her on Mandalore, with a half-legion of men,” he worried. 

“Yes, but the order was for Jedi, and they know she’s not a Jedi. She should be fine.”

Sidious frowned. “She cannot be allowed to run free,” he said.

Obi-Wan smirked. “Oh, I know,” he replied lightly. “But that doesn’t mean we’ll let her be hunted.”

Anakin smirked in response. Sidious glared at both of them for a second. “If she will not Turn, she must not be allowed to escape,” he ordered.

Obi-Wan sighed, but privately made himself a promise that if Ahsoka wasn’t where they’d left her, he wouldn’t search too hard.

“And what about me?” Obi-Wan asked. “My men think I’m a Jedi, still.”

Anakin tensed. “We’ll make sure they know you aren’t. That we aren’t,” he added. “No one will attack you because you were a Jedi.”

“Yes, yes,” Sidious said. “We can have you both denounce the Jedi and their plots. The galaxy will believe you were innocent of it- the people do think of you as their heroes.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “I dislike the idea of…”

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin interrupted. “The Jedi were weak, you know that now.”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. “But we weren’t…”

“Master Windu was going to make the Chancellor step down, by force if necessary, even before he knew the truth,” Anakin reminded him. “The rest of the Council, even Yoda, agreed with him. You wouldn’t have, but they didn’t get your opinion because you were still dealing with Grievous.”

Obi-Wan sighed and gave up. He couldn’t really argue the point. For now, he would play along. But someday, he’d be strong enough and he’d be able to get revenge on Sidious. For the better for Obi-Wan and Anakin or not, Sidious had killed Obi-Wan’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not quite what you asked for, but this is what the prompt inspired, and I hope you like it!


	97. Bonded, even more than before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin binds Obi-Wan to him as a blood brother through sith alchemy. How does it affect Obi-Wan?
> 
> This one is set in some universe where Mustafar didn’t happen. Mostly because I feel that for Vader to want to keep Obi-Wan alive, Mustafar would have either had to happen differently, or not happen at all.

Obi-Wan blinked as he stared up at the night sky. Something had happened. He didn’t know what, but he was suddenly and completely aware of where Anakin- where Vader- was. And the Dark Side was suddenly so much stronger than it had been. The last time he felt the Darkness this strongly… was Naboo.

Obi-Wan tried to slam some mental shields over their bond, suddenly so much stronger, but he couldn’t. Vader knew where he was. He knew where Vader was. Their bond was suddenly stronger. What had Vader done? 

He felt Vader reach out to him, and knew there was nothing keeping the Sith from sending the nearest unit to kill him.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. It was only a matter of time, after all, even without this sudden increase in the strength of the bond they had never broken.

He opened his eyes and turned back to his little hut. Vader might have a way to find him now, but he wasn’t going to make it easy. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and reached for the Light. The Darkness was strong, yes, but so was he. He would not Turn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan sighed as he climbed into the ship he had just bought. He wasn’t sorry to leave Tatooine behind, because it was a miserable planet, but he didn’t like how he had to leave. Vader was getting closer, fast.

Obi-Wan was running out of time to escape. He settled into his seat and took off. He was grateful that he didn’t have anything or anyone to worry about leaving behind, but that didn’t mean he liked this.

Just as he leveled off to go to hyperspace, a large Star Destroyer exited hyperspace in front of him. The bond he was determinedly ignoring suddenly ignited, and it was all he could do to stay in his seat. The Darkness was beckoning, and he…

“No,” Obi-Wan growled as he closed his eyes. He wasn’t going to escape, he could barely concentrate on the world around him, and certainly not enough to go to hyperspace, but he was not going to Turn.

The Darkness around him seemed to disagree. He barely felt the ship shudder as he was caught by a tractor beam and dragged into the Star Destroyer.

It seemed like no time at all before he heard footsteps. Just one set, and a set he’d always recognize.

He managed to look up as Vader entered the cockpit, sweeping his hood down as he did so. “Hello Obi-Wan,” the man said.

He still looked like Anakin, save for his yellow eyes.

“What did you do?” Obi-Wan managed to ask.

Vader smiled. “It’s an old Sith ritual,” he said. “We’re brothers now, well and truly brothers. Our bond is stronger for it. You can feel the Darkness calling to you, can’t you Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer the obvious. “I… won’t… Turn,” he ground out.

Vader reached out and put his flesh hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan shuddered as the Dark grew even stronger. “You will,” Vader said.

Obi-Wan barely heard him over the non-physical shouts of the Darkness. He swayed in his seat before managing to look up at Vader. “No, please, Anakin, don’t do this to me.”

“I’m doing this for you, Obi-Wan,” Vader said. “I want you with me, I want you to help me raise my twins. We’ll bring peace to the galaxy, Obi-Wan. And you’ll be far happier than you are now.” He caught Obi-Wan with both hands this time, and it was too much.

Obi-Wan slumped against the Sith Lord, all fight gone as the Darkness poured into him. He couldn’t resist, and, very quickly, he didn’t want to resist.

After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and sat up, watching Vader with eyes that matched the Sith Lord’s. “If you want my help,” he started, “we’ll have to do something about the Emperor. I want him dead for everything he’s taken from me.”

Vader smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was what you wanted, anon!


	98. times long past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vader's perusal of the old initiate holocrons gives Vader the renewed hope of turning his beloved exiled brother to the dark side.
> 
> Notes: Ok, it’s not holocrons, it’s just security records, but I think it’s the same sort of thing.

Darth Vader triggered the holo again. A young- very young- Obi-Wan Kenobi was fighting with another Initiate. Vader didn’t recognize the other boy, but it was clear there was bad blood between them.

Vader couldn’t help but smile as he watched. Obi-Wan had a temper! This wasn’t the only old security record that showcased Obi-Wan’s temper, but it was Vader’s favorite. It really showed Obi-Wan’s strength when he let loose.

It gave Vader hope, for when he finally found his old master. If Obi-Wan had a temper, then he could be made to lose it. He could be goaded into acting in anger. 

Obi-Wan could Turn. Vader had for the longest time despaired of ever seeing Obi-Wan as anything other than (reluctantly) an enemy. But now, Vader just had to find Obi-Wan, and then he could work to Turn him.

Vader smiled at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, very short. But Vader didn’t particularly want to talk much. I imagine this is a world where Mustafar didn’t happen. In fact, it’s a prequel to the previous story, they fit pretty well together.


	99. Bounty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Smuggler- or whatever, just not a part of the Rebels- Luke Skywalker has no idea why the second in command of the Empire, Darth Vader, is so intent on chasing him down.

Luke Skywalker grumbled to himself as he tinkered with the spare heating unit. He didn’t understand it. He was a mostly legal trader, with his own ship. He paid taxes (on his legal cargo), and never worked for the Hutts. He didn’t do anything that was much against the law. And definitely nothing for the rebels, so it couldn’t be because of that.

Luke had been a trader since he was sixteen, when Bubos had swept through Tatooine. His aunt and uncle had died, and then old Ben, who had helped him tend them, had taken ill. He’d lingered for a few days before telling Luke that everything in his old hut belonged to Luke, and then passed. He’d talked of Luke’s father, and how they had once been good friends, and how Luke’s father would have wanted Luke to have “it”, but he hadn’t been very coherent after the first day.

And that had left Luke with a farm and an old hut, and no family.

Luke had tried, for over a month, but one man couldn’t keep a farm like his going, so he’d sold it, and bought a ship.

He’d packed up personal belongings, and old Ben’s stuff, before heading out. And then he’d taken it to a core world and stored it safely.

Ever since, he’d survived, and worked hard.

And now…

He looked down at the datapad, where his own face stared up at it, with the accompanying “alive and unharmed” three million credit bounty.

He was to be brought to Darth Vader, and only Vader. If he had anything more than bruises, his bounty went down to 1 credit.

It didn’t make any sense. What would Darth Vader, Commander of the Imperial Fleet and Heir to the throne want with him? A farmboy turned pilot? He wasn’t anyone important.

He sighed and closed his eyes. It wasn’t going to be long before he was captured, so he had a choice to make.

He got up and put the heating unit down. It was time to make a change of course. Let’s see, last he’d heard, he should head for Dantooine….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke was in the cockpit as he reached Dantooine and brought his ship out of hyperspace.

Right in front of a massive formation of Star Destroyers, led by a monster of a ship.

His comm crackled with the demand for identification.

Luke took a deep breath and flipped on his transponder. “This is the Lar’s Hope, and I am Luke Skywalker,” he announced.

The comm was silent for a long, long moment.

After a moment, his ship bucked as it was caught in a tractor beam. Quickly, Luke shut down the engines, and the ride smoothed out.

“Skywalker, I don’t know if you’re brave or foolish,” the man on the other end of the comm said.

“Probably both,” Luke replied. “But I’m just a trader, so I’d have been caught within hours of my next landing, so I figured it was better to just come myself.”

He was silent as he was drawn into the main hanger bay of that huge ship. He finished the shutdown of his own ship before taking a deep breath and heading out to the main hatch. There, he took another deep breath and walked out.

Vader was, of course, waiting for him, along with a small honor guard of stormtroopers.

Luke hid his fear as well as he could and stopped just in front of Vader, tilting his head up to look at the other man’s mask.

“Lord Vader,” Luke said, before he ran out of words. He didn’t know what to say, or do.

“Captain Skywalker,” Vader said. “Come with me.”

Thankfully, Luke was able to keep up as Vader led him through the ship, still with the honor guard, and into a small office. There, Vader dismissed the guards, and turned his full attention on Luke.

Luke stiffened his spine and kept his eyes on the Dark Lord.

“Tell me what you know of your family,” Vader said abruptly.

Luke swallowed. “I was raised by my aunt and uncle, Beru and Owen Lars. They died almost four years ago.”

“And your parents?”

Luke frowned. “My… I don’t know who my mother was, but my father was a navigator. I was told my father died before I was born, and my mother when I was born.”

“A… navigator.” Vader said. “Is that what Kenobi told you?”

“Who?” Luke asked. Then, he remembered… “Do you mean Old Ben? The hermit who lived out beyond the Dune Sea? He never told me what my father did. My uncle told me he was a navigator. I mean, Ben said he knew my father, but he was rambling a lot the last couple of days. Kept apologizing to my father, to someone named Padmé. He thought I was my father sometimes.” He clamped his mouth shut. He was starting to babble.

Vader just watched him for a moment. “Your father’s name was Anakin Skywalker,” he finally said.

Luke jumped and stared at the other man. “How… how did you know?”

Vader sighed. “Because, Luke, that was my name before I took on the name Darth Vader. I am your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Luke. You brave, foolhardy kid. This is not going to end well for the galaxy, is it? And yes, I killed Beru and Owen and Ben. Sorry.


	100. The Light and the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin realizes the prophecy of the Chosen One is really about the Chosen Two, brothers who work together as light and dark, unified and living force users to bring balance to the galexy.

Sixteen year old Anakin Skywalker sat back as he realized what he was reading. He knew none of the Council had ever read this. If they had, they would have killed him, because he would have been too dangerous to let live, never mind trained. 

But this… 

_There will be the Light and the Dark._

_The Light will teach the Dark, and the Dark will teach the Light._

_The Light and the Dark will be as brothers, but others will try to tear them apart._

_The Light will trust the Dark and the Dark will trust the Light._

_They will face trials, but together, they will overcome Evil._

_The Dark will chose the Dark, to spare the Light._

_Together, they will Balance the Force._

Anakin knew immediately who it was talking about. He was sure he was the Dark, and Obi-Wan Kenobi was the Light.

He would make sure of it. Obi-Wan was too good to chose the Dark, so Anakin would have to.

Anakin pulled his legs up and shuddered. He was so glad he was in a very empty part of the archives, a part that no one but droids ever seemed to visit. He didn’t want to turn. But he wanted Obi-Wan to turn less.

Maybe… maybe he could postpone it, just for a while. He wasn’t even fully trained yet, and there wasn’t anything he’d taught Obi-Wan, not really. He needed to wait.

Yes. He’d wait. And he’d have to show this to Obi-Wan, but only after… after he’d Turned. He didn’t want Obi-Wan to get the idea that he should Turn, after all.

Anakin looked up and took a deep breath. He knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t like it, but better Anakin than Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is wrong, the Council wouldn't have killed him. But he has a very negative view of the Council (though it's certainly justified).


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In your prompts fics collection you have a story where Obi-Wan is captured after Sidious and Vader realize that Obi-Wan is Sidious' son. Vader states that he believes that Obi-Wan will fall to the dark side and he will see the twins soon. How does he react when Obi-Wan does everything in his power to show the dark duo that he will not turn? Even when faced with loved ones from his past?
> 
> That’s chapter 63, for the curious.

Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, took a deep breath before he entered his home. His twin children didn’t need to see him so upset. 

He was, of course, but they didn’t need to see it.

He just wanted to free Obi-Wan from the chains the Jedi had placed on him, but the other man wasn’t listening. Even though he’d be a prince once he Turned, he was stubbornly sticking to the Light. Even Sidious, Obi-Wan’s father, couldn’t seem to get through to the man.

Anakin turned and caught the two year old Luke as the boy ran at him, before forcefully putting the subject out of his mind.

Obi-Wan would Turn, eventually. It was going to take longer than Vader and Sidious had expected, but it would happen.

Anakin didn’t want to think about what would happen if it didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know. My Vader POV seems to be broken lately. I can’t seem to get more than a few hundred words out of him.


	102. Time to Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaderkin goes back in time to save his former master from Qui-Gon.

Darth Vader shook his head as he watched young Obi-Wan Kenobi spar with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He’d hoped that his time travel would take him to a time before Jinn had taken Obi-Wan as a Padawan. He wanted to protect Obi-Wan from Jinn’s casual neglect and unconscious bias. 

It had taken Anakin Skywalker years to learn all about Obi-Wan’s own apprenticeship, but the Jedi he had been had never thought he could do anything about the crippling lack of self-worth Obi-Wan felt thanks to Jinn’s actions. It was that non-existent self-worth that was holding Obi-Wan back in Vader’s own time.

But now, thanks to the techniques the Sith had, he could. The Sith Lords had used these tricks before- it had last been used by Sidious’ Master’s GrandMaster, to find a promising young Drall before the Jedi did, and taint him so the Jedi didn’t take him. And then, when that Sith Lord had returned to his own proper time, he’d taken the Drall as his apprentice.

Now, Vader was going to do something… somewhat similar. He knew what he needed to happen- he wanted Obi-Wan to still be his Jedi Master, but he needed the man to be more confident in himself, and that meant protecting him from Jinn.

Even if all he could do now was provide a refuge for the boy his master had once been.

He stepped out of the shadows as the spar finished, clapping lightly. “Oh, nicely done, young Padawan,” he said. “You must be very proud,” he continued, looking at Jinn.

“Thank you, Knight…” Jinn trailed off. 

“Knight Starkiller,” Vader said. “I’m almost sorry I’ve been on missions for the past several years, if this is the level of young Padawans in the Temple. Padawan…”

“Kenobi,” Obi-Wan said, already turning bright pink.

Vader bowed lightly. “I wish I had met you a few years ago, Padawan Kenobi,” he said. “That was impressive.”

“Thank you, Knight Starkiller,” Obi-Wan said, still bright pink.

Oh, he was young. Not long a Padawan, not more than a year, if Vader was any judge.

“He will be a credit to the Order, in time,” Jinn said.

Vader kept the distaste off his face. That was hardly the ringing endorsement that Obi-Wan deserved, and Obi-Wan seemed to shrink down at the words, as well.

Vader took a moment to wish Padmé was here, because she always knew the right thing to say to someone to eviscerate them and they wouldn’t even notice it for days afterward. But she was back in the future, with the twins and the plans to overthrow Palpatine. (She thought he didn’t know her plans to restore the Republic, but he did. He’d convince her to take the throne eventually, though. And soon, he’d have Obi-Wan to help him.)

“I’m sure he already is,” Vader replied. He knew he’d have to leave soon, or he’d lose his temper. Obi-Wan deserved better. He’d known that coming here, but he’d never realized just how much it would show.

Vader made his excuse and left. He’d introduced himself, now to find a way to integrate into the boy’s life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vader smiled at the sixteen-year-old Padawan as he completed a difficult kata. Vader had, in his persona as “Knight Starkiller”, had managed to establish himself as a mentor figure for Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan had blossomed into a powerful young Jedi Padawan. Vader had even been able to instill some Darkness in him, as well. Not much, because too much would be noticed, but once Vader returned to his own time, he’d be able to work on Obi-Wan, and it would be so much easier.

“Well done, Padawan Kenobi,” Vader said. “You’ve finally mastered it.”

Obi-Wan smiled at him. “Thank you for your teachings, Knight Starkiller,” he replied. 

“Now, I do have some bad news,” Vader said. It was time for him to return to his proper time.

Obi-Wan tilted his head.

“I’m about to start another mission cycle, and I’m probably going to be away from the Temple for a long time, again. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

Obi-Wan sighed, but he didn’t look very surprised. It was the life of a Jedi, after all. “At least I got the kata down,” he said.

Vader smiled. “Yes, indeed,” he said. “You did well, Obi-Wan. And remember, you’re more powerful than you give yourself credit for, and you are absolutely a good Jedi, and a good man.”

Obi-Wan smiled back. “I know, and thank you, Knight Starkiller. I think I needed to remember that.”

Vader grinned. “I’ll see you again, Padawan Kenobi. Until then, remember what you’ve learned.”

They bowed to each other before Vader turned and walked away. He headed for the lower levels of the Temple, where the old Sith Shrine had been, and trusted the lingering Darkness to hide his actions. 

It was fairly simple to return to his own time, and soon, he was stepping out into the echoing, empty Temple of his day.

He picked up the small comm he’d left behind, and checked. Less than four hours gone, good. No one would have missed him in that time, and he even had enough time to visit Obi-Wan in his cell before he had to be home to help put the twins to bed.

Vader smiled and hoped that what he’d done had been enough to help Obi-Wan realize the truth of the Force. At the very least, he hoped Obi-Wan had been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from the prompt a bit, but I do hope you liked it, anon.
> 
> This was the last of the prompts I had to do. I will be focusing on other stories this next while (at least through Jan 5th, possibly longer). I want to get more written on Everyone Deserves Someone Who Cares, and I need to re-write the unpublished Way of the Sith AU. So. I am not going to open prompts for at least a month. That said, if I get a prompt on my tumblr, and I feel like I can write it, I will. But it’s not a guarantee, and I won’t promise anything. OTOH, if it’s a really good prompt, yes, I probably will write it. 
> 
> But in addition to wanting to focus on my longer stories, work will be busy until the 22nd, then I will be traveling and, well… yeah, it’s gonna be a busy month or so. 
> 
> But that’s the state of me, right now. I hope you all enjoyed the stories!

**Author's Note:**

> As each chapter is posted, I'll add any new characters, plus relevant tags.


End file.
